Who the hell is Red Ridinghood!
by MalevolenceCromwell
Summary: Harry just wants to be a normal boy
1. Chapter 1

The moon was full in the starless sky, casting an iridescent glow upon the forest clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a small, cozy cottage. The yellow porch lamps had been lit and they glowed bright in the darkness, encasing the front of the cottage with a stunningly bright light. Keeping away the shadows. Inside was a tall, honey-blonde woman with crystal blue eyes wearing a floral printed apron. She whistled a happy tune as she washed the dishes in the steel sink. She glanced at the door once. Her nephew was late yet again. He had been late almost every night that week. Out preying on youngsters.

She shook her head lightly in disapproval. It was nothing new but just thinking about Fenrir towering over a frightened child was enough to raise her hackles. The things that her nephew did were terrible indeed but they were not without reason.

The repopulation of werewolves was a complicated thing. To just bite a person wasn't enough anymore. A turned werewolf would have to intend harm, to intend to infect his or her prey which was something that took more focus than a transformed werewolf could muster.

Where as a pureblood werewolf would only have to break the skin of his victim to cause instant infection, there were no transformations or intents needed. A pureblood werewolf would have total dominance over his infected victims and a turned werewolf would have nothing.

Over the years of breeding with humans the lycanthropy contagion had become diluted. Werewolves had lost their savage ferocity, and they were becoming weak. Delicate. Decadent.

She shivered at the thought. The blood of King Lycaon was nearly spent. She was the last of his direct descendants. Her and Fenrir as it were. Fenrir was too insolent to put his blood to good use. He absolutely refused to breed with any of the other pureblood werewolves. Yes, the bloodline would end with Fenrir. Savage, untamed, monstrous Fenrir. He had so much potential! His children would be virtually unstoppable and their bloodline would hopefully continue to thrive. If only Fenrir would mate with another pureblood. If only she could force him . . .

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she thought of the possibilities. _Calm yourself, Belinda. Don't give yourself false hope. _She sighed deeply. If only she were a few years younger and had a fertile uterus. Fate was not kind to her. She'd lost the love of her life and her potency.

Belinda rung droplets of water from her hands. All she had now was Fenrir. Fenrir. His name ringing in her ears, repeating itself in her mind. The son of her lover, her only living relation.

She wondered where he was.

Somewhere, deep in the alleyways of Knockturn Alley, within the ancient house of Amara, Fenrir moaned on the large four poster bed. The young brunet in his lap hummed rhythmically around half of his enormous length. The small hands around the base of his cock squeezed firmly, eliciting a grunt from the horny werewolf. Fenrir placed his big, calloused clawlike hand on either side of the boy's head preparing to thrust forward into that delicious, warm cavern.

"Yes, my pet. Suck harder you slut!" Fenrir growled as he thrust forward into the young man's mouth. The boy gave a startled cry and gagged on the thick flesh now pressing into his throat. He squeaked loudly, sending tremors through the throbbing flesh. Pleasure built within him, too quick to catch. With a loud roar, Fenrir spilt his seed into the boy's throat. Finally, after he was sated fully, he withdrew his hold on the boy's head.

The boy coughed and spluttered as he crawled away from the panting werewolf. Once he was far enough from the werewolf he gasped for air. His frail body racking as he coughed. He was pale as death now, far from his previous tanned complexion. He whimpered as he lay at the edge of the four poster bed, his small cock bobbing to attention.

Fenrir watched in lazy fascination as the thirteen-year-old who had previously been in his lap, played with himself. A small hand slid down smooth alabaster skin, across flat hairless stomach and into a sea of soft curling hairs to wrap itself around the youthful purpling member.

"M-Alpha, please. I've been good. Please let me cum." The young man pleaded. Fenrir chuckled. He crawled tiredly over the boy's body. Raising himself onto his knees he pulled the youth into his lap by the kid's legs, hard. The boy wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck immediately. He ground his hips into the alpha's muscular stomach. The sensation of his hard cock gliding against slick muscles.

"You have been very good, my pet. Perhaps you should be rewarded." Fenrir said, his voice was deep and rumbled with each word he spoke, his stomach vibrating softly with every word from his thin lips much to the boy's pleasure. He arched his back into the large claws holding him tight. He racked his finger nails down his alpha's back as he tightened his legs around the man's thick waist. He mewled and moaned deliciously until . . .

"Sir? Sir, your time is up. Alex, you have other customers you must attend to!" The annoying hostess exclaimed through the locked door. Fenrir only grunted. He grabbed the boy's hips methodically rubbing the boy's lower body against his abdomen but Alex would have none of it.

The boy pulled away harshly and scrambled off the bed. His once rigid phallus now limply sagging. The boy, Alex was his name, he walked over to the night stand and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. Once the Newport was lit, he turned cold hazel eyes on Fenrir.

"Sir, your time is up. I thank you for spending this night with me; I hope that my services have been pleasant enough that you wish to return many times in the future." Alex recited, boredom etched in his tone. He took a puff of the cigarette and turned his back on Fenrir.

Fenrir was shocked for a moment by the boy's coldness. He would have thought that Amara had tamed all of her servants by now. He was somewhat excited by the boy's actions. It had been a long time since he had met a feisty human in the old bordello. He'd enjoy breaking this one. He pushed himself off of the bed in one swift movement. In a second he had pinned the frightened young man against the wall by his throat. Alex stared at the man assaulting him with fear and hatred. He opened his mouth as if to say something but clamped it shut when Fenrir bared his teeth. His big golden eyes never wavering from the young man's face. He smiled smugly.

"Do you think I care that you have other customers?" Fenrir said menacingly. The boy began to weep sadly. He pulled at Fenrir's enormous hand in futility. Fenrir felt his heart jump as the boy pleaded with him through eye contact. Those lovely hazel orbs were shiny with fresh tears. As they slid down the boy's rosy cheeks, Fenrir licked them away.

"Oh, yes. Don't cry -mmm- now. The fun has just begun." Fenrir's tone was mockingly sweet. He smiled at the boy and release Alex's neck. Alex looked up at him in bemusement for a moment, confused as to why Fenrir had let him go. Fenrir growled and opened his jaws wide, biting into Alex's neck. A loud, shrill scream echoed through the entire building, startling the patrons and frightening the staff.

A thick layer of blood splattered against the southern wall. The heavy coppery scent filled the air mingling with Alex's gurgles.

The cigarette lay on the floor forgotten. Embers burning a fiery red.

Chapter break

Harry opened an eye and peered over at his sleeping friend. Ron snored loudly, his long body sprawled out across the small bed. Harry lifted his head cautiously.

"Ron?" Harry said loudly but his slumbering friend did not wake. Ron snored louder and rolled over. Harry smiled like a Cheshire cat. He threw the covers off of his body and jumped from the bed. He grabbed his glasses from the night stand and put them on quickly before grabbing his wand. He aimed his wand at his secondhand cotton nightwear instantly transforming it into a rainbow colored shirt and a pair of cargo khakis. He pulled at the bottom of his shirt, inspecting the various colors. He didn't much like the shirt but the spell he had cast was a very tricky one so he just decided to wear it.

He had been staying with Sirius at Grimmauld Place for most of the summer. Living with his godfather was a blissful living arrangement for Harry. For those past few weeks he had finally gotten to experience what life was like as a normal teenager. He didn't have to worry about playing the role of the boy-who-lived when he was with Sirius, he could just be Harry.

The only irritating thing about living with Sirius was that his godfather was very overprotective. He wasn't allowed too far from Sirius' sight. He still got to have fun with Ron and Hermione. He could go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley any day of the week but never alone. It was much better than living with the Dursleys.

The other aggravating thing about living at Grimmauld Place was that it was headquarters. People who he would have liked to keep at a distance such as Dumbledore and Snape were almost always at the house. Constantly Dumbledore inspected his life, telling Sirius which way to punish him if he did something wrong, constantly dictating his godfather's role in his life. Harry hated what Dumbledore was doing to Sirius. He hated seeing his godfather like that but he knew that if Sirius went against Dumbledore he would mostly likely be placed back in the Dursley's care and that was something Harry didn't want.

His anger at Dumbledore had reached its peak that morning. Harry had asked Sirius if he could go to Diagon Alley alone since his godfather was supposed to be cleaning the basement under Molly Weasley's order. Harry had been in awe when Sirius had actually said yes. At first he had thought that his godfather would have given him a: "It's not safe for you to wonder alone. We know what is best for you." speech. He had been so over joyed that he was actually going t have some freedom that he forgot about the omnipresent headmaster.

The old coot had stuck his nose in busy that didn't belong to him yet again. Harry had gotten another "I know what is best, my boy." speech and sent to his room so that the two-faced headmaster could talk alone with Sirius. After that Sirius had changed his mind about Harry going any where by himself.

Harry sighed. He'd never be free from the old man's control if he relied on everyone else to guide him. He stood in front of the tall mirror in the corner of the room. Silently he cast a quick glamour charm over himself. His hair instantly grew till it reached his back and his eyes lightened into two pools of light blue. His eyebrows elongated and his nose became stout. At the end of his transformation Harry looked nothing like Harry Potter. He smiled happily and went about the next task: Sneaking out of Grimmauld place unseen.

As he roamed down the hall of the second floor of Grimmauld Place he felt guilt build inside him. He wished he didn't have to betray Sirius' trust but he really wanted to go out with Duke Lemon, A muggleborn he had met in Diagon Alley. Duke was nice and he understood what Harry felt most of the time without Harry having to tell him. It was surreal having a friend who understood him so well. Ron and Hermione understood him as well but sometimes they would attempt to take on the role of a parent, an authority figure which was something Harry had plenty of. He didn't know which was worse, Dumbledore keeping him in the dark about almost everything and expecting him to follow blindly, Hermione trying to order him around as a mother would with her son or Ron trying to give him 'manly' advise as a father would. He felt good when he was with Duke he didn't have to follow any rules and there was no stress, he could just have fun.

He tipped down the staircase silently, past the snoozing portrait of Mrs. Black down to the first floor.

Duke had invited him to a party a few days before and Harry had been so elated that he had instantly said yes. Only several hours later did Harry remember his boundaries. Sirius had specifically asked him to not get into any trouble and Duke was definitely trouble. Duke was five years older than Harry, about six feet tall with spiky silver hair and he had never finished his schooling. He was devilishly handsome with his thin curvy lips. He was also a werewolf which was one reason why Harry hadn't told Sirius. Or Remus.

He had been going to Diagon Alley to tell Duke that he wouldn't be able to attend when Dumbledore had intervened.

In a way he was sneaking out to teach Dumbledore a lesson. The headmaster couldn't keep him under control for much longer, he'd break free soon enough and when he did Harry had an amazing plan of revenge in the works for Dumbledore. He crept into the kitchen, tipping over the creaking plank of wood as he got closer to the sink. He peered out of the window just above the dripping faucet and turned back to look at the flapping door wondering if he should go through with what he was planning.

He nodded to himself as his rebellious heart gave a jolt of excitement. He knew it wasn't safe for him to try and walk out the front door, Dumbledore might have put an alarming charm on it. He stood on the sink and opened the window before sliding out of it quietly.

Once outside Harry made a dash for it.

Chapter Break

Fenrir licked his bloody chops and slid the bloody, convulsing boy to the side of the room. Amara stared at the man who was now licking blood from the floor with revulsion.

'Zees is horrible. Get up you evil man!" Amara shrieked as she looked wide eyed at Alex who was bleeding profusely from the several deep gashes marring his skin. Fenrir paid the ugly old woman no attention as he continued to lick the delicious blood from the smeared floor.

"Candy, Azure, and Genevieve please assist Alex. Take heem to zee Doc and be very careful wit heem." The old werewolf instructed the three women standing stock still in the door way just staring at Fenrir, fright evident in their eyes. They were stood there for a moment in the doorway just looking at each other as if they were deciding wether to obey their mistress or not. With heads held down they filed into the room slowly and picked Alex's still convulsing body from the floor, they left in a flash.

Fenrir looked around the room in a daze realizing his victim was gone he roared in anger and made for the door to retrieve the yummy boy but Amara stood in his way.

"I have 'ad enough of zees, Fen-were,"Amara's french accent was deep and heavy with fury. She flipped a few locks of her lank golden hair over her wrinkly shoulder. Standing spine straight and her nose high wearing an elegant black dress, Amara was the poster head for elegance and wisdom. "I knew. I knew I shouldn't have allowed you in. Not after what you did to Cheiri." The old woman gave an apparent shiver as she remembered the young woman, Cheiri, who Fenrir had devoured so many months ago.

Fenrir only heard murmurs and mumbles as the bloodlust that had taken hold of him slowly receded back to the confines of his devious mind. He shook his head to relieve the red mist that fogged his vision and the clogged feeling of his brain. A second later Fenrir realized where he was. He was crouching bare bottom naked in front of one of the oldest werewolves he had ever met. Her eyes were a fury yellow as she glared at him. His cock gave a peculiar twinge at the thought of clawing out those big, soggy orbs.

"You've turned my biggest money maker! You dim-witted dog!" The old women screeched hysterically. Fenrir covered his overly sensitive ears as he got up from the floor. " You are a disgrace to werewolf society! Oh merlin, your papa would be so ashamed if he could see you know." Amara shook her head in pity. Fenrir barked with laughter when he heard the elderly were-woman use his father's name. Bitter cold spread through his bones spreading through his entire body until he was completely frigid. _Papa. Papa. . . Bastard_. The words reverberated in his mind. He looked at the woman in front of him. This woman that he abhorred nearly as much as he hated his father.

"My _papa?_" Fenrir gave another laugh that was filled with more malice and bitterness than amusement. "Always so quick to take up for the man who sold you into prostitution all those years ago. You call me a villain. You call me a disgrace to all werewolf society. " Fenrir scoffed as he picked the forgotten cigarettes from the floor and put one between his lips. "He murdered my mother. Murdered your husband, your son, your daughter, your _family_ and here you are DEFENDING his _honor. _I wonder if you were defending him when he crept like a coward from room to room dispatching you of your loved ones." Fenrir mocked the old pureblooded were-woman. She looked sad and positively shell shocked. Fenrir felt overjoyed to know that he had finally gotten to the old bitch.

Y-your father w-was," She stuttered hesitantly. "I have called someone to assist you with getting back home. After this I don't ever want to see you in my establishment again."Amara said coldly. Fenrir was already fully dressed by then. He was only wearing a faded, tattered pair of muggle jeans and a long, husky brown cloak.

"I don't need one of your mindless lackies to assist me anywhere."Fenrir took a puff of the cigarette and let the cool relief ease his bubbling temper. He walked to the door and stood in front of her for some moments just staring into her eyes. He smirked when she looked away. Shoving the old lady harshly to the side , Fenrir left the room.

Halfway through the door frame something small hit his chest and rebounded to the floor with a soft thump. Fenrir looked down at the girl on the floor. Her vibrant pink head whirling from the fall, the glasses on her face were leaning against the tip of her nose, slightly askew across her oblong face. She wore funny looking clothing in Fenrir's opinion. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with the words: one-hundred percent Lycanthrosexual , written across it in bold white letters. Three necklaces draped down her neck, all with some type of multicolored teddy bear on them. Her arms were being concealed by two long white and purple arm warmers with small glittering stars adorning each finger. The white cargo pants she was wearing were a little to big for her, Fenrir also noticed the little charms hanging from each pocket.

She stood up and looked straight into Fenrir's eyes. Fenrir took a step back at the eagerness in her eyes.

"Fenrir, this is Fawn Fur. She'll be escorting you home." Amara whispered from the behind the door. Fenrir was about to turn and say something to the elderly were-woman but he was rendered speechless when a thin layer of blood coated his once clean chest. His only warning had been a light sneezing sound. He looked back at the girl who was now too close in his perimeter. She covered her bleeding nose and looked up at him shyly.

"I'm really sorry about that. It is v-very n-nice t-to meet you, Mr. Greyback." The black girl stuttered constantly.

Fenrir sighed and walked right past the girl, he felt agitation grow in his chest. He ignored the girl on his heels and instead focused on getting out of the bordello as quickly as possible. He'd ditch the girl when he got outside.

The activities that had take place that night were becoming more and more dissatisfying with every step he made, by the time he reached the threshold of the exit he was feeling even hungrier than he had when he had first went in. He looked from each side of the empty street and wondered where he'd be able to go to get a bite of 'fresh' meat.

"Fur, are you a pureblood werewolf?" Fenrir asked, secretly plotting to eat her if the answer was no. He could feel her smiling even without looking at her.

" I don't know." She said cheerily.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Fenrir was quite befuddled by Fur's statement. How could she not know what she was?

"I know my mother is a pureblood but I never knew my daddy. I think he was a pureblood too but I'm not completely sure. You knew my dad so maybe you could tell me? His name was Silver Fur." She rambled with an irritatingly cheerful disposition.

Fenrir burst into a fit of laughter. No wonder she was so sunny, the loony Silver Fur was her dad. Fenrir thought.

He had indeed known Silver Fur. He had sired Silver, watched from a far as the boy he had bitten became a man and soon joined his pack. The man was the most passive person that Fenrir had ever known. Silver was an optimist, always saw the sunny side of life and never seemed to say anything out of turn. Fenrir had hated Silver Fur at first but after twenty-seven long years of knowing the man Fenrir had somewhat warmed to his ever-present optimism.

Silver had never been a strong man, on the contrary he was quite gimpy which sometimes had it's advantages. Despite being gimpy Silver wasn't a coward and Fenrir respected him for that. Even if the man was a traitor at least he wasn't a coward.

He looked Fawn over. She did somewhat resemble Silver. Had the same almond shaped eyes, the same warm, caring honey brown eyes and the same flat stalk nose.

He could see a lot of Silver in her. Not complexion wise but in mannerism and minor features.

"Yeah, I know Silver. Bloody traitor, he is. He went back to the wizarding world awhile ago, haven't seen him since." Fenrir stated nonchalantly. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they resumed walking. Flicking his tongue over the reminiscence of blood of his face he savored the sweet metallic flavor. _Need more._ Fenrir felt hunger build within him. He looked over at the girl who's head now hung low. Fenrir felt a little familiarity with this girl. Thirty something years ago it was he who had been walking through Knockturn Alley contemplating his existence and the absence of his father from his life.

"Buck up, girl. Thinking like that will drive you insane or worse, you'll worry yourself to death." Fenrir said awkwardly. He wasn't good at comforting others, breaking their spirits was something he could do but he had never mastered the art of comforting.

"You're a half-breed then. Mix breeds are rare. You should be honored."

"It doesn't bother me anymore. I kinda thought I was a half-breed. Good that it has been confirmed. Good to know he's still alive."She smiled cheerlessly. "Anyway, lets get you home, Mr. Greyback." The conversation between the two drifted into a tense silence. Fenrir was becoming more and more desperate. He needed to feed. Needed that satisfactory sound of flesh being torn from bone. Once they were beyond the streets of Knockturn Alley, Fenrir turned to his young escort. He no longer minded her presence.

For a brief few moments he contemplated eating her. No doubt the sound of her nimble young bones crunching would be satisfying. He had already tasted her blood so he knew that she would be delicious. For some unfathomable reason he didn't find her quite that appetizing.

"So, do you know where I can find some uh. . . fresh meat?"Fenrir smiled, showing all his grimy, pointy teeth. Fawn looked as if she was thinking for a moment.

"There's going to be a bloodfest to night." Fawn supplied with a shrug, She didn't find humans very appetizing, she preferred the taste of duck, geese and livestock but she kept that to herself. She didn't want to disgrace her pack by telling the whole world that she had never tasted human flesh and never intended to. "It is being hosted by the Lemons and their ilk."

Fenrir grimaced at the surname. The Lemon clan. A right bunch of freaks they were. Some of the things that those people did were so disgusting and perverse that not even Fenrir, being the sadomasochistic pedophile that he was, could speak them out loud.

"Luckily- I mean Unfortunately, I wasn't invited and it's more of an invitation only party." Fawn said with relief. Just being in the same vicinity with a dead body made her queasy and forlorn. Bloodfest was a party that was usually held by a pureblood clan or a clan with a pureblood leader. They'd trick several hundred humans into attending and invite only the purest werewolf bloodlines. The humans usually became intoxicated with alcohol and flavor enhancers that were dressed up like drugs. The humans were never aware that they were captives not even when the orgy ensued, not until the end when the were chased down like chickens and savagely ripped a part.

Fawn shivered when she caught sight of Fenrir's grinning face.

"Hmm. Lead the way, Fur." Fenrir spoke. No matter how much he disliked the Lemon clan he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to feed upon countless victims. Fawn shuddered. _Just had to open my big mouth._

"I'm leading you right to your home." Fawn said unsurely.

Fenrir sucked his teeth.

"I need to feed, Fur. I need to feed quickly and right now you look real delicious." Fenrir lied. He licked his chops hungrily just to get his point across. Fawn looked frightened and backed away from him shivering. He seized her by the throat, preparing to ring her little neck to till she divulged the location of the bloodfest. Fawn squeaked as her airway became blocked.

"Ok. Okay. T-there's a portkey in Diagon Alley that'll take you there but you have to know the code to write on the portkey to activate it. I know the code. Please don't kill me." Fawn choked out quickly. Fenrir released his hold on her neck, dropping her to the ground.

"Take me there." Fenrir ordered. Fawn scrambled up from the ground.

"Fine." She said angrily. She balled up her fists like an angered child, Fenrir thought with a laugh.

He thought of all the victims he'd devour and he licked his lips. Maybe his night would be a good one after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Please review and let me know how you like this. I tried to show the rebelliousness that was usually a trait of Harry and I hope I succeeded. I also wanted to show you the brutality and perversion that is Fenrir but I don't think I did so well. What do you think?

I want to thank Kati-kun, livelifelovehgdm, ladyroo88, blueeyddragon,kuro and last but not least Alex R.

Thank you all for the wonderful ideas! Without you guys I probably wouldn't have written this. Lol.


	2. Meeting Mr Wolf

A/n: I got a bad review today. Don't really care. It was labeled from Anon. Well, to this anonymous person I'd like to say: If I were a person of higher self-esteem I would have really been hurt by that. Unfortunately for you I am not a person of self-importance. Thank you for that oh so _fabulously _articulatedreview. This isn't the first time I got a review of such . . . low satisfaction. I think I feel a trip down memory lane coming on. Once when I was younger, a novice to the literary arts, I once got a heated flame. I believe her exact words were: Your story sucked ASS. Do the world a favor and go kill yourself. To that anonymous person and the she-devil who told me to commit suicide: I don't care about your thoughts. Maybe I am a good writer and perhaps I'm not. I can't find it in myself to care anymore. I hope you both find a nice story to read so that you may both take your minds off the fact that you have no real lives and so you go from forum to forum depleting writers of their self-esteem.

I digress, this is the second chapter of Who the hell is Red Ridinghood. Here you'll see a lot of things but --none of which I can divulge now.

To those who flame, I hope you all get it back in return.

)Chapter two: Meeting Mr. Wolf(

Ron groaned and turned in his sleep. The room was colder somehow. Ron tossed and turned in his bed. His subconscience mind trying to process what was missing from his normal sleeping arrangement. He rubbed his eyes as sleep abated. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep at that moment but as he peered over into Harry's bed, panic and wakefulness seized him.

He unraveled the red comforter that had been wrapped around his body and got up from the bed, shivering as his large feet touched the icy floor.

"Harry?" He asked thin air. His voice was scratchy from snoring. He pulled the comforter off of Harry's bed. He had hoped to see his best friend's thin body crooked and relaxed in sleep and he was very shocked when he saw nothing but air. He took a deep breath to calm his hammering heart. "Calm down, Ron. Maybe he went to the loo?" He spoke to himself as he began to walk in circles. _Yes. Yes, maybe he just went to the loo. He'll be back. _Ron's mind supplied believable reassurance. Ron sat back down on his bed to wait for Harry. He sat and waited. One minute became two, two minutes became three until finally Ron sighed in irritation. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes.

Ron quick walked to the room door with the full intention to find his friend. As he walked, he began to think about the possible places for Harry to roam in Grimmauld Place.

Harry could have been in the attic for all Ron knew. He didn't know what other creepy things lurk with those walls. The thought of all the things that could be lurking behind the walls and in those secret rooms made Ron's skin crawl. No, it wouldn't do for him to go around Sirius' house searching the unknown. If Harry was still in the house he'd need help searching all the various rooms. He stopped mid step and turned on his heel, walking in the direction of Sirius' rooms.

) Chapter break(

Harry gulped nervously. He turned his head to the side as he felt Stan's gaze on him again. As soon as he had turned the corner of Grimmauld Place the Knight Bus had been there just like he had expected. Another faze of his plan was complete, now all he had to do was get to Diagon Alley unseen. A task that was proving harder than he had anticipated, The only obstacle standing in his way was Stan Shunpike, the man kept staring at him and asking questions. If Stan got wind of who he was there was no way Dumbledore wouldn't find out about him escaping Grimmauld Place. _Wasn't that the plan?_

Harry's mind wandered for a moment. He had originally planned to escape Grimmauld Place and just shake up Dumbledore's sensors for a bit but now he wasn't so sure. What would Dumbledore do if he found out ahead of time? _Scour the earth in search of me. Berate Sirus for not keeping a better eye on me, and confine poor Padfoot to that awful house. _

The guilt that Harry felt now was overwhelming. When he had first thought it over in his head, the only consequence was possibly being scolding by Sirius and trapped in a house for the rest of the summer which paled in comparison with the fun he would have with Duke. Now the consequences seemed to be overpowering the benefits. How could he have been so stupid? In a moment of selfishness he had damned his godfather's sanity. How could he have been so selfish? Sirius would go insane if he was confined to Grimmauld Place alone with no connections to the outside word. It would be too much like prison for Sirius to handle. Harry pondered wether he should return home or not. If he asked Stan to turn back around he could perhaps climb back through the kitchen window and pretend nothing happened but then again he really did want to go partying with Duke.

In the short three weeks that he had known the quirky silver-haired rocker, he been enraptured by Duke. He was so . . . so different from the people Harry was used to meeting. When they had first met, Duke hadn't stared at his scar or asked for his autograph, instead the older boy had simply asked Harry if he wanted to go to Fang Tavern with him. Harry had readily declined and had tried to walk away from the suspicious man. He hadn't gotten far though, Duke had gripped him around the waist and refused to let go until Harry agreed to go _somewhere _with him. Harry had pulled and pried at the unfamiliar albeit warm and comfortable arm that had wrapped itself around him in an iron grip but all his fighting was futile for Duke was far too strong. He had wanted to scream for help but he had decided against since he didn't need his face on another front page proclaiming him a liar. His wand was trapped between in his back pocket, between their bodies. Seeing no other option and no worried guards in sight, he had accepted Duke's invitation.

They hadn't went to that Tavern in the end, Duke had said that he wanted to make Harry comfortable with his presence. They had settled at Flortescue's ice cream parlor and had a good time. It had been like for awhile after they met, they would meet somewhere in Diagon Alley when Harry could wander away from Ron and Hermione, and just enjoy each others company, they'd talk about the things they liked and disliked but most of it was lighthearted banter. The best part of their friendship was that Duke didn't treat Harry like a child. Duke made him feel mature, made Harry feel like he had some control

"You sure I don't know you?"Stan asked suspiciously, scratching his pimply chin in befuddlement.

Harry gulped again and turned to face the conductor.

"I'm absolutely sure." Harry said with certainty. Stan grinned as the notion of familiarity with the glamoured Harry formed.

"No, I know you." Stan swaggered closer, his voice taking on a deep unnatural tone. _Oh, God! Is- is that his sexy look? _Harry thought with revulsion as he looked up at Stan. He wasn't sure if Stan was ogling him or glaring at him. One of Stan's eyes was wide while the other was half closed and fluttering as if he was trying to wink or something. Stan's lips were pulled tightly together in a nervous smile. "Gemma Passon. You were here last week. I thought you were gonna call me?" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Stan thought he was a girl! Had he messed up his glamour after all?

Harry touched his chest in horror. There were no breasts, just his average, normal male torso, to his relief. He definitely wasn't a girl, let alone this Gemma Passon person.

"I'm a bloke." Harry proclaimed, deepening his voice a little to emphasis his statement.

Stan paled and stared Harry up and down with wide unbelievingly eyes. His mouth hung wide in disgust.

"Diagon Alley!" The shriveled head yelled loudly. Harry jumped up from the bed he had been sitting on and practically ran off the bus, leaving Stan to stare at the spot that Harry had left.

Harry looked up and down the dark street, it was completely unfamiliar and new to him. He looked up at the street sign that hung overhead. Dalton Lane, He had never heard of the place. He looked around yet again, obviously trying to figure out which way to go. Sighing to himself, Harry decided to go right.

)Chapter Break(

"Duke, How are you?" Duke groaned in pleasure as the heavy-bosomed woman in front of him encased him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her thick waist; he was practically shivering with anticipation.

"Hello, Emily. I'm fine now that you've graced my little get together with your awe inspiring presence." Duke doted with hidden sarcasm. The human woman blushed a bright red and turned her gaze to the double doors beside them. Duke smiled crudely as he took in the skimpy dress she had on. The short red dress barely covered her small, wide, sharply curved rump, it hugged her hefty breasts and curvy figure like a second skin. Duke licked his lips. She'd be so delicious drenched in fear. He'd get a bite of her before the night was over.

"Oh, Duke. You flatter me so." She giggled and petted his arm. Duke could have rolled his eyes at her obvious flirtatious gesture. He had no real interest in human women. They weren't anymore than a food source to him. Human boys were more of his preference, they were so . . . so sexually appealing. Their small, subtle bodies, youthful, innocent faces and gullible minds. They were so unlike the female specimen standing in front of him. Human boys were naturally soft were as a human woman was hairy and rough without all their skin products and shavers.

"I invited a few of my friends. I hope you don't mind." Emily pointed at her waving friends and rolled her eyes. "They were dying to meet you." Duke smiled wolfishly at the three plump women who stood a few feet away from him and Emily. _Their fat enough to feed an army. _Duke looked down at his watch. Just about all the guests had arrived already. All except one. Harry Potter, his guest of honor, had yet to arrive. He hadn't seen or smelled the younger male in an entire week. He had put a lot of patience and effort into making Harry feel comfortable with him. The-Boy-Who-Lived was more naive than he had thought. Duke had made up a sob story about how his life to get Harry to trust him. He had told Harry that he was a muggle orphan who had been brought to the wizarding world by his sire. The story wasn't far from the truth, just far enough from the truth to be considered a lie. Harry had believed every word he spoke after that.

From the first moment he had laid eyes on the young, lithe, emerald eyed male, he had known that he was special. Not in the hero sense that the wizarding world portrayed him but in another undescribable way. There was something lurking under the surface. It was something he couldn't explain but he could smell under the boy's skin, in his delicious blood, in his very bones.

He had smelled Harry's fear the first day they had met. When he had cornered the youth in the alleyway behind the owl emporium, he had intended to just kill him and devour his remains but once he'd got a whiff of Harry's fear, that addictive scent, his plan had been forgotten. Harry's scent was the most heavenly thing he had ever inhaled. It was better than chasing prey, better than hearing the satisfactory crunch of bones, better than an adrenaline rush, more exciting than hearing his victims scream in pain, more exciting than chasing a beautiful young boy, more exciting than a kick of endorphin, more exciting than flying, more exciting than pouncing on a pretty human, better than cheering charms, better than muggle drugs, better than sadomasochistic sex, better than the rush of new love, better than laughing, it was better than life, better than death, it was the greatest thing that ever existed.

Harry's scent created the greatest euphoria Duke had experienced and it was all his.

Now he lived for that scent. Whenever Harry could get away, he'd meet the young man in Diagon Alley or wherever Harry was comfortable and subtly he would extract fear from his 'friend'. Wether it was small creepy gesture or a wolfish growl, he learned the triggers of Harry's fear and used them in his favor. All the while he carefully planned the bloodfest.

The bloodfest would not be complete without Harry. The boy hero was the icing on the cake. Harry was the last step in securing his clan's ranking in werewolf society.

He had no intention of killing the boy hero, on the contrary. He would get Harry so intoxicated that when the time came for him to ravish the boy, Harry wouldn't be able to object.

The euphoria of Harry's scent was too inebriating for him to keep to himself but he didn't plan to share.

He would take the boy hard and fast in a field of spectators who could only watch with hungry eyes, intoxicated by the scent emitting from the boy's pores, while Duke took one of the most mesmerizing humans to ever walk the earth. In the instance of watching him assert his domination over such a lovely, heavenly, addictive boy they'd see his power, they'd see what clan their allegiance should lie with and they would defect from Fenrir _fucking _Greyback.

Duke was positive that his plan would work. He planned the night perfectly and not even that clumsy clot Fawn Fur could ruin it.

He had been extremely careful with who he had invited. He didn't much care about the humans who attended, after all, the more the merrier but he was careful about what werewolf past through those double doors. He had invited several clans: the Grimms, the Malloys, the Pikes, the Clues, and many others. He had even invited some of the old members of Fenrir's pack, members of whom's allegiance was wavering. He had invited mostly all of the pureblood werewolf clans and packs but he still feared that the news of his plan to overthrow Fenrir Greyback would be discovered by one of Fenrir's loyal members and the news would carry back to the burly werewolf. Duke was strong for his age but he was nowhere near strong enough to beat Fenrir Greyback in a fight to the death and he knew it.

In Dukes opinion, Fenrir was one of the stupidest men that Duke had encountered but Greyback worked with such primal brutality and fast speed that not even the most skilled wizard could kill him.

Duke shivered involuntarily at the thought. He had seen Greyback once during a battle, Greyback moved with killer precision and horrific savagery. He had never seen anything as horrendous as the remains of Greyback's victim. It had been one of those things that he had never forgotten and probably never would. The worst part of it was that Fenrir could **speak** during his transformation which showed just how far his human mind had mingled with the savage werewolf inside him.

To form coherent sentences while in werewolf form was a trait reserved for Fenrir alone. Fenrir's werewolf and human self were so alike that there was no middle point in which they were separated. His werewolf and human side were one, completely and whole. Fenrir was the one and only _true_ werewolf.

Duke sighed rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would have to overthrow Fenrir in one fall swoop or else he would be a very dead man. He looked at his watch one more time. Harry would come. Harry **had** to come.

)Chapter Break(

"My mother was not a whore!" Fawn shouted angrily. She poked one of her long nailed fingers into Fenrir's chest in indignation. They had been having a seemingly nice conversation with long intervals of silence at first but now as they neared the location of the portkey, the conversation had taken a drastic turn for the worst. Somehow, they had gotten from the topic of clans and packs all the way to genealogy which became a bitter subject when Fawn had unintentionally insulted Fenrir's aunt and in retribution for the insult, Fenrir had in turn insulted her mother.

In the instance that the insult had left her mouth, Fawn regretted it. Fenrir had raised his mighty, sharp, claw up as if he was going to tear her in half with it. His eyes glowed a murderous yellow, and his grimy teeth were bared in a sign of dominance. She had felt like cowering away from him but with all the might she had, she stood her ground, which only earned her a hard slap, a heated death threat and a promise that he would chop her to little pieces, which can be considered as another death threat.

"You don't even know my mother!" Fawn exclaimed emotionally. "I said I was sorry about what I said about your aunt." Fenrir barked with laughter, he hadn't expected his comment to take so much effect on the girl. But he was glad it did.

It wasn't that he cared that much about his aunt. Truthfully he didn't care about the old woman one bit but the fact that Fawn had the audacity to demean his family by insulting his aunt, was something that Fenrir would not allow. Who did this girl think she was? He was Fenrir , the greatest and fiercest werewolf that lived in that day and age. He was the Lord and King of all werewolves and what was she? Just a scrawny half-breed who was too naive for her own good. If she didn't hold some importance he would have knocked the teeth right out of her mouth and beat her to a bloody, unrecognizable pulp. But as it were, she was somewhat important to him, if he were to discover the location of the bloodfest, he'd need her.

Fenrir tightened his jaw in fury. He deeply wanted to slit her open like a butchered hog but the consequences of that were too great.

"I call them like a see them and last time I saw Samara Le Noir she was still a whore. She may be your mother but she is what she is. She's a cockchaser." Fenrir teased. Fawn's face was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and fury. Fenrir barked with gruff laughter at the expression on her face. "Don't like that do you?" He said mockingly as he reached down and squeezed Fawn's cheeks and lower face with two fingers. She pulled away from him sharply and cast her eyes to the ground, a sign of submission but he could still see the glimmers of resistance and ire in her eyes.

"Ooh, I remember the old days, your mother had the tightest little body back then and Merlin, did she have a mouth on her! The kinkiest bitch I've ever met and that's saying something." Fenrir lied. Samara Le Noir had to be the most reserved yet prudish woman he'd ever met. She had been apart of his old pack, before he became a lone wolf again, even then she had been so closed off that he barely knew her. She had been a loyal member of his pack for the ten years that she had been apart of it.

Fawn turned away from him and jogged someways ahead until there was about fifty feet between them. She constantly clenched and unclenched her fists. Fenrir was having none of that though, she wouldn't get away from him that easily. He leaped forward and grabbed her around the shoulders, spinning her round once until she was facing him. "Oooohhhh, Fenrir! Fuck me! Split me in half with your fat dick. Oh, mmm, Oohhh!" Fenrir mimicked Samara Le Noir's soft voice. He rolled his hips and made more noises, pretending to hump an imaginary version of Fawn's mother.

Like an angry snake about to strike Fawn narrowed her eyes and bared her sparkly, white, long canines. Fenrir didn't back down, he stood up to his full height, revealed his humongous, lethally sharp teeth, he glared down at her, practically daring her to make a move. Daring her to challenge his superiority. They stood that way for a long time, just glaring at each other, neither refusing to back down, Fenrir trying his hardest to control his rage and Fawn trying to control her fear and her submissive inner wolf. Fawn was the first to break eye contact causing Fenrir to smile in triumph until she sneered hatefully at him.

"You think you're the best thing on god's green earth? That your somehow superior to the other beings on this planet? That every woman wants you? Well let me tell you something," She advanced on him, the disdain in her eyes was more heated than hot lava. "You are a t-hick-headed, arrogant, self-centered bastard. You're a rapist and a child molester who doesn't deserve the dirt from under my mother's boot. That's not all! You're psychotic, lazy, vain and . . . and . . . you're FAT!" Fawn screeched like an angry banshee. Fenrir's mouth hung open in a large "O" shape. His face was the same color of a ripe tomato. How could that little bitch disgrace his name? And in his face? Nobody had ever had the bravery to insult him to his face, everyone did a lot of talking behind his back but nobody EVER disgraced him to his face. Well, that was somewhat a lie. Amara sometimes insulted him in his face when she thought she could get away with it and Belinda, his aunt sometimes insulted him but he felt no need to assert his dominance over her. The rage inside him, boiled high like lidded water on high heat. The puny little girl had no right to judge him, he was the alpha, the strongest werewolf alive and what was she? Just a little mutt who had more mouth than she had sense. He'd teach her to think before she spoke. With claw outstretched he snatched her up, her legs swung under her like a limp rag doll. Her head fell to the side to rest on his clenched claw-like fingers. She stared into his eyes, a stoic expression on her. Her facial expression reminded Fenrir of an old fortuneteller he once met. The fortuneteller had the same look on her face before she. . .

) Chapter Break(

Harry rounded another corner and came face to face with a brick wall. He scratched his head in frustration. Trying to find Fang Tavern was like trying to find his way out of a 300 acre maze. He had been wandering around Knockturn Alley for nearly forty-five minutes. The blocks seemed to stretch on forever and very few streets had street signs. It was quite confusing. He had absolutely no idea were he was and in a way it was frightening. He had faced dragons, dementors, and dark wizards audaciously but the unknown scared more than anything. The irony. He looked from side to side, he heart beat rapidly in his chest and he could do nothing to stop his erratic breathing. The street t his left was completely empty and the alleyway to his right was dark as the pitched sky.

"No!" A roar split through the air like a bolt of thunder causing Harry to jump. Coming to full alertness, Harry pulled out his wand and backed away from the alleyway from which the sound had came.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Harry said loudly, aiming his wand into the darkness. Everything was still for a few moments and for awhile Harry had thought that the voice had just been created by his over active imagination. With a spine tingling shiver, Harry realized that the air had become chilled.

"_The day will come when allies needed _

_The broken king has been defeated _

_The chains have been broken_

_Glypnir has been stolen _

_Taken is the king's heart as token_." A soft, feminine voice whispered cryptically. Harry felt a chill run up his spine and he would have run away if he could but his legs refused to move. He heard trash cans being over turned and animalistic growling but it sounded muffled, like it was far away. He hoped it was far away.

"Shut up!" The male voice roar yet again. Without heed, the feminine voice began again.

"_The day will come when allies needed _

_The broken king has been defeated _

_The chains have been broken_

_Glypnir has been stolen _

_Taken is the king's heart as token_

_Death comes softly_

_Black as night_

_like the wings of a bird his soul takes flight _

_Stolen is it_

_but he will find_

_The kings heart of stone with ribbon entwined_

_On that day the world will be dark_

_The gods shall watch with resentful eyes _

_As the mighty king falls and dies_

_Glypnir pines in the dark _

_The hatred of old will grow and spark_

_Breaking free of her binds_

_As the seventh moon dies the King shall be reborn _

_Love will take over but not the same_

_The evil has crept forth known by many is its name _

_Now the light shall weep_

_for the deceit that they reap._

_But a plan is alive and there_

_Glypnir must die of despair_." The feminine voice echoed. Harry knew a prophecy when he heard one. Without dwelling on the words that he had heard or even contemplating the meaning. Harry turned on his heels and ran away as fast as his legs would take him but it was to late. He could see something being thrown his way, small at first but as it got closer the object grew in size. All his quidditch reflexes could not have prepared him for that object. The object slammed into his back, causing his feet to leave the ground for a few short moments before he toppled over onto the hard, dirty cement. He lay there in a pain induced daze, the body on top of him was heavy and suffocating. He tried to move but found that his body was constricted. He looked up at the creature who had been launched at him. Green eyes met honey orbs. Harry's eyes widened in horror and he screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

a/n: Thank you. All my reviews. You keep me writing. I know the end of this was kind of lame but I didn't really have much time. I started working this week So updates will be a little slower since I now have to use the library computer to update. I hope you guys really enjoy this. Oh! I'm designing a new character. Anyone wanna help?


	3. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

A/n: Sorry Fans! I haven't been able to get to the story lately :( Don't worry I haven't forgot. I'm writing it as we speak. I'd like to take this time to thank all my reviewers, alerters and Community members who added this story.

Eternalzanzi98 - I'm going to try and fit it all in this chapter. I hope you find the way Harry and Fenrir 'get together' very interesting and intriguing. Keep reviewing and I'll keep responding. ;D

Werewolf777 - THANK YOU for your enthusiasm. When I read your review I practically smiled all day. :D Thanks for adding me to your alert list.

Millenia - lol. I think you'll be quite please with everything, when I upload the full chapter. Trust me. Things get better. ;)

Bybytte - Thank you for adding me to your alert list ! I didn't mean to post that document as chapter two. I was just in such a rush.

Saigo - Thank you! I was hoping that you would find my story different and interesting. :) I'm happy you reviewed and I hope you continue to do so.

Narcoleptic86 - Thanks for your review. When are you going to update you story: A very public affair? I liked it. I wanna read more. :D Thanks for adding me to your alert list

Coco - thank you but I don't understand what f820 is?

Destinyentwinements - Sorry it's been taking me so long. School and stuff has been a killer. I'll try to update more frequently. It should atleast be once or twice a months after this. Thanks for adding me to your alert list.

Isabelle Eir - Thank you for your confirmation.. Honesty, I can never tell what I'm trying to convey in my own writing _ after awhile I get tired of reading it.

LanHikari2000x - I have no Idea. I just turned eighteen awhile ago so you'd think that would be enough but apparently it isn't. I just think one of the moderators is jealous. :( Thanks for the review and the add! Every one counts.

Kitteh Lova - lol. Thank you. I would like some help designing a new character. I hope you enjoy the update and thanks for the add. ;)

Night-Player - Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

*)Who's afraid of the big bad wolf(*

Ron knocked hard on the big, hard, oak door that led to Sirius' rooms. His heart clenched painfully with dread. What if someone had kidnapped Harry? What if the dark lord had somehow taken over Harry's mind and made him leave the house? Ron's mind spun fanatic explanations for his best mate's absence. He waited a few seconds before banging harder on the door. Something terrible could have been happening to Harry and Sirius was sleeping like the dead or so Ron presumed.

"What is it?" Sirius yelled groggily from behind the door.

"Sirius, I can't find Harry! I think he may be lost." Ron exclaimed through the closed door. Within two seconds after that, the door swung open and standing within the oak frame was a very, disheveled, sweaty and naked Sirius Black.

"What? What do you mean he's lost?" Sirius' tone escalated with concern. He looked up and down the hallways to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Deciding to be cautious, he pulled Ron into his rooms. The lighting in his rooms were a lot clearer than the dim lighting in the hallways, helping reveal the beauty in his nude body. "Explain."

Ron tried to control his wandering eyes. He wasn't gay but he wasn't straight enough to turn a blind eye on the wonders of Sirius' body. The man was made of sharp contours and lean muscles, his skin was pale yet it glowed with health and vigor. Ron couldn't help but cast his gaze to the thin trail of hair that led from beneath Sirius' belly button into a sea of wavy curls. He coughed soundly as he choked on his own spit. He shut his eyes tightly, wanting to block out the image of Sirius' cock. He should have never looked down. He was pretty sure his face was beet red. His hands were practically dripping sweat and at that moment he would have given anything to have the ground just swallow him up and save him from his own mortification.

" I woke up about an hour ago and I realized that Harry wasn't in his bed. At first I thought that maybe he had gone to the loo but who spends an hour in the loo? This house is pretty big and I had thought that he could have been lost but for some reason I don't think he's in the house at all." Ron explained in one breath. As Ron finished his statement, Sirius' eyes widened to the size of saucers and he clenched his chest. Ron just stood rooted to his spot unsure if he should assist the older man and he didn't want to be any closer to the still nude Sirius.

"I'm getting too old for this." Sirius huffed as he walked away from Ron. He aimed his wand at the ceiling and began to whisper an incantation, light blue sparks emitted from the tip. "Shit!" Ron's fears were confirmed. He could see the change in Sirius' body language, it had went from calm and serious to serious and stressed. His shoulders had tensed and the veins in his neck became more visible.

"Ron, please go and wake Remus and Tonks. They are in the room across from this one. Please tell Remus to join me here and that the situation is dire." Sirius asked Ron through clenched teeth. He was trying his best to remain calm but he was failing miserably. After all, how could he be calm when his godson was missing.

Ron nodded and ran from the room.

Sirius had to find Harry before Dumbledore got a whiff of the situation or worse the dark lord found out. He wondered where Harry could have went? Sirius was pretty sure that Harry didn't know anyone on that side of London. He opened another door that led into his walk-in closet and quickly began to dress. He had to find Harry before something bad happened and knowing his godson, something bad was never to far from Harry.

*)Chapter Break(*

Belinda laughed lightly as she flipped a page in the big, black, photo album. Looking at old memories was an indulgence that she rarely allowed herself. Dwelling on the past had never done her any good but sometimes when her mind was addled and she found herself forgetting, she'd lock herself in her room with a good bottle of Bailey's and take the album from it's hiding place and reminisce.

She smiled sadly at the picture at the bottom of the brown crinkled page. The little girl with chestnut brown hair and rosy cheeks, in a fluffy brown parka put her arms around the honey blond haired girl standing next to her. The boy standing at the edge of the frame waved as the girls waved as well. They were laughing and waving happily. Belinda covered her mouth, willing the tears away. Felix had been so young and naive and she had been just as naive as he. If only they had known their fates ahead of time.

As a boy Fenrir was the spitting image of his father Felix. Though he did have her sister's chestnut brown hair and marigold yellow eyes.

Belinda shook her head at the smiling girl in the frame, the girl she had once been but now all her youth and innocence was spent. Now she was old and emotionally more alone than she had ever felt, the only thing she had left to hold onto was the photo album and the fading ash of an old irreparable love.

And Fenrir but he wasn't worth much. He held no significance to her. All the love and devotion that she had felt for him when he had been a child was now gone; dried up and shriveled like an aged grape. Now, the only thing that bound them together was her deep rooted sense of obligation to him.

He had destroyed her hopes and dreams but sadly she could not blame him for it. It was her own stupidity that had left her heartbroken and crestfallen. With his birth, her world had been destroyed, her lover had betrayed her and her pack had been stolen away.

When Fenrir was left in her care at tender age of eight years old she had tried her hardest to be a good surrogate to him but he had been set on hating her and being disobedient. She had loved him then and pitied him the same. He had lost his mother and his father was to busy rampaging the Wizarding world to pay any attention to him. She was all he had. So, she swallowed her abhor of his mother, and the betrayal her lover had dealt her. Whatever she did for him always seemed so meaningless to him but she had tried regardless. She had to rely primarily on her human side because her werewolf side refused to have anything to do with the boy.

She had been forced to chain herself up in the cellar during full moons because the jealousy of her inner wolf was strong and she was sure that if she got close to the young Fenrir she'd kill him.

The moon had punished her greatly for denying the wolf inside her freedom, but it was worth it to keep Fenrir safe. Even if he didn't appreciate it.

She was used to being treated that way though. His mother had done it to her all her life. She didn't know why she had expected different from her nephew. He had his mother's mentality but sometimes she could see glimmers of his father. They were rare moments when all the hate and hardness left his eyes and he became somewhat kinder and for a few moments she'd allow herself to forget who he was and she'd let her memories run free; back to the times before he was born and before her sister had destroyed her world.

As a child she had been an ugly duckling, fat with big cheeks and dark shadows around her eyes. She had always been in the shadow of her younger and prettier sister Beatrice. It wasn't easy for her growing up. Everyone seemed to flock to Beatrice. Mostly because Beatrice was almost an exact replica of their father and everyone thought that Belinda was an impostor to the throne. For whatever other reason, Belinda was always alienated by her mother, her father and almost every other werewolf who knew her name. She was only ever given any attention when her duties were being explained to her. She was to protect her sister at all costs, to put Beatrice's happiness before her own. She had never had much of a life because of it and the selfish and vain Beatrice never made it easy on her. She was always the pun of her sisters cruel jokes and taunts. Beatrice had to have everything that made Belinda happy.

No matter what Belinda did she could never climb out of her sister's shadow. Not as if that was possible, Beatrice' shadow was more like a massive black hole. Figuratively, of course.

She was never allowed much of anything, if Beatrice wanted it than she was expected to give it and bow to her megalomaniac sister. If it weren't for the friendship she had once had with Felix Greyback she would have probably slit her own throat.

Felix Greyback had been the son of a well-to-do family and technically her fifteenth cousin. He had been a lanky boy with sapphire blue eyes and curly black hair.

When she could escape from Beatrice, she'd meet him in the garden behind the front gates of their mansion where she knew they wouldn't be caught. Everyday he'd bring her new flowers to put in her scrapbook. They'd talk and laugh and enjoy each others company.

Felix was her best friend.

Felix was her only friend.

And for years her parents, Beatrice and so many others were oblivious.

During get-togethers and Bloodfests they had to be careful not to raise any suspicion. And during Balls and Banquets Belinda had to swallow her pride and grit her teeth as her sister whored herself about to all the powerful pureblood males including Felix who, thankfully, never rose to her sister's bait.

As they grew older their friendship became something more, something deeper. Whether it was love or obsession, Belinda didn't know. All she knew was that it was the strongest emotion she had ever felt for anyone.

Life had gotten better for Belinda after that. At sixteen she'd been given her own royal pack, though much smaller than Beatrice' pack, it was something that she cherished. After just three months, under her leadership, her pack had strived and prospered. They had reached bounds that not even Beatrice' in all her two years as Alpha of her pack had reached. It was an accomplishment that Belinda was proud of.

All the while, she fell deeper in love with Felix. He had gotten taller standing at 6'5", and widened out just enough to no longer be considered lanky. His voice had went from soft and youthful to deep and mannish. Their days were no longer filled with naive touching and children's play but with frenzied snogging, raging hormones, loving, innocent affection, and erotic caresses. And on occasion, when they had time, they'd cuddle and talk. Belinda never looked forward to the talking because it always led to the same subject: Sex. Felix always wanted to have sex. And at that time she wasn't ready, so he saw it fit to badger her about it. In a fit of helplessness she had promised to consummate their physical relationship on his seventeenth birthday.

The night of August nineteenth of 1942, Felix's seventeenth birthday, was one of the most mind blowing nights of her life. It had been the single most significant experience that she had ever had. Felix had been gentle and caring through it all. Placing her enjoyment above his own and making sure that it was special. After that night, she had seen a change in him. He had become more. . . caring if that was possible. He also became possessive which in itself had its perks. One perk being that he wanted to spend more time with her and another perk was that he was protective of her. Life with Felix was Beautiful.

After her eighteenth birthday, Belinda had been surprised when her father, William Lycoan had announced that he was renouncing his throne. And that she would be his successor. Not Beatrice. Her mother had been absolutely livid! But there was nothing Bella, her mother, could do to change it. Once the king had spoken nobody could change or ignore his word.

That night with new found hope, she had slept fitfully unaware of her sisters cunning. She had awaken three days later, bloody and sore. Her lower body completely wrapped in bandages. Shortly after awakening she had been informed that the her father had been assassinated and that she had been partially wounded in the battle, she'd heal up in two or three more days. She hadn't cried for him or felt remorseful in the least. After all, how could she mourn for someone she never truly knew. However, the suspicious thing about the assassination of her father wasn't that he had been slain but that _she _had been wounded. No one else in the **entire** castle had been harmed except for her, her father and the servant girl Mary, who had been sleeping in the rooms next to Belinda's. She had been stricken with grieve after she'd found that out. Mary had been somewhat of a confidant of hers. She would miss her terrible. Mary was the only other company she had as a child and moments with the Halfling servant were rare and far between. But she had appreciated her company none the less and between Mary and her father, she'd surely miss Mary more.

More tragedy was to come for Belinda.

Apparently, her father had written a will that night which surprisingly named Felix as his successor. Belinda was quite happy at the moment that this news was revealed to her. Finally, her dreams were coming true. She wouldn't have to hide their romance anymore. Now, she could love freely without fear or persecution. She would be with the man she loved and they'd have that amazing life that she had envisioned. Since she was the oldest of her father's daughters and closest to Felix' age she would be mated to him. She could now be with the man she loved forever. But the possibilities didn't stop the suspicion that rose from the back of her mind. The fact that her father had written a will the night of his murder just had to be more than coincidence. And why, of all things, would her father leave a Muggle will? What with his mistrust of all things Muggle and magical, that was highly unlikely. The chain of events just seemed too planned and coordinated to be a coincidence. Someone was hiding something.

She'd laid awake that night wondering if Mary was at peace and happy in death. She had been one of the happiest people that Belinda had ever met. Belinda wondered how Mary's family was handling the loss of their daughter. How Mary's friends were getting on. Briefly, she even wondered what Mary's involvement with the entire plot was. So many thoughts ran through her head that by the time midnight came she was aching for a distraction. She had hoped someone would visit her.

Felix had not come to visit her that night, neither had her mother which wasn't much of a surprise, however, she had gotten one visitor who had crept in during the wee hours of the morning.

It was someone she never expected. Abraxas Greyback was Felix's oldest brother, she'd never met him before but Felix had spoke so very highly of him that she was honored to see him. To her disappointment he hadn't come with gifts and hopes of better health and longevity. He had come with important news.

He had told her of the premonition he had that morning. In the premonition, Felix had been tragically killed protecting her from an onslaught of wizards and his head was severed from his body to hang as proof of the Wizarding worlds dominance over the werewolves. Their world would fall but she could save it. And more importantly, she could save Felix. i"He can live a life of glory, lust and torment or he can live a life of love, pain and death. You and you alone have the power to save him." /i She had been baffled at first but once the words had settled in it had left an icy chill on her soul. How could he expect her to choose? She wasn't stupid enough to miss the message between the lines. Her choices were clear as day. She could choose a life were they were together and happily in love which in the end he would die a horrible death or she could choose a life without him, a life of suffering and sadness on her part and glory and prestige for him.

Her options were clear but the solution was blurring. She had never been loved the way that Felix loved her, Sometimes just to know that someone cared so much for her, it made her cry from happiness. She couldn't bare to be without him and she knew that he felt the same. She loved him more than life itself and to know that she had been the cause of his death would be the worst torment. But to live life without him would be the cruelest punishment ever dealt to her. Either way she would not have him. The solution was clear at that moment.

Felix would live a life of glory and torment, thus being spared from death. He'd have a life that he always dreamed about. It just wouldn't be with her. Eventually, his heart would mend and he'd forget all about their love. It was a thought that shook Belinda to the core. They had been together for too many years. Her memory would be chiseled in his brain. He would move on and live a life of glamor and esteem but he would never forget her.

Abraxas gave her a funny look after she had given him her answer. He had shook his head and sighed but said nothing. After hugging her goodbye and wishing her the best, he had left.

That morning Felix had come to visit her. He'd had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face and arms full of sweets and novelties. For a few moments she had forgotten about the whole ordeal that had taken place just a few hours before his arrival. That morning had to be one of the best mornings of Belinda's life. They had just talked, about the joys of the future and what it would be like to live together.

Felix had shared some good news though, that wouldn't be living in the mansion. No, as soon as she was well enough she'd moving to Greyback Manor were she would reside with Felix and her soon to be extended family.

Maybe Abraxas was wrong after all. Not every premonition was correct. Right?

They lived in harmony with each other, in the forest were she still resided, with their pack which had become quite larger with combination of both of their packs. Life had been blissful. She had been free of Beatrice' overwhelming, self-esteem sucking presence. She had been living her own life with someone who loved her unconditionally. Or so she had thought.

Her world had been shattered in a few short days and all because she had trusted the wrong person.

She shut the photo album and took the large green bottle from her oak mantle. She didn't want to think anymore. She was so sick of dwelling on the sadness, but sadness was all she had left. Even in her carefree memories, her mind was plagued by the sorrow. She couldn't take it anymore. The memories were so vivid in her mind. She gulped down a large swig of Irish creme. Laying back on her thin, threadbare pillows she fell asleep; tears still sliding down her beautifully aged face.

*)Chapter Break(*

Harry shook in horror. Unable to escape or even move from the sheer terror that consumed him. The female on top of him stared him down. Her gaze was unfocused and unnerving. Harry could tell that she was a werewolf from the color of her eyes. Oddly enough, that only frightened him more. A moan escaped her dark, full lips as she gripped his neck. Her breath was hot and sweet against his face. She lowered herself down until her face was buried in his neck. Harry whimpered in fright. _Where's my wand??_ He wanted to shove her away but her razor sharp nails would surely decapitate him before he could escape. He gulped as her teeth grazed his skin. She was going to bite him. He was going to die. Why hadn't he listened to Sirius? Why hadn't he stayed home?

A light, soft breath tickled his neck and he frowned at the bizarre action. The woman raised her head and stared down the other side of the alleyway. Her entire body shaky from what, Harry didn't know. She turned back to him. The frightened look on her face left him flabbergasted.

"Get up!" She behest as she rolled of him and proceeded to pull him from the ground with a strength that was deceiving to her slim form. Harry looked around quickly and wants he spotted his discarded wand he quickly retrieved it. He turned back around and aimed it at her throat.

"Stupefy!" He shouted, catching her off guard. The spell landed softly on her chest and was immediately absorbed into her but it took no visible effect at all. She looked down at her chest in disbelieve and then back at him. She opened her mouth but said nothing. Harry was too shocked for words. That had never happened before. It should have knocked her out cold but it didn't.

"Petrificus Total-" A loud, ominous roar emitted from the alleyway from which she'd come. Harry whirled away from her and pointed his wand at the dark alleyway. Every fiber of his physical being was telling him to run away but for the love of Merlin he force his legs to move. Suddenly, his left hand was seized and he was pulled backwards. Away from the shadows.

"We have to go. We have to go now." She whispered as she led him down the opposite street by the hand. Harry stared around in confusion. All his emotions were a jumble. This women who had just been about to kill him, was now leading him somewhere. He felt apprehensive about falling her but the way she clenched his hand made him think that they or she was in some type of danger. Everything was just so confusing.

"Who are you? Where are you leading me?" Harry shouted to her. He tried to pull away, to stop running but she only gripped his hand tighter, urging him on.

"He's coming! Run faster!" She pulled his hand so hard that Harry was sure a few bones had been pulled loose. Just then a loud roar boomed from behind them causing Harry's heart to jump into his chest. She whimpered loudly and picked up her pace. Harry was struggling to keep up with her. He could hear padding paws - wait? Was it an animal after them? Harry thought. A dog maybe. With every step it made, Harry could feel slight tremors in the ground from it's weight. _That's no dog!_ He sped up his pace as well, ignoring the burning, itchy feeling in his legs. Fear once again ebbing its way into his heart. Several questions ran through his mind at once. How had everything gotten so out of hand?

He had just wanted to spend some time with Duke. That was all. If only he'd known before hand.

The creature behind them was getting closer. He could feel the whispers of it's breath across his neck. He tried his best to run faster but to no avail. His legs would have crumbled under him if it weren't for the woman holding onto his hand, urging him on. Harry didn't know if she was ally or foe, she was leading him away from danger he assumed and at that moment that was good enough.

A loud animalistic rumbling past through his body making him shiver from the nearness of it. It was close. Close enough to attack them, he realized with cold fear. His eyes widened in disbelieve as understanding washed over him. _He's toying with us_

Just then with a whoosh of air the creature leaped over their heads, landing right in front them. Harry's lips parted in a gigantic "O" as he took in the humongous creature in front of him. It had the body and face of an over sized wolf but it bore some human familiarities as well, mostly around the eyes and snout but it was there nonetheless. Just then it opened it's massive jaws revealing rather large, spiky, grimy teeth. The edges of it's mouth were turned upwards and if not for the massive teeth, Harry would have thought it was smiling.

"Playtime is over!" It roared in anger. Harry was shocked speechless. It could talk, That creature, that werewolf could talk. His legs began to shake. He was going to die a gruesome, horrible death at the hands of that creature. "I've had enough of your insolence girl. It's time you learn to respect your betters."

Faster than a speeding bullet the creature had pinned her down with one big, white, sharp claw, narrowly missing Harry. Harry jumped back and crawled out of it's way.

Safely out of the creatures range, Harry slid into the darkness, hiding behind a sharp corner which led to a large dusty wall. A dead end. He took one deep breath, trying to gain control of his hammering heart. Screams echoed through the air, filled with pain and agony. Harry covered his ears, not wanting to hear what was happening to her. He still hear her screams, hear those sharp claws tearing through her clothes and hear her pleas for mercy. He couldn't leave her like had tried to get him out of danger's way. i She did it for herself! /i His conscience hissed. How was he going to save her anyway. Magic hadn't worked against her and comparing her to that creature was like comparing a cat to a wolf.

Maybe he could buy time for her to get away. Thinking quickly, Harry stepped out of the shadows and stared in horror at the scene. Their was blood everywhere. It coated the ground like red paint, thick and dark. He stared at the barely recognizable, convulsing body beneath the open claw. He had to do something. Aiming his wand with a shaky hand, Harry cast the only spell that came to mind.

"Incendio!" A burst of flames shot from the tip of his wand streaming directly to the large werewolf. The creature jumped out of the way causing the spell to miss him by just a few inches. It growled and shook it's coat. It's golden eyes were on him now. Harry gulped involuntarily. It bared it's mighty fangs in anger, crouching low in a predatory manner.

"Incarcerous!" Harry yelled, configuring ropes from thin air. The ropes sprung through the air and automatically wrapped themselves around the bloodthirsty beast. The ropes held him tightly. No matter how hard the creature thrashed the ropes remained but with each pull they thinned a fraction. With more nerve than Harry thought he could muster he surge forward towards the mutilated woman. Harry was more than surprised when she managed to get to her feet and stumble towards him. He wrapped one of her slender arms around his shoulder, practically dragging her in the alleyway.

"Come back here." Fenrir roared with fury. He would not be duped by a child.

Harry turned back meeting the creature's furious glare.

"Geminlere." Harry said. Instantly a bright white light ingulfed him, leaving as soon as it came but in the place of Harry and the woman, stood eight copies of him.

Fenrir growled as he flexed his muscles. He pushed and stretched his body against the tight ropes. With a snap the ropes broke and fell to the ground. Fenrir grinned triumphantly. He advanced on the still copies. He would kill them all and then he would finish off the wretched little bitch. Without warning the copies charged at him, latching themselves onto his thighs and hackles.

* * *

A/n: Sorry the chapter is so short but I didn't have enough time to write. :( The next chapter will be longer.

In the next chapter you will watch Duke Lemon get taken down a peg, you'll see that devilish wolf lurking inside of Remus and most of and finally, you'll see Fenrir in a different light. :D I look forward to reading the reviews for this and if you thing there is something I should add, please inform me.

P.s.

I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks to all the Communities that added this story:

Best Yaoi Fics in Harry Potters

Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate

My Fav& Popular Fiction 92% YAOI

Stories that jump out and say READ ME !

Sweetsmiles Fav's

Sword of the shadow

The Wolf

Crossover, slash, and other . . . my favorite fics

I am truly honored and I hope many more of you add me.


	4. Through the forest to grandma’s

A/n: Sorry Fans! I haven't been able to get to the story lately :( ( Don't worry I haven't forgot. I'm writing it as we speak. )

*)Chapter four: Through the forest to grandma's house(*

Harry watched in astonishment as eight copies of him ran towards the big, frightening werewolf. Seizing the chance, he ran back into the alleyway with his would be rescuer. He could hear the creature roaring behind them and the sound of cries and screams as the mighty creature tore apart his copies. Harry stared around the dirty, dusty alleyway searching desperately for an exit or a hiding place. There was nothing but the large dusty, solid wall. Why had he run back in the alley? Harry berated himself.

"You can run but you can't hide!" The werewolf bellowed.

He looked over at the mangled, bloody woman who held onto his shoulder. She was trembling terribly and the blood that dripped from her wounds was soaking through his clothing. He breathed heavily; the copies wouldn't be able to hold the creature back for much longer.

Time was running out and there was nowhere to go. The creature was standing in the middle of the street blocking both exits. There was no way Harry and the battered woman could get past him now, not even with the help of his magical clones. He was instantly startled out of his thoughts as one of the eight clones was thrown against the side wall of the alley way. He stared in shock as the prone body fell to the ground with a sickening splat, and immediately evaporated. He was running out of time.

He could hear the creature growling and clawing at the dying copies, Tremors ran through him with every vibration. He aimed his wand at the east wall, a spell on his tongue but at the same time it was entirely unknown to him.

"Evis. . . Acti. . . Merlin!" He clenched his head as fright seized him, He couldn't think of a spell. Not one came to mind. He had never been so scared in his life. Not even in the ministry of magic when Sirius had almost fell through the veil. Not even when he'd been attacked by Dementors. If that werewolf got to him, he wouldn't die cold, in a sad memory induced delusion, he'd die a gruesome, painful death. He thought of those humongous claws tearing through his flesh and his teeth begin to chatter.

The woman on his shoulder began to gurgle and choke on her own blood, she was shaking and trembling terribly. Harry sat the woman down gently, her back facing the tallest wall. She needed to go to 's quickly.

He had to get them out somehow or else she would be dead soon. He felt a lump form in his throat as thoughts of what he would never get to do if he died formed. He'd never get to tell Sirius and Remus how much they meant to him. He would never get to tell Ron and Hermione how much he valued their friendship but most off all, he'd never get to Snape and Malfoy how much he truly loathed them.

She coughed and gurgled again, filling Harry with dread and sorrow. He had seen people die before and he wasn't keen on seeing it happen again. He had watched Sirius fall through the veil. He remembered how crushed he had felt, how devastated he had been. But he had gotten Sirius back a week later, though his godfather had been banged up and had to stay in the hospital ward at Hogwarts for awhile. He couldn't bare to think about what her family would go through or how much pain she was going through.

Fawn ignored the ache of strain in her arms as she reached for the wall. If she was going to die she would rather be anywhere then there. Someone had to know what Fenrir had done. She knew that if she died there Fenrir would devour her and the boy, nobody would ever know what happened to them which allow Fenrir to tell as many lies about what happened as he wanted to. Her mother would never know. She would not die this way. With blood covered fingertips she began to write the code on the wall. If she was luck Wolf would be watching the portals.

Harry jumped and ducked as another one of his copies was thrown into the alleyway, colliding with a wall. They were running out of time.

He was beyond scared, he felt helpless and trapped. Spells didn't work against the hellish beast and his physical strength was no match. His thoughts were so scrambled and uncertain. These could be the last moments of his life. His mind went blank for a split second before it was bombarded with memories of his past. It all past him in a blink of the eye making yearns and mourn for his life. He had so much more he had to do. So much more he wanted to do.

A loud roar echoed through the alley, rumbling the foundation of the walls.

"Come out and play." Fenrir said, his humongous paws making the ground tremble beneath him. "I promised I won't bite, much." His voice got quieter as he approached the entrance. He slowed his breathing as adrenaline settled in, blood rushed to his nether regions and eye balls creating a pleasant throbbing sensation. His teeth began to throb from eagerness but he refused to rush in for the kill. The best things in the world had to be savored.

Harry slowly backed up against the wall. He couldn't let his life end this way. The wizarding world would perish without him. Harry thought for a second. His fear was instantly replaced by anger. All he had wanted was a normal life with people who sincerely cared for him. But instead of giving him what any child deserves to have. He was raised like cattle. Every aspect of his life had been decided for him. He was even been manipulated into one way of thinking.

Just the way Dumbledore had planned it. Once he was old and ripe the decrepit old headmaster had plucked him from the metaphorical vine and placed him upon a pedestal. Where he was to be worshiped and despised like a heathen God. He never wanted the life that was thrust upon him but fate was a cruel mistress. Here was now, paying for the liberation that he so desperately sought after. It wasn't fair. In that moment Harry swore vengeance on everyone who had ever used him in his life.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as a bright light erupted behind him. He would have thought that it was magical backlash from all of his anger but when he whirled around to stare into the bright light he realized that it was the gigantic wall.

It was a portal, Harry realized. He stared down at the young woman, wondering if she had somehow opened it.

Quickly, without giving it another thought, Harry ran towards the bright portal.

Fenrir crossed the threshold of the Alley. His big malevolent heart filled with adrenaline. He could smell Fawn's blood drenched skin. He loved the way she tasted but he couldn't wait to taste that delicious looking boy that was with her. He wondered just how tender the boy's flesh was. The aging werewolf sniffed the ground, his large nostrils sucking in oxygen like hoover vacuums sucked in dirt. MMM, the boy was a virgin. Fenrir smiled lecherously.

Quickly, he turned the corner of the alleyway, growling as he did. He stared at the glowing wall in awe. It must have been the portal to the Bloodfest. The clever little bitch had found it.

Fenrir watched quietly as the boy lifted Fawn onto his back preparing to fling himself into the portal. They would not get away that easily. With massive strides Fenrir ran towards them. As he reached the portal he leapt into it, his muzzle making contact with Fawn's bloody back. He opened his jaws wide, preparing to take a bite into her but as he closed his jaws, she disintegrated into air. He tried to open his eyes but the bright white light was candescent that it caused his eyes to sting and burn. He growled into the gravity, shaking his head as his body became weightless. He tried to sniff the air for the delicious smelling boy but his sense of smell had somehow been dulled. He felt something swipe against his muzzle.

Hoping it was the boy Fenrir opened his jaws quickly and clamped down on the object. He heard a shrilly agony filled scream. He smiled sadistically, grinding his teeth into the tender flesh. As the boy's young blood filled his mouth,

The boy disintegrated as well. Fenrir didn't notice however, he was to enthralled with taste of the kid's blood. It was the most tantalizing thing he'd ever tasted. He needed more. He felt his heart began to race with excitement. He moaned with pleasure, a sense of arousal coming over him. The magic in the boy's blood was powerful and antiquated. He had never tasted blood as strong, old, boundless and powerful in all his days. He had to taste the boy again. He just had to. Fenrir thought as he felt a need possess him.

Suddenly, he was launched from the portal. He was hurdled down onto the rocky ground, his body slid across the razor sharp rocks, splitting through his skin in different places. Fenrir winced at the pain. For a moment he lay in the same place he had landed, just recollecting himself.

He breathed in his surroundings. The old familiar scent of Fang Tavern filled his nostrils. He could smell the many humans inside. He licked his chops in excitement. He immediately lifted himself from the ground, the wounds on his body now completely healed. He tried to open his eyes but immediately shut them against the sting that accompanied it. He opened his eyes again, his vision clear now.

He looked around the dark area searching for the body of that succulent boy but there was not a soul around. However, he could still smell the boy's fear and sweat on the rocky earth. It was fresh, indicating that the boy had been there not to long ago. Along with the boy's scent was an underlying scent of mediocre werewolf blood. No doubt it was Fawn's. He sniffed the air again, trying to find which direction they had went. A familiar scent filled his nostrils this time. Unlike the old bloody scent of Fang Tavern this scent smelled like Fenrir. It was weird, Fenrir thought. It was an old yet youthful scent, it was savage, wild, baneful and reckless. It was Wolf, Fenrir's only cousin. Fenrir grinned,

Wolf must have had the boy. Oh, tonight would be an excellent night for Fenrir. Fenrir smiled happily as he walked to the backdoor of the old nightclub. He pushed the broken- down metal door open and walked into the busy, bumbling atmosphere.

*~Chapter break~*

Sirius paced the carpeted floor of his private study. His mind was wrecked with worry for his godson. He didn't really know what to do. He had never been in a position of such importance before. Harry was missing and he didn't know where the sixteen-year-old reckless teen could be. He only hoped that they found the kid soon before the Death Eaters were alert of his godson's disappearance.

"Calm down, Sirius. Tonks and Moody are searching the area as we speak. We'll find him" The kind werewolf tried to reassure his worried friend. "We know he wasn't kidnapped so where do think he could have went?"

"I don't know, Remus. Remus, he was so angry earlier after I told him he couldn't go out." Sirius said as he flopped down in his leather chair. "He's just a kid and he's been forced into the position of a savior. It's not right Remus it's just not. He just wanted to live a little. He should be able to act his age . I just wanted him to feel normal for a bit you know? But everything I do seems to be wrong. Everyone constantly tells me that I don't know how to raise my own godson. That I don't know my own godson." Sirius whispered furiously.

Everything he did was wrong in the eyes of the Order. They would rather Harry stayed in the dark about everything that happened around him but Sirius couldn't do that he couldn't watch as Harry was led to slaughter like a gullible cow. So, on occasions he would tell the sixteen-year-old what was important for him to know. Sometimes those bits of information got him trouble with Dumbledore but Sirius didn't care. Dumbledore's opinion didn't matter as long as Harry was safe and happy. However, he wasn't always in charge of his godson's life and his decisions were influence by other people, like Dumbledore.

"Sometimes it's best if Harry doesn't know everything, Sirius. You know he's prone to making irrational decisions. Where did he ask to go? There's a chance he went there. " Remus thought with rationality. He was worried for Harry as well but he couldn't let it over take him. He had to stay optimistic. He had to have hope. Harry was a resourceful young man. He would be just fine.

"I can't remember where. He said he wanted to spend sometime with his friend. I think he said the kid's name was Lemon. No, It was Duke Lemon. Yeah, that's it." Sirius recollected his thoughts. "Do you think he could be with that kid? We need to find out where he lives. Remus can you fire call Kingsley and brief him about what's happened. See if he can get any info about that boy. Make sure he doesn't tell Dumbledore. The last thing we need is to have this blown out of proportion."

Remus inhaled sharply at the name. It couldn't be. Remus thought as his heart began to race with fear for Harry. He had had dealings with the Lemon clan before. They were a bunch of manipulative, cowardly cannibals. They were famous for their sadistic orgies and cannibalistic parties. If Harry was with the Lemon boy he was in more trouble than Remus had thought.

The Lemons were high-ranking werewolves. They were a small clan who lived in different places around Bradford-On-Avon. They were blood-thirsty, psychotic fools who believed in human sacrifice to the moon.

"Sirius, I think I know where Harry could be. If I'm right, there is a chance that Harry might already be . . . d-" Remus started hurriedly but couldn't finish. No, Harry wasn't died. He couldn't be and Remus would not even assume such a thing.

"There's a chance that he's what, Remus?" Sirius questioned suspiciously. "Remus what do you know?" Sirius got up from his chair and placed his palms on his large cherry wood desk with hope.

"I think Harry may be with a clan werewolf. If he is with Duke Lemon then there is a big chance the boy isn't alone. Sirius, Harry is in grave danger. We need to alert Dumbledore of this." Remus whispered seriously.

Sirius' eyes widened a bit and his heart filled with relief. At least now they had a lead, they weren't searching aimlessly anymore. Harry would be okay. They'd find him soon. They didn't need Dumbledore. If anything the decrepit headmaster would hinder their search more than help it. Dumbledore was too manipulative, he would probably do something against Sirius to teach him a lesson. Sirius didn't care what the old bastard did to him, as long as Harry was safe, sound and happy.

Dumbledore always blew things out of proportion. Harry didn't need that. Harry needed to be accepted and taught yet Dumbledore berated the the young man for every decision he made and for every 'unsmart' thing he wanted to do. Sirius had witnessed those things and it pained him to see Harry judged so harshly for the impulses he couldn't control.

Harry was a teenaged boy and he would want to go out every once in a while alone. Even though he was a savior he was still a teenaged boy. He was going to want to go out alone and live a little, instead of keeping him cooped up and ignorant to all the things that were happening around him Sirius wanted to teach him how to be cautious and protect himself. It would help him in his future then keeping him the dark about everything.

"No! Look, Remus, I don't expect you to understand but Harry doesn't need someone who will criticize his every action and thought. I'm pretty sure that's how all this got started in the first place. I know Dumbledore will find out eventually but right now my main concern is getting Harry home safe and sound. I don't care about 'teaching him a lesson'. He needs to know that we'll be here for him even when he makes bad decisions. He needs to know that we're here to help him through those things and teach him better ways of doing things. Dumbledore would like to have Harry follow his every move without question, never thinking for himself. Harry has to think for himself Remus. Harry has to be able to make good decisions by himself or else this war will eat him up. He will never learn to do that when there is always someone telling him to follow the leader. When he gets home we'll need to talk to him about what he pulled tonight." Sirius ranted quickly. He didn't have time to argue with Remus, he had a godson to find.

"Please firecall Kingsley and ask him to look up any registered Werewolves by the name of Duke Lemon." Sirius pleaded with his childhood friend. "Can you get in contact with any of your old 'buddies'?" Sirius asked as he walked to the door.

Remus looked at his friend deeply for the first time in many years. Sirius had really grown up in the last two or three years. Sirius had never been very observant or responsible but here he was talking about Harry as if he was his own son. He spoke with so much understanding and caring that it left Remus stunned. However, Sirius spoke with too much optimism. There was a chance that Harry wasn't with the Lemon boy. What would they do if he wasn't?

"What if he's not with the Lemon boy Sirius what if the Death Eaters have him?" Remus said before he could catch himself.

"Don't think like that. Have hope." Sirius said as he pulled the door of the study open. He cast his dark eyes on Remus waiting for his best friend to answer his previous questions. " Can you get in contact with any of your old werewolf friends and see if they have any information about the Lemon Boy's whereabouts? I'm going to go wake the Weasleys."

"Oh!" Remus said in surprise. "Yes, I'll see what I can do." Remus nodded as he walked over to the roaring fireplace preparing to call Kingsley. He listened until Sirius left the room before he lifted his wand to the fire. He knew that Sirius was trying to prove that they could take care of Harry without Dumbledore's constant supervision but when it came to Harry's safety, Remus would not risk the emerald-eyed teen's life for Sirius' foolish pride. With resignation, Remus flicked his wand at the fire, calling not Kingsley but Dumbledore.

To Be Continued . . . .

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this. I spent forever working on it. Happy Holidays everyone and have a good New Year's. :D I'm going to go take a nap since this chapter is finished. The next chapter will be alot longer and a few new characters will be introduced. (not many. I promise ;) )


	5. Chapter 5: A party to remember

Harry hissed in pain as Duke wrapped healing herbs around his wounded ankle. His entire body shook from cold and fear. Duke rubbed his leg comfortingly, smiling up at the recovering young man.

"You're fine. You're safe here." Duke cooed with a grin. Once the herbs were fully wrapped around Harry's ankle and his mangled skin was no longer visible, Duke grabbed both of the younger male's thin legs and placed them gently on the feather soft bed.

"Will that girl be ok?" Harry said, his voice raspy and low from screaming.

"Who, Fawn?" Duke asked with disgust. He couldn't belief that Harry was asking about that lowly poser. The ugly she-wolf was nothing more than a waste of time and space. Duke would have let her die; if Wolf Greyback hadn't been around.

Wolf Greyback was a tall, muscular young man with thick blond hair and killer amber eyes. He was so gorgeous that glancing upon him once would give a blind person sight; hearing his deep, husky voice would make a mute person sing and a deaf person hear. Wolf was humble and nice and always sincere and Duke loathed him nearly as much as he hated Fenrir.

Wolf was somewhat like a governor in the werewolf society. He kept the peace and dispatched justice in the turbulent, savage community. He was a political figure that could not be fought.

_A saint amongst the sinners and demons._ Duke scoffed in thought.

It was Wolf's job to prevent uprisings, massacres and wars between all werewolves in the United Kingdom. He was supposed to make sure that every Lycan voice was heard no matter their blood status. He was a run-of-the-mill do-gooder.

He refused to be apposed. In a political sense he was just as ferocious as Fenrir but the handsome blond man had a kinder, more discreet and manipulative persona.

Duke's older brother, Brian, had apposed Wolf in an election for governor once. The battle had been a bloody one with thousands, perhaps millions of spectators but in the end Wolf had won.

Brian had been rendered blind, deaf and paralyzed. His brother wasn't able to eat solid foods for seven months. That wasn't the worst part of what Wolf had done to Brian. It was as if the burly , seven foot man was trapped in his own body. A prison of his own flesh.

Brian could speak but Duke was not thankful for that. Sometimes at night he could still his hear his brother's cries and shrill scream for help and for mercy. Duke could never ease his brother's pain since Brian couldn't see or hear him. Duke had been filled with sorrow and happiness when Brian finally died, a year after the battle.

Needless to say, Duke had never forgiven Wolf for that. Duke would have his revenge once Fenrir was out of the way. He would skin the young governor alive.

Duke hadn't known that Wolf would be present. He had been careful about watching the portals and entrances but somehow the sneaky governor had slipped through the cracks, that was the exact thing he had been trying to prevent. His mission would be a lot harder now. One of the other guests must have invited him. Duke presumed. It was possible. Duke have a heavy sigh, wondering why his life was so complicated.

"Yes, she has been wounded pretty badly but she'll be ok in a few weeks." Duke answered as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry nodded with a sad weary smile, laying his head on one of Duke's broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry I ruined your party."

"Nonsense. People are still out there dancing and having fun without me. The party was no fun for me without you anyway. Just rest for now, your ankle will be healed completely soon and then perhaps if you're feeling up to it we can go down stairs and have a little fun?" Duke whispered as he caressed Harry's thick, long black hair. "What happened to you on your way here?"

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the ordeal he had suffered. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about his wounded ankle. He had been bitten. He had been bitten by a werewolf. His life was officially over. Now he would not only have to put up with the people who loved to hate him but also the people who loved to hate werewolves. The Ministry would condemn him.

"I got bitten." Harry whispered, turning away. At that moment Harry felt so overwhelmed. He felt like his brain had fallen out of the back of his skull. His head fell back against the strong wooden bed post as fatigue overtook him.

"Duke, what am I going to do?" He whispered somberly.

Duke smiled. The herbs were taking effect.

"For now you'll rest, my love."Duke said huskily. He reached forward from his position beside Harry, he turned the younger male's face in his direction and kissed his soft dry lips.

Harry tried to pull away but Duke was much too strong. So, Harry just lay there in resignation. He was ever so tired. He tried not to grimace as Duke's tongue roamed his mouth.

At any other time Harry would have pushed him away. He would have forced Duke away and probably hexed him but at that moment he felt too exhausted to fight.

It wasn't an awful experience, Harry thought, though he was not attracted to guys and Duke was making him nauseous. He just hoped that it would be over soon.

Finally, Duke pulled away, just as bile began to rise into Harry's mouth. In a hurry, Harry bent over the opposite side of the bed and spewed all the contents of his stomach.

Duke grunted, his member began to tingle from such close contact with the tantalizing youth. Without thinking he reached forward, placing his hand on Harry's hip. Caressing it. It was time. Harry had been so pliant during the kiss that there was no doubt in Duke's mind that Harry didn't want him.

Harry jumped slightly from the unwarranted touch. Something was happening and with all of his being Harry wanted it to stop.

"D-Duke, no." Harry whispered. His mouth felt so dry and he felt so very tired. Harry inhaled sharply as Duke climbed on top of him, binding his hands together so he couldn't fight. Duke grinned widely.

"I've wanted you for so long, my love."Duke smiled as he caressed the younger male's cheek. He took profound pleasure in the disorientated look on Harry's face. Those precious emerald green eyes were wide and sleepy, his cheeks were delicately flushed and his lips, oh his lips. Duke quivered at the sight of those magnificent ruby lips. Quickly, he pulled Harry's unwounded leg up against his chest while lifting the inebriated youth's hips, forcing his erection against Harry's subtle bottom.

"Can you feel how excited you make me?"Duke licked his pointed fangs as he ground himself against Harry. "You have no idea how enticing you are, do you?"

Harry whimpered as fog overwhelmed his brain. "No, please. N-No I'm not gay."Harry stuttered trying to articulate his feelings. His heart began to race with excitement. Or perhaps fear, Harry no longer knew. He tried sluggishly to move his leg from Duke's shoulder but Duke held on tightly.

"You're not worried that I'm going to fuck you, are you?" Duke smiled as he bent in to kiss Harry one more time. "I'm not going to fuck you. At least not yet. Soon though, you'll be mine."Harry whimpered softly as his vision began to blur. As he lost consciousness, he could feel the cold sharp ebbing of fear overtaking him.

Meanwhile, Fenrir downed a lager at the neon bar. He grinned at a topless muggle dancing on the bar. She winked at him and wrapped her long nimble legs around the neon blue stripper pole, twirling and grinding like the whore she was.

Fenrir slammed the lager down as the scent of her skin filled his nostrils. She was ovulating, Fenrir realized as he locked eyes with her. His arousal now being renewed.

Slowly, he walked over to the end of the bar where she was. He licked his chapped liquor stained lips, his eyes revealing the savage inside. She shivered visibly and averted her eyes. Submissive, Fenrir thought.

_Maybe just a nibble. _Fenrir thought and as fast as a bullet he reached upwards prepared to pull her down but just as his right hand connected with her arm he felt himself being yanked back. Instinctively he whirled around forcing the hand from his collar and grabbing the offender by the throat. He through the man against the bar, his hand gripping the man's throat so hard that his sharp nails drew blood. He growled with murderous rage.

"Let me go." Wolf coughed, scraping at Fenrir's hand. Fenrir bared his fangs, not sure wether he'd kill his cousin or allow him to live another day.

"I should just fucking kill you right now. Don't you ever do that again." Fenrir emphasized his point by shoving the younger male into the bar on last time before letting go. Wolf fell to ground gasping for air.

"You're fucking insane!"Wolf exclaimed as he got to his feet.

Fenrir grinned at this. Wolf had finally figured it out. "And don't you forget it."

"I need to talk to you." Wolf spoke as he straightened his t-shirt. He peered around the crowd. Nobody had noticed what had happened or that Fenrir was even there, save for the muggle bartender and drunken stripper and he doubted that they knew one werewolf from the next. "Let's go."

"What? No, I have a sexy little blue-eyed whore waiting for me. Whatever you've gotta tell me take it up with Belinda." Fenrir said as he turned his back, about to walk back to the now frightened stripper.

"No, Fenrir. I think I'll take it up with you. Let's go." Wolf spoke courageously, causing Fenrir to smile.

"Who do you think you are, the big bad wolf?"Fenrir laughed at himself. Wolf only stared at him before turning away and walking through the crowd. Fenrir huffed, if he didn't follow he would never hear the end of it which would probably lead to him going farther round the bend of insanity. With a growl he reasoned to follow Wolf.

"Where are you taking me?" Fenrir asked with boredom as they left the dancing crowd and Wolf turned a corner just behind the dj's stand.

"Follow me." Was the only response he got and an irritated one at that. He huffed as he turned the corner which led into a narrow dimly lite corridor. Wolf stopped in the middle of the corridor in front of a short and wide door.

He pushed it open, revealing the suspicious darkness inside. Fenrir sniffed the air cautiously but there was no essence of magic within the room, just the faint lingering scent of human blood and bile. Wolf walked in first, flicking on the light switch and gesturing Fenrir in.

"What do you want?" Fenrir grumbled as he crossed the threshold and slammed the door.

"You're one fucked up piece of shit, you know that?"Wolf fumed as he pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it with his wand. Fenrir noticed that Wolf's entire body was shaking. . .with anger. Fenrir grinned at his usually composed cousin.

"What are you on about?" Fenrir said as he cleaned his fingernails of crusted blood. He'd already licked his face clean of ever molecule of blood that his tongue could reach.

"You have no respect for anything, do you? You just don't care who you hurt or what effect it has on anyone. All you do is take, use, and destroy, everything... _everything_ that you touch. You're like a virus. No, you're like AIDS or rabies."Wolf seethed through clench teeth. Fenrir sucked his teeth. _Deja Vu_.He had this conversation with Wolf before. When Wolf spoke it was like a wildfire, better to let it burn itself out.

"I send someone to help you and what do you do? You try to eat her! I wonder why I waste my time." Wolf hung his head as he collapsed onto a nearby chair. Fenrir could see the fatigue and abhor in his eyes.

"I never asked for your help. I can take care of myself. That girl did taste good though."Fenrir as he rubbed his tongue against his fangs, remembering the feeling of ribbing into Fawn's flesh.

"How dare you. Did you know that only five minutes after you left the brothel, there was a Deatheater raid there? I believe they were looking for you. Fawn more than likely saved your life." Wolf put so much conviction in the last sentence that it left Fenrir wondering about his cousin's relationship with her.

Deatheaters had been looking for him. Fenrir thought to himself. He had always known that it would be a matter of time before the Dark Lord came looking for him. He had somehow avoided the Dark Lord's radar in the first war but that type of luck was rare. This time around Fenrir wasn't so sure he would escape.

He knew that under the Dark Lord's control he could not live and it wasn't in his nature to submit nor be intimidated. He would just have to handle it when the time came. He had never feared the Dark Lord and he wouldn't fear him now nor would he bow to him. He'd have to teach the control freak a lesson soon.

"She's a weird one though. She doesn't taste much like a werewolf. You know usually werewolves taste all iron-y and worn from the extra hormones from human consumption but she tastes almost pure. Is she still alive? Is she here?"Fenrir asked nonchalantly, as if the platinum blonde hadn't said anything at all. He hoped she wasn't dead he would really enjoy finishing her off. Fenrir turned away from Wolf, walking to the window which peered into the pitched forest behind the Tavern.

Wolf huffed audibly. Fenrir could hear him grinding his sharp teeth together in fury. "If Deatheaters are looking for you Fenrir this could threaten the lively hood of every werewolf in England. You know how _he _works, he'll use anything to weed you out. You shouldn't be here."

"Did they kill anyone?" Fenrir asked before thinking.

"Montgomery Howl, Amara tells me he tried to protect the women. He was mutilated beyond physical recognition and there were signs of sodomy. Julie Dirch, you remember her don't you? They raped and burned her. She was only 25 years old, Fenrir. Wallace Johnson and Violette Flowers were hung up like slaughtered pigs. They cut off Johnson's bollocks. Everyone else is doing ok save for a few of the barmaids." Wolf said, sorrow filled his voice.

Fenrir closed his eyes. He'd known Dirch personally. Fenrir pouted. He would have loved to fuck her one last time. He didn't have time to think about that though. The Dark Lord was attacking his kind. He felt anger rise inside of him. The Dark Lord had entered _his_ turf and killed _his_ kind. Such bravery would have to be stopped. If the Dark Lord thought he could get away with that, he was sorely mistaken.

"Did you send anyone out?" Fenrir asked. That was what usually happened when wizards attacked werewolves, a group was sent out to assess the damage and fight if necessarily. Said group was the equivalent of wizard auras without all the fancy training.

"Yes, I sent six of the strongest werewolves I could find. However, they arrived too late." Wolf spoke with no emotion. He inhaled on the cigar and exhaled with tension.

" You shouldn't be here Fenrir. I got here an hour ago. There are three Death eaters here. We've managed to separate them from each other but if they see you it could be detrimental for everyone here tonight."

Fenrir growled low in his throat. He had spent half of his life being a lap dog, being controlled. He refused to be controlled now. He had taken care of his kingdom. They had prospered because of him and he would not be told what to do.

"This is my kingdom! MINE. I will leave this place when I see fit to leave. I will not be chased away from what is rightfully mine by some raving lunatic. I am Fenrir Greyback, I bow to no one!" Fenrir roared, he picked up the cherry wood table in the far right corner of the room and chucked it at the wall. He watch, his anger somewhat quenched as the table collided with the wall and broke into tiny little pieces.

"Will you come down from you power high! You just don't see when someone is trying to help you. The werewolves here are not your sympathizers. If Death eaters come swarming here do think they will help you?" Wolf exclaimed as he got up from the chair.

"Did you take a good look at some of the guests here? Last time I checked Barnabas Blues loathes you. The Ginsberg clan is here as well. Perhaps I should remind you that the Ginsberg's still haven't forgiven you for what you did to their son. Oh, I almost forgot. This party is hosted by Duke Lemon. You do remember his dad don't you? Everyone here is against you. They are plotting, Fenrir. I don't see anyone that we can trust except for my men."

Fenrir smiled against the pain growing in his chest. Betrayal had always been the hardest thing for him to swallow. It wasn't as if he had never had someone plot mutiny against him but never had he ever had such a vast number of lycan folk plotting against him.

They were quickly forgetting who had protected them during the first war. They were forgetting who still protected them chaos and the manipulation of wizards. Perhaps it was time for him to remind them. He had given up everything that he had ever _ever _wanted, all for his kingdom. His ungrateful kingdom.

"Perhaps it's time for me to re-assert my position." Fenrir spoke gruffly as he stared out the window into the night, accepting the comforting feeling of nostalgia.

To Be Continued . . .

A/n. : I know this is a very long chapter. I've been working on it for the past two months. I hope everyone likes it. Since I have more time on my hands now I'll be able to update sooner. The next chapter is probably going to start with the rest of Fenrir's Pov, then Duke and lastly, Harry. Oh! If anyone is wondering, yes, Duke did drug Harry but there is a purpose to this. The voldemort thing was gonna come in later chapters but I didn't want to draw it out to long. Also, Harry is still in glamour form but he won't be for too long.

Also, my birthday is tommorrow. I'll be 18 years old as of the September 9th. Happy B-day for me!

P.s. I'm thinking that Fenrir's father looked something like these two actors. Wilfred Pickles Tom Courtenay


	6. Chapter 6: A party to remember pt 2

"At the current time I think it is best to keep a close eye on Sirius. Don't let him know that I am aware of the situation. I will fire call Kingsley and see what he knows about Mr. Lemon." Dumbledore spoke somberly through the fire. Remus raised his eyebrow in question. Was that it? He had spent the worse half of fifteen minutes telling Dumbledore what had happened and the old man's only response was . . . basically do nothing.

"That's it? You're not going to do anything?" Remus exclaimed. All of his worry was for not. He had never heard Dumbledore sound so unaffected. It was frightening to see that side of one of his highly-praised mentors.

"Yes, I plan to keep a close eye on the situation. I will be doing as much as I can to make sure that young Mr. Potter returns safely. " Dumbledore said reassuringly, as he stroked his beard.

Remus let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. It was a relief to know that Dumbledore understood, not only his concern for Harry's well-being but also Sirius' position and concern. "At the moment, I believe that you should go along with Sirius in this. However, I would appreciate it if you would keep me posted on any developments."

Remus nodded as he got to his feet.

"Should I be expecting Snape?" Remus asked. Dumbledore usually sent Snape when things went wrong, as if the greasy haired man was some how superior to them. It was quite irritating at times. He knew that Dumbledore only wanted the wizarding world to be safe but it kind of felt as if Dumbledore didn't trust them.

"Not this time, Remus. Not this time." Dumbledore whispered with fatigue. "Sometimes we have to decide between what is easy and what is right. There has to be an order to the world and we must all face the consequences of our decisions."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. He didn't quite understand what Dumbledore was trying to say. Had Snape done something? Had he been rendered untrustworthy?

"Nothing, my boy. I believe that Sirius might be looking for you by now. Perhaps, you should rejoin him." Dumbledore stated with slight cheer. Remus nodded as Dumbledore's face faded from the fire.

As he left the room, Remus realized that he felt a lot calmer than he had originally. Perhaps, things would be fine.

_Now all you have to do is find a werewolf friend. _Remus felt dread overtake him. He hadn't spoken to another werewolf in about 19 years. He had forsaken that world long ago. All his ties were severed. They knew of his deception and they would sooner see him dead then trust him again. However, there was no doubt in his mind that some of the people he had known, would know the whereabouts of Duke Lemon. He had no qualms with trying but he didn't want any harm to come to Harry or to put the Ootp in a worse condition.

Working as a spy was not an easy job. Werewolves were savage, bloodthirsty, sex-crazed creatures who had no morals and no respect for anything. Remus had become a spy about three years before Harry was born. He had wanted to make a difference during the first war, deep down he had wanted to prove that he wasn't as useless as he had felt.

Sirius and James where always somewhere in the spotlight, being audacious and brazen while he was in the limelight. Not that he usually minded but sometimes he wondered what it was like to feel so... solid. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to have a purpose.

James got the bravery and glory. Sirius got the charm and countless sexual conquests. Peter got the blandness and solitude. All he had was the haunting curse and hatred of society. However, Remus had never been jealous of them though, they couldn't help what they were anymore than he could help being a werewolf.

So when Dumbledore needed a spy, Remus had jumped at the chance. Dumbledore had made it seem like such an outstanding opportunity. Remus could prove his worth and not only that , he could use his horrid curse as an advantage for the greater good. As a spy he would finally learn if there was any chance of him living some semblance of a normal life with his condition. So, he had naively accepted.

During this time he had done some of the most horrible things imaginable. He'd murdered, eaten and done some of the most depraved things to innocent beings. Those things destroyed the person that he had once been. Turning the hopeful young man into the worn down, haunted, pessimistic, aged man that he now was.

All for the greater good. Remus thought with bitterness. Though his time with the werewolves was brief, the scars that had been imprinted in his soul would stay with him forever.

~*Chapter Break*~

Harry twisted and turned, his flesh burning up. He felt hot all over. As if someone had cast incendio on him. He stared around the empty room with blurry vision. Where was he?

He couldn't recall where he was or how he got there. All he knew was the overwhelming longing that was burning him from the inside out. The infected bite on his leg throbbed with longing.

He felt so empty. As if his heart had been destroyed, leaving an empty hole inside him. Something was missing, the abyss growing in his chest and the longing coursing through his veins were evidence of that. He ran his hands along the side of the bed in attempt to ease his racing heartbeat.

"Please. Please." He whispered through gritted teeth as he curled into himself. Tears prickling his eyes. The longing was maddening.

"What is wrong with me?" He whimpered. His body was starting to ache with a painful dull throb. He needed to get out. He needed to find it.

Slowly, he crawled from the bed with his hands, lowering himself onto the carpeted floor where he lay panting. He couldn't move anymore. He was to tired and he ached all over. He closed his eyes with a faint whimper. `He could hear the music playing just below the room.

He could feel the masses of people dancing, rubbing against each other, possessed by the rhythm. He could smell their sweat. He moaned, inhaling deeply. The abyss inside of him and the painful bodily throb somewhat subdued.

His body arched upwards with need. He wanted to be touched. He dragged his hands down his body to grasp his jean clad arousal.

He breathed deeply again. The scent of the partygoers filled his nostrils and suddenly he stopped. He could smell it. It was something wild and powerful. He could smell it's salty iron-y skin as if he was right beside it. He could feel it moving through the crowd as if they shared the same skin.

He opened his eyes quickly and turned on to his stomach. The ache now replaced by an unfathomable thirst for that wild smelling creature. He grinned deeply as he pressed his body against the floor.

"Soon, my love. Soon."

He licked his lips as he rose from the floor. He would have his beloved. He thought as he walked to the door. He twisted the knob but it refused to budge. He growled with fury . Nothing would get in his way. Nothing.

He threw his arms forward, directing all of his anger at the offending object and pulled his arms above his head. The door creaked and it's hinges broke as it was blasted from it's frame. The large ebony door flew into the wall opposite it's entrance, tearing through the wall paper and destroying the foundation and embedding it's self into the hole it had created.

Harry sniffed the air again as he peaked out of the gigantic hole in the wall into the dimly lit hallway. There were to many people around, he couldn't pinpoint where it was anymore. No matter. Harry thought as he walked through the debris to the metal staircase. He could hear the music now. It was so loud that it made his eardrums hurt. The people at the bottom of the stairs paid him no heed as he maneuvered past them, into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Duke sat at the bar cradling a glass of absinthe.

What was he going to do? He had to find someway to get rid of Wolf. His plan would never be successful with him around. Wolf was too strong and way too smart. If he caught on to what Duke was attempting to do, it would be very very bad for the white haired rocker. He watch the sugar cube dissolve into his glass. He picked up the glass and downed the contents. He hissed at the burning sensation in his throat.

He had to figure something out soon. Harry would be awake in no time and if he began to scream his plan would be all for nothing. Perhaps, he would be too preoccupied with Fawn's injures to pay attention to the goings on. That was too much of leap though. Wolf paid attention to everything.

"You rang, mongrel?" A tall portly man with steely grey eyes and a prominent belly grunted as he sat next to Duke. His clothing looked more expensive than the dragonskin steel - spiked wrist bands that Duke wore. He was easily the most valuable thing in the entire place.

"Call me a mongrel again and I'll slit your throat, you filthy halfbreed." Duke warned, motioning to the bartender to pore him another drink.

The man gave a deep rustling chuckle.

"Of course you would but then who would help you with your ... hostile takeover." The man laughed. "Bartender! I'll have a white Russian."

"Touche." Duke said without so much as a smile. "Did you do what I asked you?' He had asked the man to check the security and to set up a diversion to keep Wolf busy. Mark was usually reliable with those types of things.

Mark was a member of the Lemon clan. Duke had known him ever since he was a little boy and the much older man had always proved himself trustworthy and reliable.

"I think that perhaps we've bit off more than we can chew in this situation." Mark spoke seriously, taking a gulp of his white Russian.

Duke's eyes widened as his heart gave a painful twinge.

"W-what do you mean?" Duke studdered as his hands began to shake. Mark was usually grinning and laughing even in times of the utmost peril. His seriousness frightened Duke to his core.

"Look pup, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. You understand?" Duke nodded his head, he could hear his own heartbeat now. The sound of his own fright was deafening.

Suddenly, Mark reached forward. His arm shooting forward faster than a bullet, grabbing Duke by the scruff, pulling him closer.

"Get out pup. Get out now while you still can. I did what you asked and I must say,,, there are holes and spots in the security. Devon and Travers aren't blocking the entrance. There is no one out there. " Mark whispered to the frightened werewolf. Duke stared into his eyes and he was frightened by what he saw. Something was happening. The wheel's of fate had been turned and there was no way to stop them now. Devon and Travers were two of the most loyal clan members he knew. They would never abandoned their posts, atleast not without a heads up.

"Listen to me boy. Your secret has been exposed and the deatheaters have come for what you've taken. Forget this plan of yours, you foolish thing. I believe that otherwise we may be breathing our last breathes." Mark stated as he let go of Duke. He slowly sipped the remainder of his white Russian.

Duke nearly fell off of the bar stool. He stared at the older man with a dumbfounded expression. This couldn't be happening. Duke thought as he rested his head in his hands. He had to figure out a way to get out safely and unseen with Harry. The deatheaters had come for Harry. That must have been who they were looking for. Duke rested his head in hands.

How had things gotten so bad? He had thought it all out so well He had taken precautions, maximized the security and kept the party as exclusive as possible to avoid a situation like this. Now there he sat, stuck between death and forced obedience. He could leave, sneak out of the secret exit and take Harry with him. Afterall, Wolf would figure it out eventually and then he would send the message of treachery to Fenrir and Fenrir would massacre him. If he left then there was a guarantee that he'd at least live through the night.

But then again, could he really leave his clan? All of his clan had attend the party. The deatheaters would destroy Fang Tavern once they realized that Harry wasn't there and his clan along with it. Necessary sacrifices would have to made but he refused to cause his clan any avoidable harm.

"How many deatheaters?"

"I've seen three deatheaters. They are dressed like muggles but you can smell the evil on them. You can see their intention as if it was written on their foreheads. I'm warning you boy." He said as he held his glass to his forehead. Duke wiped the sweat from his brow coming to a decision.

" Do you have any idea what happened to Devon and Travers?" Duke asked. Could the deatheaters have murdered them? It was possible. He agreed with himself. He prayed that they were still alive.

"Haven't been able to scent them. At the current moment we have no idea were they are." Mark liked the liquid from the rim of his glass.

"The feast will begin soon." Duke inhaled sharply. "We will destroy the deatheaters then."

A/n: Sorry it took so long. I've been having some school trouble but I'll start writing the next chapter now.


	7. Chapter 7 : Life of the Party

Dumbledore tapped his wand to his chin. He peered at his pale, wrinkly hand and nearly hissed. He was getting too old for this. He got up from his throne-like chair with some difficulty. He felt his bones crack and creak and he grimaced. He would have to bind Harry's magic tonight.

The boy was becoming too brash and at Dumbledore's age it was becoming hard to keep up with him.

Dumbledore stared at the glowing blue **griffin** on his bookshelf. To the unsuspecting eye it looked like just another magical bookend. It was so much more than that. Dumbledore stroked his beard in anxiety. He refused let his plans be undone by the careless actions of a sixteen year old with a hero complex.

He would not allow Harry to put the well-being of the entire wizarding world in jeopardy because of his selfish desire. It was all for the greater good. If only Harry could see that. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made so that others could thrive and after tonight, Dumbledore was sure that Harry would get the message. He had tried to spare the boy from real danger but Harry had been intent on throwing himself in danger's way.

He looked at the other bookend, this one wasn't like the other. It was wide, thick and in Dumbledore's opinion, ugly. He had never been able to determine whether it was a tree or an on stretching branch. It was blackened and twisted. He could still make out the distinctive lines along what he believed was the bark of the tree. Its limbs reached up in twisted slender sections, like clawed fingers to grab the book within its clutches. It had been dead for some years now. He stared at it closely.

"Severus." He whispered wistfully. Suddenly, the door to his office opened and walking in with a billowing black cloak was a very frazzled Severus Snape.

"Dumbledore..." Severus inhaled a shaky breath.

*) Chapter Break (*

Harry smiled as he made his way through the crowd. The music was loud and it pulsed through his body. It caused his heart to pound and his emotions to soar with the beat. He could feel the people around him. He could hear their heartbeats and smell their essence and it was all so arousing. He whimpered, taking hold of one of the dancing women in front of him. He caressed her heavy bosom and moaned in her ear. Her heart was beating so rapidly. Like music. It enticed him and made him thirst for something more all at once. He sniffed her neck.

"Mmm. Hello." The woman whispered silkily as she turned around. Harry grimaced. He could smell clearly now, weak and decadent. A muggleborn. Where was his love? Harry thought sadly.

"Oh my god! You're -" She shouted, pushing his bang out of his face and staring at his forehead. Harry swatted her hand away and walked past her. He could hear her behind him.

"Omg! That's Harry Potter! That's Harry Potter!" She screeched. Harry turned slightly, his eyes connecting with hers and in mid sentence her lips locked together. She stared in shock before beginning to squeal nasally and claw at her lips.

His glamour was beginning to fade.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he forced his way through two burly men. He stumbled forward a few steps. A large hand reached forward, encircling his wrist, pulling him into a strong burly body. Harry couldn't breath. He was so intoxicated. The smell of blood, sweat and sheer power filled his nostrils and Harry's knees began to buckle. He fingered the man's hard chest. He could hear the much taller man's erratic heartbeat. It sounded like heaven Harry gulped.

He stared up into savage honey eyes. With his mouth parched and slightly agape, Harry tried to speak but no words came to mind. The man smiled, his crafty lips curving beautifully, it sent shivers down Harry's spine. He stared at the strong tan chest in front him. Licking his parched lips, he kissed the moistened skin in adoration. He licked along the line between the man's strong chest. He could taste the power. The wild savage power. He felt so excited. So happy that it felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. This wasn't his beloved. He could feel it but something inside him wanted this man. It was as if something was calling him to this man but at the same time it felt like something inside was pulling him away. Harry whimpered. There was an intense throbbing below his belt and he wanted it to go away.

"I knew I'd find you." Fenrir rumbled causing Harry to shiver. "You look different but I can smell it. Did you think you could run from me?" Fenrir grinned as he grabbed Harry's face with two of his big fingers. He leaned the boy's face upwards to look into his emerald eyes. They were hazy, dark and dilated. He could feel the arousal coming off the boy like heat from a cooked pie. Fenrir leaned forward and inhaled the boy's neck. Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck. Fenrir roared and shoved the boy away. Harry hit the ground hard. In fear he scurred away. This man was not nice. Harry whimpered as he held the back of his head. He had hit his head when the man had thrown him onto the floor. He had to find his beloved.

Fenrir cursed. The boy reeked of agrimony,arrow root, wolfsbane, usnea and last and most regrettably, Duke Lemon. Fenrir growled, he could feel the rage building inside him. He felt upset and possessive. That boy was his prey. Lemon had tried to take over his throne and now… now he wanted to take Fenrir's most delicious prey. Fenrir wiped the spit from the side of his lip. He was going to kill Duke Lemon.

"Fenrir, who was that child?" Wolf asked as he grabbed his cousin by the elbow, stopping Fenrir from pursuing the delicious boy.

"I'm gonna tell you this once. Just this once. Stay out of my way." Fenrir said, grinding his teeth as he got close in Wolf's face. Wolf backed away, releasing Fenrir's arm.

Harry stood up in the crowd once he was far enough away from the man. His heart was pounding with fear. He had wanted that man badly. He was so powerful that he made Harry dizzier. But that man hadn't been nice. He could still taste him in his mouth and he grimaced. He had to find his beloved. He stumbled forward. His body now aching and throbbing.

Suddenly, the music stopped. The people in the crowd grew quiet. Harry stared around in confusion. His beloved had been so close but now Harry couldn't smell it. His skin begin to prickle and tingle. He needed his beloved. The fire in his veins was calling for it. It was calling and that's all Harry could hear.

He pushed himself to the top of the crowd and held onto the neon pole around the base to catch his breath. He felt so dizzy.

_**DING!**_

"You all know what time it is! Now the real fun begins." He heard someone shout from the stage. Some people in the crowd began cheering. They circled around him and pressed him even closer to the stage. With blurry vision Harry looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with a grinning Duke.

Harry took in his half naked body and nearly choked. Duke was physically fit. The way the neon light cascaded across his abs was absolutely beautiful. Harry inhaled sharply, allowing Duke's scent to fill his nostrils. His mouth began to water and he could feel the arousal coursing through his veins and engorging his excited member with blood. Harry rubbed his body against the stage bars in an attempt to subdue his arousal. He whimpered and reached for Duke. He hissed in anger when he realized that the older, silver haired werewolf was too far away.

Duke gulped hard. Harry was awake. He felt his pulse quicken. Glancing quickly at the dark-haired youth, Duke closed his eyes. Harry was still drugged. He could see it in those lovely emerald eyes. He felt a sudden stirring in his groin. Harry looked so beautiful covered in sweat and skin flushed. Dropping the microphone on the stage, he walked to the edge of the stage. Staring down into Harry's face, Duke could see that he was ready.

The people in the audience went into a frenzy. They cheered and danced as the music resumed. People began to take their clothes off. They were shouting, jumping, dancing, groping eachother and in some cases dry humping. Harry stared around slightly confused. He could smell the arousal in the air now. It was tangible.

Like some figment of Harry's imagination, Duke jumped from the stage and landed gracefully next to Harry.

"Let's go." He whispered in the younger male's ear. His voice sounded like heaven to Harry. He grabbed the emerald eyed teen by his arm and began to walk briskly though the crowd. He shoved through entangled bodies and hopped over the naked people strewn on the floor. He was moving fast and Harry was having trouble keeping up.

"My love, please wait." Harry panted trying to caress Duke's hand. The silvery haired man, stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Harry but we have to keep moving. Can you stay with me? Just till we get outside and then I promise I'll carry you." Duke said, kissing Harry's lips lightly. With a smile, Harry nodded. Duke pulled them forward past a large cluster of half naked people. They screamed and moaned and tried to grab at the silvery – haired man.

"Duke! Duke, come fuck me." Emily said, her plump cheeks cherry red and her eyes drooping as if she'd been drugged. Duke didn't answer. He shoved her hand away and kept walking.

The music stopped yet again but this time it was replaced by the shrill and terrified screams of the band. The people in the audience stopped dead in their tracks. Some people began to scream and others just stood.

Harry tried to look back but he couldn't. They were walking too fast. Harry tried to stretch his neck but he still couldn't see. He'd gotten so lost in what was happening on the stage that he didn't notice when they finally stopped walking. Duke growled, forcing Harry behind him. Harry snapped forward. He stared at the men cloaked in blue that blocked their way. There were two of them but they tall and had a strong look about them . They were making his beloved angry. Harry could feel it.

"My love?" Harry said unsurely as he caressed Duke's exposed abs. He wanted Duke badly. SO badly that he felt like he was losing his mind. If they didn't move out of his way soon he didn't know what he would do.

"It's ok, Love." Duke reassured him. Duke gulped audibly. He stared at the two men that blocked the staircase. He could fight them but most likely they would call reinforcements which would startle the guests and more importantly, Harry.

"Move out of my way." Duke growled, baring his fangs and claws. He knew that he should have left the moment that Wolf showed up. He had convinced himself that he was above werewolf law and now it was coming back to haunt him. Could he kill these two and still get away? His mind was racing with possibilities. If he killed them, Wolf would hunt him down. What was he going to do?

One of the guards advanced. Duke backed away. This wasn't happening. He had thought it out so perfectly. He was going to get away and he was taking Harry with him.

Suddenly, a loud demanding clapping noise filled the air. Duke whirled around staring straight at the stage.

A/n: I'm writing the rest of this now. Thank goodness school is almost over. Now I have more time to finish this. I thank all my patient reviewers and thinks for your comments. They kept me so focused. The next chapter will have to be in Ootp point of view first but the you'll see more… Harry, Fenrir, Duke contact. I think you guys will be fairly surprised with what happens to Duke.


	8. Chapter 8: The bar fight from hell!

A/n: This is just a little tease for now. Thank you all for reviewing. I love your comments and that's why I felt like I had to give you guys a teaser. I hope you like were this story is going and if so or if not olease let me know. I'm looking for ways to improve my writing.

"Harry is not in the vicinity." Tonks sighed as she flopped down on a couch.

"He's left a foot trail from the backyard but the trail goes cold once he reached the corner. There were skid marks in the street. The Knight bus, I'm thinking. I haven't seen a muggle vehicle make skids like that in years. He must have left at least three hours ago." Moody stated from the darkest corner of the room.

"Stan Shunpike is usually on this route at this time of night." Tonks said as she stared into the burning logs in the fireplace. She watched as the weightless embers floated upwards before going completely dim.

"This is terrible. Just terrible! If something happens to that boy… I'm blaming you!" Molly shrieked at Sirius. She waved her fingers in his face and Sirius resisted the urge to bite them off.

"C'mon, Molly. This isn't anyone's fault." Mr. Weasley said to his wife, as he walked her into the kitchen.

Sirius bit his tongue. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe if he had paid more attention this wouldn't have happened. He may have been a lot of things but stupid had never been one of them. He had seen those ardent fires burning in Harry's eyes, the thirst to truly live. However, he had miscalculated his godson's need to be liberated. Perhaps if Harry had had more freedom around the house and more knowledge of the goings on in the order, he would have felt less inclined to run away with some werewolf.

"I looked into that." Kingsley stated from the other side of the couch. "I interviewed Shunpike before coming. He says that he hasn't seen Harry since last year yet traces of Harry's magic were retrieved from the bus. He was on that bus recently. Ernie Prang told me that they dropped of their last passenger no more than three hours ago."

"That was probably Harry!" Sirius said with a clap of his hands. "Where was he dropped off?"

"Diagon Alley." Kingsley answered without looking up. He placed a thick hand on his chin. He could hear Sirius' feet shoveling nervously across the floor and it made him slightly antsy. He could tell that Sirius was worried and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"How do you know that they dropped Harry of in Diagon Alley? What's to say that he didn't get off before that?" Mr. Weasley said joining in the conversation.

"Only one way to find out." Tonks said, her eyes going from a light grey to a sapphire blue.

"We can all split up. Two people to each Knight Bus stop. We can trace his magical trail from where the bus stops to wherever he's went. If anyone gets a trail… you send word to the others." Sirius reasoned out loud. "I'll take Diagon Alley."

"Wait! Do you know how many stops the Knight Bus makes a night? By the time we do find a trail Harry will really be out of reach." Tonks said as she tapped her wand to her chin. "We could always back track I suppose."

"There is a bar in Diagon Alley. Lycan teenagers go there often. I think Diagon Alley is the best guess. We should start there." Remus said from the shadows. He sat down on the staircase feeling absolutely drained. For the love of him he hoped that they found Harry soon. Remus casted his honey eyes down at his hands and clenched them into fists. He'd just had one of the most devastating conversations of his life. One of his old allies, a shady man with questionable morals had confirmed what had been plaguing the back of his mind for sometime. He closed his eyes, wishing with all of his might that he could forget the conversation.

"Moony?" Sirius said as he advanced forward. He looked into the shadows of the staircase but he could see nothing. Not even Lupin's usually shimmering eyes. He turned his head to the side, something had happened. He could feel it.

"Remus, are you ok?" Tonks said sweetly as she tried to look into the shadows.

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on finding Harry.

*)Chapter Break(*

Fenrir growled as he unleashed his full fury upon the stage band. He ripped through the drummer's neck, savoring his slowing pulse. He forced his large and powerful fist through the man's chest. The screams that the younger man emitted were simply delicious. Fenrir thought. The way the drummer's screams and the screams of the lead singer whom he had killed not more than 30 seconds ago, mixed in his head, creating a beautiful calming symphony. He held the man's heart in his hand, feeling it pulse so fast and smelling the blood and hearing the drummer's torture sent shivers down Fenrir's spine. Without a second's hesitation, Fenrir crushed the poor little organ. Pulling the remains from the drummer's limp body, Fenrir opened his jaws and swallowed the pulverized organ. He hissed in pleasure. His anger now somewhat quenched. Fenrir kicked the drummer's body, back into the drum set.

With a sniff, Fenrir turned to address the traitors and all of the human spectators. He knew that there were Deatheaters somewhere in the crowd and he wanted them to be terrified. He wanted them to cower at the thought of approaching him. He wanted them to be too frightened to start a scene. He would let Duke's men deal with them. He would deal with that sneaky little bastard.

Fenrir scanned through the crowd. He could smell the Lemon whelp and his own prey. Fenrir felt anger boil up inside him, like liquid fire in his veins. He watched as Duke grabbed Harry's arm and his vision went red. He clenched his fists to deter the rage and blood lust that he knew would soon devour him. He watched as Duke was cut off by Wolf's guards. _Wolf is finally good for something. _Fenrir thought with a smile.

Fenrir looked down into the faces of the audience that stared up at him with mixed emotions. Some looked scared, some looked confused, some were still trying to fuck eachother on the dance floor. But the werewolves, the clan wolves, looked as if they'd wet themselves soon out of sheer fright. Fenrir grinned this time, exposing all of his sharp and dangerous teeth. Clapping his gigantic hands together, Fenrir took a step forward, into the spotlight. The people in the front row stepped back.

Fenrir grabbed the microphone with his blood soaked hand.

"Wonderful little shindig you have here Lemon." Fenrir laughed with a malicious grin. "Pity, I wasn't invited." Fenrir dropped the microphone onto the ground and with one quick motion he stomped it into nothing but silvery filaments and dust like particles. He gave a wicked laugh. "But of course I had to come and witness the rebellion. I had to stare my betrayers in the face. Do you want my Kingdom Lemon? Do you want him to guide you, you pathetic mongrels!" Fenrir roared with rage and malice.

Duke was forced to turn around, one guard forcing his head forward and the other holding on to his arm in a bonecrushing grip. Duke licked the blood from his lip and stared into the cold eyes of Fenrir. Harry jerked around on the floor, fighting hard against the magical bonds that now restrained his arms.

Duke stared up at Fenrir in defiance, his eyes blazing with resistance. Fenrir smiled. Duke would soon regret ever having attempted his deceptive plot. He would make an example of the young werewolf. After tonight, No one would dare question his position again.

"Do you want this place, boy!" Fenrir smiled in a horrific fashion, bits of heart meat stuck between his teeth. His yellow, long teeth magnified by the blood that now covered each sharp tooth.

Duke roared. His inner wolf irritated by Fenrir's presence. He closed his mouth and began to grit his teeth. The thought of death was far from his mind. He knew that he was going to die and in a way it brought a calm over his human side. However, the untamed wolf inside of him was stirred at the idea of death and refused to allow the human side to go down without a fight. If he gave up, that was just like handing Harry over and he absolutely refused to do that without a fight.

Fenrir leaped from the stage like a lion pouncing on a gazelle, the people in the crowd ran in different directions to avoid his landing, his anger and his fearsome claws. Fenrir landed in the middle of the pathway that had been made for him. He stepped forward, staring straight into Duke's eyes. Duke couldn't help but blink at the pure rage and malice that he saw there. Inside him, his inner wolf was raging but with less ferocity. He pulled against the men who held him so tightly. He jerked and he thrashed, getting free of the hand that clenched his head. He pulled and he pushed in an attempt to get free from the man who still clenched his arm. He would need to get Fenrir off guard and he couldn't do that with the guards holding on to him.

"Let him go!" Fenrir said. His heart was pounding fast from the thought of a fight. It had been a long time since his last real fight. He was so going to enjoy this. No sooner did they let him go, Duke charged forward. Fenrir smiled. As Duke charged forward and prepared to strike, Fenrir raised one of his huge hands and knocked the riled up youth to the side. Duke nearly flew into the crowd of spectators. As he landed hard on the ground, he clenched his teeth at the burning pain in his side. He felt rage boil up inside him and replace his fear.

"I wonder if you taste like your father." Fenrir thought out loud after removing his overcoat. He could feel his transformation coming on. He rolled his neck onto his shoulders. He felt that familiar ache in his bones. Duke roared and charged at Fenrir again, this time his claws outstretched. Fenrir could see his every move, he could see the boy's heartbeat in the side of Duke's neck and he wanted nothing more than to rip it out. As Duke got close enough to graze Fenrir's flesh, the older werewolf turned quickly, avoiding Dukes attack. Fenrir whirled around, now behind Duke's outstretched body. In one quick and smooth movement, Fenrir elbowed the boy in the back. Duke yelped in pain and scrambled across the floor, clutching his back and breathing heavily.

"Do you still think you can win this, Lemon?" Fenrir said with a grin. "Why don't you turn? You might have a better chance."

Duke knew better than that. Fenrir was the biggest werewolf… that Duke had ever seen. He towered over all other werewolves which was one of the reasons why few people ever challenged him. There was no way he could win a battle against **that**, not as a scrawny werewolf anyway. Fenrir laughed, his eyes now a vibrant and devilish honey brown with specs of crimson. With a roar, Fenrir hammered both his fists into the floor, cracking through the tiles and destroying the cement. This sent the crowd into a frightened frenzy. Human's began to run and werewolves alike. Some werewolves, out of fear of losing their dinner began to pounce on the fleeing humans. Soon, the noise of cracking and lurching transforming bones were concealed by the screams and wails of horror and death.

This only urged Fenrir on. He could smell the blood and terror in the air and he loved it. It made his heart beat faster with adrenaline. He wanted to kill. He needed to kill. Fenrir stretched himself out, adjusting to his transformation. He grinned at the shell shocked Duke and faster than a speeding bullet he charged at the boy. Duke ran to the side, narrowly escaping Fenrir. As the psychotic werewolf began to turn, Duke slashed his claws through it's side and latched onto it's upper back with his teeth. With one strong shake, Duke was launched through the air and into the pillars of the building. Fenrir laughed, in the midst of his adrenaline rush he could feel no pain. Fenrir pounced onto the bar counter, and sprinted across it, at the end he leaped into the air, landing on a support beam. Duke crawled across the beam, reeling from the sheer magnitude of strength exerted on him. It was worse than he imagined. He tried hard to breath but his lungs hurt.

"What's wrong boy? Are you tired?" Fenrir yelled. He watched as the boy crawled across the beam, he could see the pain that he inflicted with every step the Lemon whelp took and he was satisfied to some extent. Fenrir stepped forward, stomping his front paw into the metal beam, causing it to shake and to quiver. He laughed as Duke tried maintain his balance. Leaping forward, Fenrir landed a few feet behind the boy, this time he stomped his left paw harder than before.

Duke roared, baring his fangs at the hungry werewolf behind him. Duke released the beam, falling to the ground on all fours. He tried to scamper away but Fenrir was too quick for him. As the boy landed, Fenrir jumped to the ground, causing the floor shake and quiver. With a quick and precise gesture, Fenrir trapped the boy under one of his enormous claws. Duke screamed at the heavy weight that compressed his lower body. He could feel his bones cracking. It was so painful that he felt as if his eyes would pop out at any moment. He tried to move, he tried to wiggle away but to no avail. With a menacing smile, Fenrir lowered his muzzle. He loved to kill but he loved the pain of his victims even more.

Fenrir whispered. "I'm not going to kill you." He licked the blood from the boy's right ear. "I'm going to let you live." Fenrir whispered into the boy's ear, punctuating his sentence by pressing down harder onto the boy's body. "I want you to remember who did this to you. Every time you hear my name I want you to remember this pain and if I ever see or hear of you again… I will brutally murder every single person that you hold dear. When you walk around I want you to watch your back, lock your windows before you go to bed …and pray because one of these days I might just come back for you." Fenrir lifted his paw and backed away from the crumbled body on the floor. With a loud and sudden roar, Fenrir slashed his claws along Duke's back, lightly gracing the skin just enough to leave a mark.

Too Be continued….

_A/n: Ok, a few responses must be given. _

_Kukuacho : __Thanks for your review._

_Lil Joker: I didn't want to tell you but your right … it was Fenrir clapping! _

_Alessan: Next time I'll try and make the chapter atleast 10 pages. _

_Bybette: Thanks for the awesome comment!_

_Bre-Wolf666: Oh! Thank you! I really appreciated that. ^_^_

_Yinkeket: Wait till next chapter…Harry really gets himself into something then and with the deatheaters waiting outside … I shouldn't have told you that. :P_

_Emeralds: I don't finish most of my stories but this is one… I know I'm going to finish it. _

_Elfin69: I guess you'll find out next chapter. _

_Thank you all for your inspirational reviews!_

P.s. These are only tidbits of each chapter. The real chapter's will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9: Tracking Harry

**The Talented Mr. Ripley**

"**Stars hid your fires. Let not light see my dark and deep desires."**

"Harry is not in the vicinity." Tonks sighed as she flopped down on a couch.

"He's left a foot trail from the backyard but the trail goes cold once he reached the corner. There were skid marks in the street. The Knight bus, I'm thinking. I haven't seen a muggle vehicle make skids like that in years. He must have left at least three hours ago." Moody stated from the darkest corner of the room.

"Stan Shunpike is usually on this route at this time of night." Tonks said as she stared into the burning logs in the fireplace. She watched as the weightless embers floated upwards before going completely dim.

"This is terrible. Just terrible! If something happens to that boy… I'm blaming you!" Molly shrieked at Sirius. She waved her fingers in his face and Sirius resisted the urge to bite them off.

"C'mon, Molly. This isn't anyone's fault." Mr. Weasley said to his wife, as he walked her into the kitchen.

Sirius bit his tongue. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe if he had paid more attention this wouldn't have happened. He may have been a lot of things but stupid had never been one of them. He had seen those ardent fires burning in Harry's eyes, the thirst to truly live. However, he had miscalculated his godson's need to be liberated. Perhaps if Harry had had more freedom around the house and more knowledge of the goings on in the order, he would have felt less inclined to run away with some werewolf.

"I looked into that." Kingsley stated from the other side of the couch. "I interviewed Shunpike before coming. He says that he hasn't seen Harry since last year yet traces of Harry's magic were retrieved from the bus. He was on that bus recently. Ernie Prang told me that they dropped of their last passenger no more than three hours ago."

"That was probably Harry!" Sirius said with a clap of his hands. "Where was he dropped off?"

"Diagon Alley." Kingsley answered without looking up. He placed a thick hand on his chin. He could hear Sirius' feet shoveling nervously across the floor and it made him slightly antsy. He could tell that Sirius was worried and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"How do you know that they dropped Harry of in Diagon Alley? What's to say that he didn't get off before that?" Mr. Weasley said joining in the conversation.

"Only one way to find out." Tonks said, her eyes going from a light grey to a sapphire blue.

"We can all split up. Two people to each Knight Bus stop. We can trace his magical trail from where the bus stops to wherever he's went. If anyone gets a trail… you send word to the others." Sirius reasoned out loud. "I'll take Diagon Alley."

"Wait! Do you know how many stops the Knight Bus makes a night? By the time we do find a trail Harry will really be out of reach." Tonks said as she tapped her wand to her chin. "We could always back track I suppose."

"There is a bar in Diagon Alley. Lycan teenagers go there often. I think Diagon Alley is the best guess. We should start there." Remus said from the shadows. He sat down on the staircase feeling absolutely drained. For the love of him he hoped that they found Harry soon. Remus casted his honey eyes down at his hands and clenched them into fists. He'd just had one of the most devastating conversations of his life. One of his old allies, a shady man with questionable morals had confirmed what had been plaguing the back of his mind for sometime. He closed his eyes, wishing with all of his might that he could forget the conversation.

"Moony?" Sirius said as he advanced forward. He looked into the shadows of the staircase but he could see nothing. Not even Lupin's usually shimmering eyes. He turned his head to the side, something had happened. He could feel it.

"Remus, are you ok?" Tonks said sweetly as she tried to look into the shadows.

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on finding Harry." Remus said as he retreated up the flight of stairs. He knew that if he had lingered for much longer, Tonks would have followed him and he desperately needed to be alone right now.

**New Material Below**

Ned Turner had been apart of Fenrir's pack around the same time that Remus was sired. During his years as a spy, Remus had come to look upon the man as a role model. He was unlike most of the werewolves that lived within the pack. He was quiet and sanguine and trustworthy. After Fenrir abandoned his pack, Ned had made sure that the sired children found their way back to their homes. He made sure they made their way back to their families and watched over the orphaned and homeless. After Fenrir had bitten him, it was Ned who had brought him home to his parents. It was this that Remus had respected the most about the much older man. Ned had been somewhat of a confidant of Remus' during those days but after leaving the life of a spy... Remus had lost contact with the friendly old werewolf.

Remus had debated with himself for several minutes about wether or not he should fire call the old man. After putting his doubt and shame behind him, Remus had fire called his elderly guardian.

He wished that he hadn't. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to lull away the cold devastation. He wished he could forget their conversation and all of the emotions that it had dredged up. Inside he could feel Moony thrashing and twisting and roared to be released. He only clenched himself tighter.

"_Uh...Is this Mr. Ned Turner?" Remus said unsurely. He scratched the nape of his neck in anxiety. _

"_Yes. Hello young Remus." The man greeted him warmly from the flames. His smile the same as Remus had remembered it. The same, lopsided wrinkly smile. _

"_Hello Ned. How did you-" _

"_It has been sometime but I still remember you very well Remus." Ned stated, his honey like voice sounding more and more welcoming. _

"_It's nice to here your voice." Remus stated honestly. _

"_Yours as well, cub." The older man smiled through the fire. "What is it that you need?"_

"_I – I umm." Remus hesitated. "Someone very important to me has gone missing. He's traveling with a werewolf named Duke Lemon. I was wondering if you might know his whereabouts?"_

"_Funny thing, I got a invitation from the Lemon clan a few days ago for a blood fest. I think this boy was hosting it." Ned stated with a pinch of his chin. "Accio Invitation. Ah yes. Duke Lemon is hosting a blood fest. Tonight actually, at Fang Tavern."_

"_Thank you so much, Ned." Remus sighed with ease. He felt as if a huge weight had been removed from him. "Where is Fang Tavern?"_

"_Well... it's in Diagon Alley technically. Just follow the scent of blood and it shouldn't be to hard to find." Ned stated with a small smile. Remus shivered involuntarily at the thought. _

"_Thank you, Ned. I have to go." Remus said as he got up from his spot on the floor and sprinted toward the door. "Wait, Ned!"_

"_Yes." Ned responded through the fire. _

"_H-how's Samara?"Remus asked. He didn't know what urged him to ask the question. He just had to ask. Samara Dugan had been his best friend during his time as a spy. Even now, some times, for no apparent reason at all he would think of her and a smile would burst onto his face like wild fire which eventually became laughter as he remembered some of her peculiar habits. _

_He felt nostalgic as he thought of the girl who had once been obsessed with periwinkles and chocolate. It had been Samara who had introduced him to the healing powers of chocolate. He still kept the wrapper of the first piece of chocolate she had ever given him, in an old book that had lately been hidden under his old creaking bed. _

"_She's...umm..." Ned tried to finish his sentence but found himself at a loss for words._

"_She's getting remarried in August. Oh! Her daughter has been accepted into the Inquisition."_

_Remus stood breathless. It felt as if he had been plunged into a bath of ice cold water, every hair on his body stood up. He tried to breath over the metaphorical rocks that now filled his lungs and weighed down his body, rooting him to the spot. _

"_W-what? Re-remarried? When did she get married in the first place? DAUGHTER?" Remus shouted clenching his fists at his sides. He had no right to be angry. They had only been friends, he thought to himself. Light touches of inexperienced hands, tender embraces hidden beneath the tall grasses of a meadow, her full lips on his fingers, these memories filled his mind and his inner wolf roared with possessive fury at the news. Remus clenched his left arm as pain shot from his fingertips to his shoulder. _

"_I'm – I'm sorry for that. I was just slightly surprised is all. Please go on, Ned." Remus said through clenched teeth. Moony was furious. Remus could feel the extent of his inner wolf's fury and he trembled. He would need to take more wolfsbane potion before midnight to prevent the transformation. _

"_I may be old Remus but I am not blind." Ned said pensively. "She waited for you to come back, you know. For six years. Her first marriage was to Silver Fur. After she was disowned, she married 'im. Had to be six months after you left. Though I doubt the marriage was ever consummated, Silver Fur, the flaming pouf wouldn't touch a vagina with a 60 foot pole. I might be wrong, after all, she did get a baby girl out of the whole ordeal. It didn't last too long. Not even two weeks and he was gone. He abandoned the 'wolfen' ways and went to the human world...like you. After that she kinda found her way to Serek Le Noir. Right git he is! I had to set him straight a couple of times for hitting on her. I told her to come stay with me but … she says she loves him. I guess that's worth him beating her to a pulp more than the usual alpha male." Ned sighed._

_Remus cringed as a headache formed. It wasn't fair, he thought. It just wasn't fair. Could the accursed ever find happiness? He tried to straighten his back as he felt his knees crumbling under him. With no more strength, subconsciously, he settled himself into resignation. She had waited for him for six years and yet married after six months. He felt an ebbing in his heart. He had liked her. Once, his crush had been so strong that he felt as if his heart would burst open if he was forced to cut all ties with her. Of course, he had never told her of these emotions. Afterall, being a werewolf alone was bad enough but to allow someone else with the same condition to be close part of his life was not possible especially while being a spy. _

_For a moment Remus allowed himself to fade into the fantasy of waking up every eve of the full moon and knowing that the person laying next to him understood what he would be going through for the rest of the day. He thought of a partner to hide away with during the full moon. Someone who understood his burden. Someone who understood the difference between the heart of a plain cow and the heart of a beefalo and why an average werewolf enjoyed the latter more. He thought of what it would be like to have a partner and a friend of which he could touch and never have to worry about contaminating. Then he thought of the urge to kill that possessed him every full moon. He thought of all the times that he had awaken in a puddle of his own blood after the full moon. Then he thought of Tonks. Sweet Tonks who loved him despite of his condition and how she could never fathom what he went through from day to day or the urges that possessed him before the full moon. _

_It was better this way. His hair was graying fast and even now, when he looked at his own face he saw a shell of the person he had once been. He would finish his life this way. Fighting the disease that had taken everything that he had once wanted. _

"_Thank you, Ned. I must go now." Remus said emptily. He opened the door and watched as his old friend faded from the fire. _

End Flashback

Remus opened the door of his room and turned on the light. He searched for the familiar vials that he had set in a row on the vanity. Tonks had moved them again. He hated when she did that. Usually, he could easily sniff them out but during the full moon his normal senses were less aware due to the amounts of wolfsbane in his bloodstream. He wasn't used to this place and because of that, he had no idea where they could have been.

He had been at Grimmauld place most of the summer. During sometime in late June, while he had been moving some of his things into the basement of his cottage, the floor of the living room had collapsed into the basement. He hadn't been hurt to badly but his check book had. It would not only cost a pretty penny but it would also take 8 weeks to fix. Tonks had asked him to stay with her at her flat in South Bermondsey but he had readily declined. He liked the pink haired beauty enough but he didn't think that moving in with her was the right move. Eventually, her clumsiness would have driven him crazy and his changing mood would have made her feel alienated. Sirius offered him a room at Grimmauld place and he had accepted.

"Watcha looking for?" Tonks whispered from the doorway.

"Where's my Wolfsbane potion?" Remus asked without looking at her.

"Did you check the third drawer on your left?" She said as she advanced. He could nearly feel her arms encircling him and he nearly twitched at her naivety. He counted the drawer before pulling the third one open and fishing through her lingerie. As he felt his way through countless pairs of lace panties and brasseries of the softest fabric his fingertips finally came in contact with the familiar cold and smooth vials that he had been searching for.

"Did you find them yet?" Tonks said, embracing him from behind and placing her head in the center of the bridge of his shoulders.

"Yes." Remus answered simply as he stood still.

"Remus, are you okay?" Tonks whispered in his ear with the most sincere concern. Remus closed his eyes. He was tired of her asking him that. He wasn't okay. He hadn't been okay for a very long time and he never would be okay again.

He got tired of her asking him, every time he roared or grunted or barked or howled or just plain looked pained, if he was okay. No, he was not okay, he wanted to shout at her. He was a werewolf and he was coping with his condition and nothing about it was okay. Her question infuriated him so much that he clenched his fists. He wished she could understand but as the thought crossed his mind he quickly dismissed it. No, he hoped that she never truly understood what he was going through.

"Nothing love. Just … the moon is making me a bit fatigued is all." Remus muttered before downing the contents of two vials at once. He cringed at the burn. Moony twisted and turned for a few more moments before he became quiet. Remus smiled, feeling a bit better about.

"Sirius is waiting for you downstairs. Well, so is every one else really since you're the only one who knows where this place is?" Tonks explained as she released him.

"I'll be down in a second." Remus said as he watched Tonks' retreating form.

*)Chapter Break(*

Fenrir growled as he unleashed his full fury upon the stage band. He ripped through the drummer's neck, savoring his slowing pulse. He forced his large and powerful fist through the man's chest. The screams that the younger man emitted were simply delicious. Fenrir thought. The way the drummer's screams and the screams of the lead singer whom he had killed not more than 30 seconds ago, mixed in his head, creating a beautiful calming symphony. He held the man's heart in his hand, feeling it pulse so fast and smelling the blood and hearing the drummer's torture sent shivers down Fenrir's spine. Without a second's hesitation, Fenrir crushed the poor little organ. Pulling the remains from the drummer's limp body, Fenrir opened his jaws and swallowed the pulverized organ. He hissed in pleasure. His anger now somewhat quenched. Fenrir kicked the drummer's body, back into the drum set.

With a sniff, Fenrir turned to address the traitors and all of the human spectators. He knew that there were Deatheaters somewhere in the crowd and he wanted them to be terrified. He wanted them to cower at the thought of approaching him. He wanted them to be too frightened to start a scene. He would let Duke's men deal with them. He would deal with that sneaky little bastard.

Fenrir scanned through the crowd. He could smell the Lemon whelp and his own prey. Fenrir felt anger boil up inside him, like liquid fire in his veins. He watched as Duke grabbed Harry's arm and his vision went red. He clenched his fists to deter the rage and blood lust that he knew would soon devour him. He watched as Duke was cut off by Wolf's guards. _Wolf is finally good for something. _Fenrir thought with a smile.

Fenrir looked down into the faces of the audience that stared up at him with mixed emotions. Some looked scared, some looked confused, some were still trying to fuck eachother on the dance floor. But the werewolves, the clan wolves, looked as if they'd wet themselves soon out of sheer fright. Fenrir grinned this time, exposing all of his sharp and dangerous teeth. Clapping his gigantic hands together, Fenrir took a step forward, into the spotlight. The people in the front row stepped back.

Fenrir grabbed the microphone with his blood soaked hand.

"Wonderful little shindig you have here Lemon." Fenrir laughed with a malicious grin. "Pity, I wasn't invited." Fenrir dropped the microphone onto the ground and with one quick motion he stomped it into nothing but silvery filaments and dust like particles. He gave a wicked laugh. "But of course I had to come and witness the rebellion. I had to stare my betrayers in the face. Do you want my Kingdom Lemon? Do you want him to guide you, you pathetic mongrels!" Fenrir roared with rage and malice.

Duke was forced to turn around, one guard forcing his head forward and the other holding on to his arm in a bonecrushing grip. Duke licked the blood from his lip and stared into the cold eyes of Fenrir. Harry jerked around on the floor, fighting hard against the magical bonds that now restrained his arms.

Duke stared up at Fenrir in defiance, his eyes blazing with resistance. Fenrir smiled. Duke would soon regret ever having attempted his deceptive plot. He would make an example of the young werewolf. After tonight, No one would dare question his position again.

"Do you want this place, boy!" Fenrir smiled in a horrific fashion, bits of heart meat stuck between his teeth. His yellow, long teeth magnified by the blood that now covered each sharp tooth.

Duke roared. His inner wolf irritated by Fenrir's presence. He closed his mouth and began to grit his teeth. The thought of death was far from his mind. He knew that he was going to die and in a way it brought a calm over his human side. However, the untamed wolf inside of him was stirred at the idea of death and refused to allow the human side to go down without a fight. If he gave up, that was just like handing Harry over and he absolutely refused to do that without a fight.

Fenrir leaped from the stage like a lion pouncing on a gazelle, the people in the crowd ran in different directions to avoid his landing, his anger and his fearsome claws. Fenrir landed in the middle of the pathway that had been made for him. He stepped forward, staring straight into Duke's eyes. Duke couldn't help but blink at the pure rage and malice that he saw there. Inside him, his inner wolf was raging but with less ferocity. He pulled against the men who held him so tightly. He jerked and he thrashed, getting free of the hand that clenched his head. He pulled and he pushed in an attempt to get free from the man who still clenched his arm. He would need to get Fenrir off guard and he couldn't do that with the guards holding on to him.

"Let him go!" Fenrir said. His heart was pounding fast from the thought of a fight. It had been a long time since his last real fight. He was so going to enjoy this. No sooner did they let him go, Duke charged forward. Fenrir smiled. As Duke charged forward and prepared to strike, Fenrir raised one of his huge hands and knocked the riled up youth to the side. Duke nearly flew into the crowd of spectators. As he landed hard on the ground, he clenched his teeth at the burning pain in his side. He felt rage boil up inside him and replace his fear.

"I wonder if you taste like your father." Fenrir thought out loud after removing his overcoat. He could feel his transformation coming on. He rolled his neck onto his shoulders. He felt that familiar ache in his bones. Duke roared and charged at Fenrir again, this time his claws outstretched. Fenrir could see his every move, he could see the boy's heartbeat in the side of Duke's neck and he wanted nothing more than to rip it out. As Duke got close enough to graze Fenrir's flesh, the older werewolf turned quickly, avoiding Dukes attack. Fenrir whirled around, now behind Duke's outstretched body. In one quick and smooth movement, Fenrir elbowed the boy in the back. Duke yelped in pain and scrambled across the floor, clutching his back and breathing heavily.

"Do you still think you can win this, Lemon?" Fenrir said with a grin. "Why don't you turn? You might have a better chance."

Duke knew better than that. Fenrir was the biggest werewolf… that Duke had ever seen. He towered over all other werewolves which was one of the reasons why few people ever challenged him. There was no way he could win a battle against **that**, not as a scrawny werewolf anyway. Fenrir laughed, his eyes now a vibrant and devilish honey brown with specs of crimson. With a roar, Fenrir hammered both his fists into the floor, cracking through the tiles and destroying the cement. This sent the crowd into a frightened frenzy. Human's began to run and werewolves alike. Some werewolves, out of fear of losing their dinner began to pounce on the fleeing humans. Soon, the noise of cracking and lurching transforming bones were concealed by the screams and wails of horror and death.

This only urged Fenrir on. He could smell the blood and terror in the air and he loved it. It made his heart beat faster with adrenaline. He wanted to kill. He needed to kill. Fenrir stretched himself out, adjusting to his transformation. He grinned at the shell shocked Duke and faster than a speeding bullet he charged at the boy. Duke ran to the side, narrowly escaping Fenrir. As the psychotic werewolf began to turn, Duke slashed his claws through it's side and latched onto it's upper back with his teeth. With one strong shake, Duke was launched through the air and into the pillars of the building. Fenrir laughed, in the midst of his adrenaline rush he could feel no pain. Fenrir pounced onto the bar counter, and sprinted across it, at the end he leaped into the air, landing on a support beam. Duke crawled across the beam, reeling from the sheer magnitude of strength exerted on him. It was worse than he imagined. He tried hard to breath but his lungs hurt.

"What's wrong boy? Are you tired?" Fenrir yelled. He watched as the boy crawled across the beam, he could see the pain that he inflicted with every step the Lemon whelp took and he was satisfied to some extent. Fenrir stepped forward, stomping his front paw into the metal beam, causing it to shake and to quiver. He laughed as Duke tried maintain his balance. Leaping forward, Fenrir landed a few feet behind the boy, this time he stomped his left paw harder than before.

Duke roared, baring his fangs at the hungry werewolf behind him. Duke released the beam, falling to the ground on all fours. He tried to scamper away but Fenrir was too quick for him. As the boy landed, Fenrir jumped to the ground, causing the floor shake and quiver. With a quick and precise gesture, Fenrir trapped the boy under one of his enormous claws. Duke screamed at the heavy weight that compressed his lower body. He could feel his bones cracking. It was so painful that he felt as if his eyes would pop out at any moment. He tried to move, he tried to wiggle away but to no avail. With a menacing smile, Fenrir lowered his muzzle. He loved to kill but he loved the pain of his victims even more.

Fenrir whispered. "I'm not going to kill you." He licked the blood from the boy's right ear. "I'm going to let you live." Fenrir whispered into the boy's ear, punctuating his sentence by pressing down harder onto the boy's body. "I want you to remember who did this to you. Every time you hear my name I want you to remember this pain and if I ever see or hear of you again… I will brutally murder every single person that you hold dear. When you walk around I want you to watch your back, lock your windows before you go to bed …and pray because one of these days I might just come back for you." Fenrir lifted his paw and backed away from the crumbled body on the floor. With a loud and sudden roar, Fenrir slashed his claws along Duke's back, lightly gracing the skin just enough to leave a mark.

**New Material Below**

Harry screamed and twitched on the floor until his face turned red. He had wanted to help his beloved but for the bonds that now restrained him, he couldn't. He had tried so hard to get free but he had been weakened from the force that had drove his search and his arousal. He looked at his lover's broken body that now lay bloody and he tried to conjure up the love that he had originally felt but to no avail. Now, he just felt lost and alone and frustrated and sad.

On the floor Harry squeaked, his body now racked with a indescribable amount of pain. He felt as if his very bones were burning. The hole that had once been for the lack of his beloved had grown. He could feel it, as if someone had shot through his heart and gutted out all the tissue inside. He no longer felt that strong tie to the man who lay broken near the center of the room so broken and beaten. He felt cold all over but at the same time he felt exhilarated. He could feel the slight adrenaline rush from exhilaration ebbing into his body slowly. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

Harry felt a strong hand rub up his leg and rest on his round bottom, sending warm shivers all over him.

"What trouble you've been, boy. Tsk tsk, you should know better than to try and escape me." Fenrir chuckled before grabbing a hand full of Harry's hair and forcing him to look up. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He stared in horror. The man's face was horrifying, His eyes were big and crazed with slight dark shades under them. His teeth were large and pointy, Harry shivered at the thought of being bitten by those. He looked ravenous and mentally ill. This man had hurt his beloved. He could sense the strength and fury within this man it frightened him. But in a weird way, it also excited him. Harry squeaked involuntarily and tried to turn away but to no avail, the man's grip was stronger than the _jaws of life_.

"My my aren't you a tantalizing little morsel. You'll make a lovely dessert." Fenrir said before picking the boy with one arm and slinging him over one of his muscular shoulders.

"No!" Harry screamed. He wiggled and he twitched and he kicked. He moved so hard that Fenrir nearly lost his balance. "Put me down." Harry yelled as he forcefully pushed his side into Fenrir's head in an attempt to throw the savage beast off balance. He kicked his feet into Fenrir's chest as hard as he could but this only made the wild werewolf laugh.

"You got a lot of fight in you boy. Let's see if that lasts." Fenrir said, dragging his sharp nails along Harry's bum in warning. Harry only fought harder. "Stop!" Fenrir shouted, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Harry went still immediately. He wanted to fight but something in him was holding him back, forcing him to obey the werewolf. He felt a dull throb around his ankle and suddenly, he was too tired to fight. He relaxed his body, no longer attempting to fight and allowed himself to be carried away.

Somewhere, deep inside Harry knew that he was in deathly trouble but for the love of all the things that he held dear, his brain was consumed by fog, sedatives and whatever other drugs Duke had coated his wound with.

"Crucio!" The husky voice of Crabbe senior gravitated through the air. Harry lifted his head just in time to see a vibrant green light racing towards him. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to set in but all he felt was a gush a wind and suddenly, a cold surface pressing against his back. He heard a ferocious growl from above him. Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like he was suffocating. He was afraid. He was more afraid than he had ever been. Now, he was defenseless and bound. He was an easy target. Harry looked up just in time to see Crabbe senior being launched through the air. Crabbe senior hit the stage wall with a loud thud.

"Avada Kedvra." A cloaked death eater hissed standing on the bar top above Harry's head causing him to duck in fear. Fenrir ducked just in time to avoid the killing curse.

"Cerebra Portaggio!" Fenrir roared, aiming his wand at the cloaked form. Suddenly, a blue stream of light ushered from Fenrir's wand, it arched above the death eater before hitting him square in the head. The death eater screamed and twitched before his head burst and his limp body fell behind the bar. Harry shrieked and wiggled in an attempt to get away from the blood, hair and brain matter that now coated his face and clothes.

Crabbe got up from the stage quickly and aimed his wand at Fenrir. His anger evident on his fat round face.

"We aren't here for you at the moment Greyback. Give us the boy and maybe you'll leave this place alive." Crabbe yelled across the room.

"Nope. I don't fancy that idea." Fenrir said tapping his wand to his chin. "Oro sectem!" A red light shot through the air before Crabbe could put up a defense. It cut through the fat man's jaws and tore out his tongue. Crabbe screamed and covered his mouth before slipping and falling into smears of his own blood.

"Incarcerous!" Fenrir yelled before turning away from the now bound man. He lifted Harry from the floor and threw him over his shoulder. "Time to go boy." Fenrir said as he ran toward the back of the club. He wanted to stay and finish of Crabbe but not at the risk of losing his prize. Soon the tavern would be swarming with death eaters. What good would he be to his kind if he was captured. He would have his revenge soon but not tonight. He had more … satisfying matters to attend to. As he kicked open the rusty back door of the club, Fenrir stopped dead in his tracks. He grinned as blood splattered through the air. Several dead bodies littered the ground. Werewolves ran rampant across the premise killing and feasting on the human escapees. From the corner of his site he could Wolf's men fighting against a small cluster of death eaters. He loved the smell of carnage at night, it made the hair's on the back of his neck tingle.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the screams of dying victims and the terrifying screeches for help that came from helpless beings. He wanted to help them. He wanted to save them all but something inside him roared forward at their agony. It was as if Fenrir's lust for blood and carnage was seeping into his flesh and contaminating his body. He felt dirty and tainted.

"Can you smell that boy?" Fenrir exclaimed in excitement as he hunched Harry in the gut. Harry winced as pain shot through his stomach. "This is a wonderful night!" Fenrir roared into the air. Just then a spell came out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the head, knocking him to ground. Immediately, Harry scrambled away and ran into the forest. He hoped over fallen trees and zigzagged through tall tree trunks. In an instance his arms hung free and limp by his sides, he stretched them as he ran. The guard who had bound him must have been dead. Harry didn't give it a second thought though. He continued to run.

Fenrir roared as he ran. The boy had tried to run away from him. He would catch him, Fenrir thought as he leaped over a fallen tree. He could see the boy's silhouette through the low tree branches. He ran faster, this time he was no more than 15 feet away.

Harry squeaked as he heard the savage beast behind him panting. He ran faster, thinking fast he looked around at the trees. Most of them were too tall to climb and the few that were not would take him longer time to climb than what he had. Thinking fast Harry stopped dead in tracks and stooped low on the ground.

Fenrir grinned at his kneeling prey. This would be easy, he thought. He launched himself through the air preparing to attack.

Just as the savage werewolf's feet touched the ground, Harry stood, a long and sturdy branch in hand. He swung hard, hitting Fenrir across the face and knocking him down.

**)Chapter Break(**

Remus sniffed the air as he walked past Ollivander's wand shop. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of evil and the underlying scent of werewolves and fresh human blood. Remus roared low in his throat. His heart began to beat with enthusiasm as the scent of fresh human blood filled his mind. Something was happening. Something bad and he could feel it deep inside him.

"This way! Hurry!" Remus shouted as he ran to the end of the street and turned the corner into a dark alley way. He sniffed the air again, this time his breath caught in his throat. The alleyway was littered with Harry's scent and werewolf's blood.

Remus held out an arm as Sirius finally caught up.

"This alleyway smells of Harry." Remus whispered. "Something happened here." Remus said as he examined the blood that coated the filthy ground. It wasn't Harry's he was sure. No, this was werewolf blood. He could smell the taint. Perhaps, Harry had been attacked by a werewolf and had fought himself free, Remus thought as he examined the trail of blood that intersected there path to another alleyway.

"The blood?" Sirius whispered with a trembling voice. He was trying not to fear the worst but at the sight of blood he couldn't help but feel a bit carried away.

"It's not his. This is werewolf blood." Remus stated as he followed the trail. "Lumos."

The trail connected with another opening. The werewolf had been thrown here, Remus thought as he followed the trail. He sniffed the air again. Harry. Harry had stood there. He cast his wand at the markings that had been made in the smeared blood. It looked as if the werewolf had tried to run. Remus's heart skipped a beat as he saw a foot print. He got low on knees and sniffed at it. He smiled deeply, it was Harry's footprint along with another smaller set. He sniffed the smaller footprints and raised an eyebrow. It was the werewolf's footprints.

"They were running this way!" Moody exclaimed at Tonks as they walked down alleyway towards Remus. "They were running from this … thing." Moody said as he pointed to the heavy paw marks in the dust and grime.

"Remus,what have you found?" Moody shouted.

"A werewolf was here and so was Harry. I'm not sure what happened but the werewolf must have been hurt pretty badly. There is a lot of blood here."

"There were two werewolves." Moody stated. "I think I know what happened." He finished as he walked closer to them, followed by Tonks who couldn't quite take her eyes off the trail of blood.

"Harry did indeed get off of the night bus." Moody started. "He got off at Dalton Lane which is down the street from Charring Cross road. He walked, though I am unsure as to were, then he was tackled by the werewolf. It was being pursued by something, another werewolf by the looks of it but it could have been a transmutated dog. They ran. Until, the creature caught them, here." Moody said as he stared at the ground. He made a slight movement with his wand and the sets of footprints became illuminated.

"It leaped over them and attacked the other werewolf. The blood trail starts here." Moody said as he tapped his wand to his chin and pointed at the largest puddle of blood with his other hand. Remus listened intently.

"There is magical residue here as well as against that wall. I'm guessing that Harry cast a spell of some sort to fight against the creature. As you can see by these slanted footprints," Moody stated as he pointed to the larger set of footprints. "He ran into this alley way. I don't know what happened after that but it's clear that he ran back out here at some interval to get the wounded werewolf. They ran into the alleyway." Moody stated as he followed the their trail into the dark alley way.

"Tonks, we need more light." Moody said. Tonks cast a silent spell that illuminated the entire alleyway, revealing every gritty dirty detail, from the rat infested garbage bags to the dirty damp ground.

"They ran into the alleyway but there was no way to get out. Harry began to pace." Moody said as he pointed his wand at the line of reoccurring prints. "The werewolf was too wounded to do much so it sat there. The creature came down this alleyway after them. It charged forward. Then ..." Moody said as he began to tap his chin with his wand.

"Then what?" Sirius said as he walked up to Moody's side.

"I'm unsure. It's as if they vanished. There are no more footprints, magical signatures or anything. Some wolfen magics cannot be tracked by aurors, I'm afraid."

"So, what are you saying?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Remus can you smell anything peculiar?" Moody asked as he cast his big blue eye at Remus.

Remus sniffed the air again, this time he tried to concentrate harder. He could smell the familiar scent of the werewolf only this time, it was different. This werewolf wasn't hostile, he could tell that it was female by the docility of her scent. She had been panicked and scared. The fear that had once filled the alleyway was now palpable. He took a deep breath and allowed the scent of Harry to fill his lungs. He could smell Harry's fear and defiance and strength but most of all he could smell Harry's magic. It had been strong in this area. He took another whiff of the area and he growled. His heart began to beat so fast that he began to pant. He couldn't be right. He walked to the center of the alleyway, where it connected to the other alley and sniffed the ground. He let out an ominous roar. The scent of Fenrir Greyback filled his nostrils and he almost choked.

He shook his head. This couldn't be happening. No, he thought, his brain reeling into a state of denial. This couldn't be happening.

"No! No. No." He whispered to himself as he got up from the ground. He could smell Fenrir's fury, his lust and the thing that frightened him most, Fenrir's craving for murder. "This can't be happening."

He sniffed forward, following Fenrir's scent. He followed until he finally reached the wall.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus turned around a hollow expression on his face.

"Fenrir Greyback." Remus said as he sniffed the wall so hard that he gagged on particles of dirt. He could smell the faint scent of Greyback and the other werewolf. His heart skipped a beat. Amongst the werewolves he could smell the nearly faded scent of Harry's blood. "I-I can smell Harry's b-blood." Remus said as he choked on his words.

"Potter isn't dead." Moody said simply as he scanned his wand over the gigantic wall. "Do smell any wolfen magic?"

"How do you know?" Sirius exclaimed. "If Harry's..." He closed his eyes, trying to will away the feeling of regret and loss. Harry was all he had left. Nothing else. He had botched up most of the good things in his life but he would never forgive himself for allowing his godson to walk into danger.

"He isn't dead. The ministry of magic keeps up with these things." Moody stated. Remus sniffed the wall again. There was some type of magic over the wall but it smelled old and wild but not exactly lycan created. He placed his hand on the wall, feeling for symbols or perhaps crevices or flattened stones but to no avail. He stooped down onto his knees. Touching the lower parts of the wall following the trail of bloody finger prints, Remus checked for anything out of the ordinary. As he inadvertently touched one of the bloody fingerprints, the wall was activated. The alleyway was overcome with a bright white light.

Suddenly, Remus was overpowered by the scent of werewolves and human blood. It was so strong that he was nearly knocked off of his feet. He covered his nose. Moony was roaring inside, enticed by the scent of human blood and the smell of fury and carnage in the air. Remus got down on his knees, he felt cold inside. He could feel Moony boiling up inside his veins and he tried to force him down. He swallowed hard. He clenched his fist and willed the angry beast within him to return to its cage. With a shaky hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of wolfsbane potion. He downed the contents and shook the haze that had taken over him for those short moments, away. He realized then that Tonks had stooped down to his aid. She rubbed his back helpfully.

"Are you okay now Remus?" Tonks asked with worry in her now brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Remus answered shortly as he got up from his knees. "This is a portal of sorts. It conceals Fang Tavern from sight. I think they traveled through here. I could smell them on this wall perhaps that's why."

"Good thinking, Lupin."Moody said as he clenched his staff. "Perhaps, you should go back to Grimmauld. After all, it's a full moon tonight. You may not be able to handle what's ahead and I don't want to fight an ally."

"No, I'll be fine. I'm okay now and you may need my help." Remus refused.

"Alright then." Moody said. "Wands on the ready." Moody stepped into the portal, followed by Sirius and then by Tonks who refused to let go of Remus' hand.

Moody was the first to land, gracefully navigating over the sharp rocks that littered the ground. Remus, Sirius and Tonks followed. Sirius had somehow managed to avoid the rocks as well but Remus had not and unfortunately, Tonks had landed on his back, forcing some rather sharps rocks deeper into his skin.

Remus groaned as he got up, nodding at Tonks' adamant apologies.

Screams filled the air and the smell of death was so strong that even the less aware Tonks could smell it. They stared forward at the scene in front of them. Dead bodies littered the ground, so many that there was little walking space. Werewolves were everywhere. Some where still attacking the dead bodies of their victims while others were attacking each others. They had all been startled by the arrival and now they stared hungrily at the four Ootp members. Remus clenched his teeth as four ravenous looking werewolves advanced.

Tonks aimed her wand in the air, launching a thin stream of silvery light into the dark sky to alert the others of the situation.

"Aru deseism." Sirius said aiming his wand at advancing werewolves. A thick red light emitted from his wand. The light moved quickly throw the air and split into four separate streams hitting all four werewolves before they had a chance to get away. The werewolves the twisted and tried to fight back against the spell but to no avail. Soon they all lay prone on the ground, completely stiff, all save for their eyes which darted about.

"We should hurry now from the sight of this place the boy could be on death's doorstep as we speak." Moody said. He walked quickly through the bodies, up to the Tavern. The others followed.

A/n: There are some grammatical errors but hopefully you can overlook them . I really had to rush with this chapter. But on the bright side, you should see updates coming in sooner because I have the internet back on my own pc now. Yay! Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys continue to inspire me.


	10. Chapter 10: Run Red Run!

Chapter 10: Run Red Run!

Harry screamed out all his rage as he raised the branch far above his head and slammed it across Fenrir's back so hard that it broke in half. He continued to beat his broken end of the branch into the werewolf's back until he could no longer breath from the exertion. The once frightening werewolf groaned on the ground at the brutal attack. Harry kicked him hard, a scream caught in the back of his throat. He wanted to run away but the activities of the night had made him tired both mentally and physically. The herbs were effecting his thoughts. He could feel the fog and thoughtlessness returning to his brain. He stared around him, looking for something to subdue his attacker. His vision began to blur again and in the darkness he could only make out the white twigs that had fallen from the surrounding oak trees and the tall shadows of distant trees. He backed away from his now growling attacker. The burly man planted his sharply clawed hands into the ground as he lifted himself up with expeditious and precise ease.

Harry turned away, preparing to run but just as he made a movement to put one foot in front of the other he found himself pinned down on the ground with ten sharp claws digging deep into his flesh.

He screamed as loud as he could as pain shot through his arms. He panted under the weight that now compressed his body against the soft cold ground.

"I underestimated you. I haven't had that much fun in ages." Fenrir whispered gruffly into Harry's ear. He kneaded his palms into the soft flesh of Harry's arms. This boy was soft as cotton, Fenrir laughed to himself.

"Please." Harry begged, his tears wasting into the chilly ground. Fenrir leaned down close to him, inhaling his scent. He closed his eyes as the intoxication began to course through his veins. His skin tingled all over and he felt as though at any minute he would orgasm. He pulled his claws from the boys's arms and pinned him down by placing his legs on either side of Harry's hips. He licked the blood from his fingertips and allowed his head to rear back, he trembled in his excitement. He open his eyes and stared down at the small quivering body that lay helplessly upon the ground. With a soft grin he noticed that the boy's waist was small. With more care and tenderness that he had ever thought possible he caressed the contoured of the boy's young body. This child was intoxicating. His blood had made Fenrir feel like a god. He roared into the air, exulting his exhilaration and expressing his overflow of excitement. He lay his head onto the sobbing teenager's back in an attempt to calm himself. If he rushed through the evening he would probably never be able to enjoy this again. The intoxication nearly made him want to cry. Fenrir laughed at that notion. Though he had never felt anything like this in his life, he was far from the point of tears. Silently, he made an inward decision. This boy was different. He was exciting and challenging. Fenrir licked the nonexistent remainders of the boy's blood from his fingers. Slowly, he bent down low again, inhaling the boy before, nimbly crawling away.

He stooped on all fours, his shoulders low and waiting and his wild and savage honey eyes were flashing in anticipation of his prey's next movement.

"I'm giving you a chance." Fenrir murmured as he moved back and forward like an excited child. Harry sniffled as he turned quickly. He stood up shakily by instinct. He didn't look at the creature whose eyes burned into him like two big lasers as he backed away. The werewolf was unpredictable, Harry thought to himself as he backed into a tree. This was a game of cat and mouse and this werewolf was getting some extremely deranged thrill from it. He didn't want to play. At the end. The mouse always got killed at the end of games like this, to the cat's satisfaction. Harry would not give Fenrir the satisfaction. He decided.

Harry didn't want to run, from the previous speed that the creature had exerted, it could snap his neck before he managed to get more than five feet away.

"What do you want from me?" Harry exclaimed as he slid down the tree and curled into a ball in an attempt to repair his damaged psyche. In that instance he truly felt like dying. If the creature was going to maul him he wished that it would, for he was tired of this game. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to go back to Sirius where it was safe. He hadn't known how much he had come to need his god father until now and he longed to see Sirius' mischievous blue eyes and hear his voice. Harry closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.. When he had been small, sometimes on Dudley's birthday's when he could get time to himself, he would cover his eyes and dream that he was in a place were he was loved and cared for and sometimes when he could handle it he would even dream of being with his parents. Now that he covered his eyes it was to forget his approaching doom. He thought of Christmas at Grimmauld place, of cool mead and Mrs. Weasley's homemade sweaters and of the mirror that Sirius had given to him. He thought of Sirius who had escorted him to Kings Cross station against orders, just to be with him. Then he thought of warm chocolate from Remus's pocket. **Puff**

Then Harry thought of warm metallic scented breath. Harry opened his eyes suddenly. His fantasy world blown away in the wind. **Puff**

He removed his hands from his face but kept his legs securely infront of him. **Puff**

The smell of blood filled his nostrils and Harry felt fear ebb its way into his heart yet again. He lifted his head and tentatively peered over his legs. He hoped and inwardly prayed that the creature had gone. As he lifted his head he screamed until his voice went hoarse, staring down at him with animalistic eyes was the werewolf. It looked frenzied and excited and … hungry. Harry shook and tried not to move.

Fenrir backed away again. The boy had retreated into his own mind for a couple of minutes. Though Fenrir hated to let his prey get away from him in any sense of the word it was interesting to watch this boy tremble in fear. But after what seemed like ages of silents, Fenrir decided to restore his prey's attention to him. He smiled, now that his attempt had been successful.

"I'll give you a chance to get away." Fenrir lied. He had no intention of letting his prey go. "I'll give you five minutes to get as far as you can. The edge of the forest is that way. Fifteen miles," Fenrir said pointing southward just through a pair of willow trees.

"If you get through the forest there there will be a dead end street at which you can apparate away. After five minutes I will come for you." Fenrir grinned like the Cheshire cat and licked his fangs. He approached Harry quickly and before the trembling boy could move he positioned his hands on his waist.

"When I find you I'll destroy you. Inside. Out." Fenrir groaned breathlessly. Harry squeaked and nodded. His legs trembled but as soon as the werewolf set him free he was prepared to run.

"I-I can't run fifteen miles in five minutes." Harry shook his head quietly.

Fenrir moved away slowly but his flashing eyes stayed on Harry, transfixed.

"Go!" He shouted and before he knew it Harry had darted through the trees. The light scent of his sweat was the only proof that he had ever been there.

**)Chapter Break(**

Sirius aimed his wand into the abandoned club as he kicked open the rusty metal door of the exit. He covered his nose at the smell of dead bodies. He looked around at the countless human faces of the dead and found himself thoroughly relieved that Harry wasn't one of them.

He stared at the staircase that led into the dark abyss of the second floor. Something was calling to him from upstairs but he had know idea what it was.

"There's a second floor as well." He pointed out. "I think I should go check it out."

"Tonks perhaps you should go with him." Moody stated as he stared around the threshold of a doorway that led onto the dance floor.

"I'd prefer to stay down here with Remus." Tonks said without thinking before she nodded and followed Sirius up the twirling staircase.

Moody's eyes darted around the dance floor at the bloody and brutally assualted bodies that littered the metallic ground.

"Death Eaters." Moody said breathless as he cross the threshold. Remus followed, his head darting from side to side watching for unseen foes.

"Crucio!" The macrabe seen came alive with the shrill and demanding voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. She stood on the stage, her nose high in the air with haughty demeanor. The green light rushed forward at them, it's deadly green light startling and mezmorizing. Moody and Remus ducked out of the way in time to avoid the killer blast.

Bellatrix pouted, her wand swirling in her left hand like a conductor stick. She smiled as the men seperated. Moody ran in an odd angle along side the stage and the cowardly wolf ducked out of sight. She smirked, she had expected as much from the friend of her mudblood loving cousin. She spared a glance at Crabbe senior who lay, slowly bleeding to death, a few feet behind her. She had never liked him too much. He was crass as well as a sickening kiss up. She hated to share the Dark Lord's favor and whith the fat man gone there would be one less person to compete with.

"Stupefy!" Moody yelled from the corner of the stage. The white light left his wand and glided quickly through the air.

"Protego." Bellatrix said with boredom. She had expected a deadly fight. She had been expecting something exhilarated but instead she'd ended up fight an old auror with more missing body parts than sense and a coward of a werewolf. She wished that she had made it in time to fight against whatever amazing thing that had fought Crabbe. That would have been a wonderful fight. _Goody-goodies_ were boring, she thought to herself.

Just then Remus appeared behind her and before she had a chance to turn around, she found herself uppside down hanging by one ankle and bound by tight ropes. She screeched. Loudly. This wasn't a fair fight. She refused to believe that she had been bested by that lowly animal.

"You filthy animal! My Lord will destroy you!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs. Reinforcements would be coming soon and then they would be in trouble. "Wait until he gets here! You'll..."

"Silencio. Shut up you bothersome hag!" Moody said, his dislike of her apparent on his face. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white as snow as she continued to scream and shreek in silence.

"We must find him quickly." Moody whispered more to himself than to Remus.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Moody held up his hand. Listened to the now quiet room. He wondered what Moody was listening to.  
"Help." A small voice pleaded from somewhere on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Remus exclaimed quietly as he jumped from the stage and checked several bodies. "Harry!" He screamed hope flying in his voice and filling the morose and depressing room with a new aura.

"Help." A voice splurted behind him and Remus whirled around to stare down at not harry but a silver haired youth with blood stained in his hair. As Remus bent low to give aid to this child/man he was suddenly taken aback. Harry's familiar scent curled around this man's body like a security blanket. Remus growled low in his throat and seized the youth by his throat, turn his limp body over with ease.

"What did you do to my cub?" He whispered, his voice filled with anger and fright. He hadn't thought about the words before they left his mouth but now as he stared down into the hazy light eyes of this boy he knew that he had meant them. In an instance, he felt a strong force building up inside of him. Over the summer, subconsciously, he had stopped thinking of Harry as James' son and his partial godson, somewhere somehow it had change inside of him and sometimes he had allowed himself to bathe in the notion that Harry was his. He had allowed himself to strongly believe that Harry was his family. He had been afraid to admit it to himself when it had first happened but now, at the aspect possible never seeing his exuberant green eyed cub again, he was glad that he could admit it to himself. He felt rightly protective as he gripped the neck of this trouble making youth.

"W-Wha.." Duke tried, he wanted to fight back but his arms throbbed painfully and his legs were no responsive.

"Remus." Sirius shouted but Remus was deaf to the outside world. Inside, he could feel Moony laughing. His werewolf was pleased and it frightened him. He released the boy's neck a few moments before he was pulled away by Tonks.

"Are you, Lemon? Are you Duke Lemon?" Remus asked from a few feet away. He held out his wand. The tip glowing green as several deadly curses filled his mind.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"Harry." Duke cast his eyes into the darkness of the exit. His eyes widened incredibly. He sputtered as pain shot through his stomache, blood seeping from his lips. "Save Harry." He said. His thought were becoming incoherent with the blood that he had lost. He shook his head as he felt unconsciousness trying to overtake him.

"Out of the way." Tonks said as she pulled a small vial from her pocket. She tapped his stomache with her wand twice and the pain began to receed. His legs remained numb and cold but he was nolonger dizzy, he was just slightly tired. She shoved the tip of the vial into his mouth and Duke tried not to swallow but a wand pointed at his temple in warning and he quietly drank the contents.

"Where is Harry? Save him from what?" Sirius as he shook the boy.

"Fenrir. You have to save him from Fenrir! Please." Duke exclaimed grabbing at Sirius' thick coat with a trembling hand. He pointed to the exit with his other arm. "He took him out there. Through- forest- no apparation." He stuttered in broken sentences.  
"I tried to keep him but I … lost. He'll kill him. Tell – I'm sorry." Duke exclaimed before his eyes closed and he fell into silence. His face restful and quiet in sleep.

"Portus." Moody whispered as he tapped his wand over a small piece of blue paper before levitating it to Duke's body. In an instance the body vanished in a cloud of white light.

Just then, the windows that were high up amongst the pillars, broke open and the area was overtaken with streams of white light. The streams cascaded around the area. Landing on the bar top, on top of bodies and on the stage. Slowly, they took form and developed into the faces of several Ootp members. From the windows above, the sky was alive with the colors of several spells being preformed in the mist of battle.

In the middle of the stage, Kingsley dusted off his cloak. He stared down at them with a smile.

"Finally shown up!" He said with a grunt.

"Took a bit of time getting here. This place is nearly under as many magical barriers as Gringotts!" A tall and willowy woman joked as she adjusted her stance on the bar.

Just then, six dark figures appeared above them, them like hungry vulchers the death eaters descended down upon them.

"Stupefy!" The women shouted as she jumped from the bar landed gracefully on her heels.

"Protego!" Moody exclaimed as a curse ushered forward from the pillars nearly hitting him in the head. "We'll hold them off here. Sirius, Kingsley, and Remus, Tonks, Meyers, and Dawlish... th woods now!" Moody yelled out orders before rejoining the battle. Remus didn't take any time to turn back and he silently dragged Sirius outside. Sirius who had tried to pull away from his rather emotional friend at first, allowed himself to be somewhat dragged.

"Let's go!" Remus yelled as he ran toward the forest. Just as he reached the finally corner of the ruin tavern that seperated him from everything. ..He stopped. Around the other side of the tavern, there was a battle raging on. The death eaters fought, green sparks emitting from their wands as they charged forward at the Ootp members who stood and fought with the belief of saints. In the center of the battle, emitting an aura of pure light to Remus' shock was none other than Dumbledore. He swayed his wand like a skillful master and in an instance the row of Death Eaters that had been attacking him all at once where blown thrown through the air like dust particles in the wind.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted over the sound of screams of the wounded and the various other sounds of battle. Remus was pulled from his reveriers by the voice of his friend and as he turned away from the battle he had made a choice. He darted into the woods without another thought or another glance behind.

***~*ChapterBreeak*~***

Harry shot through the forest as fast his legs could take him. He tried hard to ignore the burning and throbbing in his lower extremities. Silently, he tried to count the seconds to keep his thoughts clear but he felt as if he was being overtaken by an endless fog. It frightened him. He ran faster as the memory of Duke wrapping his wound, formed in his mind. What had happened after that? In the moments when his brain went the darkest usually the worst things happened and this time he didn't want the darkness to consume his mind and possible never wake again.

Harry winced slightly as his heart ached painfully. He looked above at the trees that had once been so thick that they nearly blocked out the sky completely. Now the sky was devoid of stars and he could nolonger make out the difference between tree tops and the night sky. There was no way, he thought finally slowing down. He couldn't run fifteen miles in five minutes. The forest was too vast and wide and his legs felt like dust.

He looked around, for a place to hide, some small alcove, a cave, a big hole in the ground anything to conceal him from the monster that was probably hunting now with all his might. Werewolves were like dogs, Harry reasoned with himself. Dogs could smell humans but if humans were in water or too far under dirt or concealed in some way, it was possible to go unnoticed. He fell to the ground, gasping for air like an asthmatic. He was sweaty, tired, bleeding and his face was streaked with tears.

He had gotten far enough away from the monster, he believed. He had ran until he couldn't see or hear anything. Harry dug deep into the ground without thought and covered his face and hands and arms with the rich and moist soil. Then he smeared the soil on his legs and shirt and shoes. As he glanced around him he listened to the silence. He quickly covered the hole that he had made in the ground with more dirt. He picked up a fallen branch from the ground, this one was thin and slender, he broke it in half easily and stored the sharper half on the side of his belt.

He stood up, slumped at the shoulders from sheer exhaustion. Quickly but quietly he made his way through the trees, stopping to quickly examine dents or hauls in the ground for possible places to hide. He had decided not to go southwards, the beast would be expecting it, he surmised. Instead he went west. The trees where more clumped together and they would provide some security though not a lot. As he got farther and farther away from his turning point, the ground and surroundings began to change. The trees that had once been dark, broad and ominous were now slender white and discomforting. The ground that had once been moist and thick with foliage and branches had turned dense and rocky.

Harry whinced slightly as he panted. He could nolonger hear his surroundings, all he could hear was his own heart beating in his ear drums. He was tired,scared and utterly lost. Everything had changed around him. All of the plants and shrubs that had once covered the ground were now gone, replaced by large and sharp rocks.

He felt his veins throb painfully and he groaned involuntarily. As he manuevered himself through two rather large rock, he fell and scraped his knee as he tumbled onto the rocky shore. He hissed in pain. He attempted to cry out but the noise caught in his throat as he caught sight of the moon's reflection on the sparkling lake.

Suddenly, his body was overcome with a powerful sensitivity. He could feel every molecule of air as it glided across his face. He could here so well that even the sound of the far off birds were amplified to outstounding levels. Everything felt amazinng. He felt power surging through his veins. The moon was calling to him. It was his time. He could hear the large planet whispering into his heart. It was his turn to appease her. He was the last. He didn't understand what was happening consciously but he didn't want to fight. Something was forbiding him to fight against this powerful feeling that was taking over him.

His entire body throbbed rythmatically as he walked into the cool waters of the lake. The rocks hummed with a steady and strong magic underneath his feet and Harry absorbed it hungrily. Anything to appease the moon. He spun around, cleansing his body with his arms stretched out toward the moon. He peeled off his dirty clothing quickly. He didn't want to, not while that thing was searching for him but the rhythm was hypnotizing and his clothing felt constricting. He dived into the water gracefully. He dove as far as he could before coming back up for air, his face and hair glistening with droplets of water as he stared up at the moon. The fish swam past him, big and small, there scales were silky against his skin. He stared at his arms, his skin that once been tainted with dirt, sweat, blood and brains was milky white again. He swam back to the shore, slowly, his arms paddling to land. He stood naked and clean, exposed to the moon's gaze. He swayed slightly as if possessed. He twirled and stretched out his arms, throwing his head back and exposing his pale neck in submission. He danced, his feet zigzagging across the shore, absorbing magic were it could be found and offering it to the moon through his fingertips. His body was filled with euphoria. Every cell of his being felt overwhelmed with sensuality. He felt innocent, pure and powerful under the moon's gaze. But deep inside, he felt a loneliness creeping in.

**Haaa-Woooooooo!**

The howling filled his ears accompanied by the sound of pounding feet and pantinng. He ignored the sound. He twirled, his arms swaying in the breeze, his feet tapping into the circular rocks of the channeled the magic of the trees, felt it swell in his stomache and flow through his hands.

"Times up!" A loud deep and grumbly voice echoed behind him in the silence. It sounded more beast than man, Harry remarked to himself.

"Be gone, beast." Harry said in warning with a voice that felt foreign to him. The creature was something wild and cruel. He could feel it. He was dangerous. Harry sniffed the air, he could smell the blood on the animal's skin and the strong magic that they lay beneath the surface. Suddenly, he stopped , the moon pushed him forward, luring him to the beast that now watched him with hungry lecherous eyes. _The king of the lycans. _He thought. The thought sent shivers down his spine and caused a pleasant feeling to circulate in his groin.

Fenrir panted as he stood proudly at the crest of the shore, where the sparse grass stopped and fully gave way to rocks and sand. He smiled in triumph at the boy who met his gaze with boredom. He stared at the teenagers naked body with pure lust. He had tasted delicious but his features were so beautiful that Fenrir lost his breath. His small near feminine body was made of taut muscles and soft boyish curves. His body was lightly dusted with hair and Fenrir would have been turned off by that but for some reason it aroused him all the more. His paints grew so tight that he was sure circulation was being cut off from his legs. He bared his sharp teeth preparing to pounce and bite into the boy's soft skin.

Harry only smirked. He brushed his hair back with one wet hand and stared at the monster who watched his every move. The werewolf was a creature of the moon as well in a way and this one was powerful. Harry reasoned with himself. Harry moaned as he fell to his knees and arched his back to reveal his soft neck. He was propelled backwards as a heavy weight settled comfortably over him. Harry groaned and shut his eyes as the creatures claws pierced his neck in warning.

"You're going to regret not running away when you had the chance." Fenrir whispered, pushing his erection into Harry's leg. Fenrir lifted hid head, preparing to take bite of his sweet prize. He roared as he brought his head down, then he was pushed off of the tender youth by an unseen albeit powerful force. He groaned as his body slammed into a tall tree. He growled as he fell hard into the ground. He didn't waste anytime, he got up and stretched his legs and ran at the boy zigzagging to avoid the boy's magic. As his arms connected with the boy's flesh, the boy disappeared. Fenrir smiled, he had anticipated that. He whirled around behind him and with a heavy fist he punched the boy in the face. Harry fell to the ground and groaned in anger, he covered his blood nose and stared uo at Fenrir in fury. Fenrir grinned and licked the blood from his fist. Harry gritted his teeth and aimed his right hand at Fenrir. Before Fenrir had a chance to move he felt fire coursing through his veins. He bit his tongue, his whole body consumed in invisible flames. He could feel his blood searing in his veins and he resisted the urge to scream. With all of his might, he ran towards the boy but it was futile. He was blasted backwards by a gust of powerful wind.

Harry stood up. He had thought that the werewolf was strong. If it wanted him. It would have to be strong. The moon light made his heart flutter, urging him on. Urging to have Fenrir prove his worth.

Harry grinned as the werewolf pulled off his thick brown cloak, revealing beautiful tanned muscles. He was powerful Harry could tell. He felt his legs quiver at the thought of those sharp teeth ripping into his flesh. The werewolf roared loud enough to wake the dead and Harry could feel the wolf's anger from were he stood. Harry laughed as he disappeared.

"Do you want me?" Harry teased as he cirled the man. He wanted to rip through his muscled flesh and taste his blood. Harry was nearly salivating with want. This man wanted him badly and all of the submission in Harry's body longed to be claimed by this damned beast. Harry was caught off guard as a large hand shot forward and wrapped it's way around his neck in a vice grip. Harry hissed and bit down into soft skin between the man's thumb and forefinger before he was unceremoniously thrown through the air into the lake. Harry stopped in mid air, he hovered over the water, his awareness restored. With a growl, the werewolf pounced through the air and he grabbed Harry by the throat again, pushing the boy into the water. Harry screamed breathlessly, he clawed at his offendor in panic. He slashed his fingers through the air, his fingernails breaking through the skin of Fenrir's face. Fenrir groaned in pain, taken aback by the boy's sharp nails. Fenrir dove under water in an attempt to catch the boy by surprise but the water parted before he could make his attack. He landed down at the bottom of the now dry lake. He didn't waste anytime. He got up and pounced over the boy and covered his face with one of his large hands with a loud and domineering roar he bit down into the boy's neck. Harry screamed as pain shot through his neck. Suddenly, he lost control of the water and it rushed forward, overtaking him and the monster who was latched onto his neck. Weightless and tired as the water pushed him farther and farther from the shore. He could feel his blood seaping from the wound and he was overcome by rapture. Harry whimpered faintly, his eyes fluttering with tiredness. He took one last look at the moon before he fell into unconsciousness and faded under the water.

**A/n: I know that this chapter leaves a bit to be desired but this is the only way I could set up the scene without overwhelming myself and the next chapter with too many povs and details. I hope you guys like it. **

**I'm wondering if I should change the other pairings a bit. Who do you think Remus should end up with? I'm eager to hear. **

**P.S.**

**I would like to thank my reviews. Thank you guys a lot!**

**MrE_Quecky : Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. **

**AirKnitter: Thanks. Don't feel bad for Harry just yet. **

**Emeralds: It is all boiling up now. Like a nice soup lol. The next chappie might give you a nose bleed. Lol ~_~**

**Scifinerds92: I think we need to talk because you haven't been updating Disobedience and I'm a bit sad :(**

**Lil Joker: Nope didn't knock him out but may knock his socks off. Lol. **

**Alessan : Omg thank you. I've started to try and incooperate more feeling into it. I'm glad you can see it. I hope enjoy the next chapter as well.**

**Yinkeket: You think Molly is out of control? ;) just wait I can't give away to much now. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Moon is My matchmaker

A/n: Thank all of you for being so patience I really appreciate it. I want to warn you guys first: this chapter is full of sexual tension.

"He's this way!" Remus shouted as he ran. His legs ached and he was coated in sweat but he refused to stop, refused to pace himself, he refused to give up. Harry was still alive. He could feel it and he intended to find him.

"Slow down Remus your running to fast!" Tonks whined. Remus scowled.

"Then summon your broomstick! All of you!" Remus said in a tone that he was unaccustomed to. Moony was brimming, boiling up to the surface. He needed to find Harry and fast. Behind him he could hear a symphony of accio's. He smiled to himself feeling somewhat dominant. He charged on, invigorated with a new optimism. He would find Harry.

**Chapter Break**

_There were hands all over his body. Touching and prodding. Caressing and lavishing. He wanted them to stop, to go away and leave him alone and to continue all at once. The emotions that they were soliciting were making him woozy but his wishes fell on deaf ears. The hands kept at their task. They were strong, soft and gentle. They were nimble, rough and deliberate as they wandered all over his body. He wouldn't have minded them so much really if he was more callous skinned but every single touch seemed to startle a nerve ending. The hands cascaded down his chest, gripping his hips gently and butterflying across his neck and lips. Something was happening to him. He didn't understand it. He felt ashamed and hot. He was scared and surprised. But mostly he felt excited. Every hair follicle, every inch of skin, every finger, toe and tissue seemed to tingle with exhilaration. The hands were caressing his legs and Harry moaned in awe. They pressed tender circles into his sensitive thighs, steadily moving and rubbing higher and higher until finally Harry could do nothing but moan and twitch. They caressed his lips and inner thighs simultaneously spreading his legs wider and wider. Harry didn't understand what was happening to him, the tumultuous broth of emotions that were stirring in him made him feel confused and insane. The incessant throbbing between his legs didn't help much either. He wanted to be touched there. He wanted to touch himself there but he couldn't find his hands, he couldn't gather enough control over his own body to fulfill his desire. He whimpered in frustration and helplessness. Cool fingers circled his belly button and caressed his lower abdomen and he felt like exploding._

Fenrir raised an eyebrow at the writhing youth. The boy had been in a state of arousal since he'd carried him to shore. The boy arched and moaned and caressed his body like a wanton whore. It was such a change from the boy's previous mood that Fenrir had no idea what to do. For the first time in a long time he was fatigued from battle. He didn't know if it was because of the fight, the swimming or the wear on his emotions but he felt satisfied. The boy was marvelous thought to himself as he licked droplets of water from the boy's moving hands. He smiled, half expecting the boy to wake up and half expecting to be launched through the air by his little morsel. The boy continued with his task, rubbing his lips and chest and moaning. His once slumpering phallus, erect with wakefulness. Fenrir felt rage over take him as the sleeping youth caressed his own inner thighs. What was happening? The boy was glistening with droplets of water and the entire scene was arousing in itself but all Fenrir could feel was anger. He wanted the boy to look at him. He wanted to see those emerald eyes clouded with lust for _him_. He wanted the boy to moan in excitement that he had caused and most of all he wanted the boy to be afraid. The fight had left him eager to reassert his dominance and at that moment Fenrir felt cheated.

He had fought, clawed and bitten the boy only minutes prior. This anti-climatic change of events was dissatisfying. _Anti-climatic for me, I suppose._ Fenrir huffed mentally as he eyeballed the youth.

"What are you doing?" Fenrir growled into Harry's ear. The small teenager moaned louder and writhed with an intensity that Fenrir had never seen. Fenrir roared, no longer able to withstand the spectacle he slapped the boy across the face and pinned his hands above his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

To his pleasure, glossy emerald eyes rolled to attention.

Fenrir grinned toothily down at his aware prey. Now, he would devour the boy. Pinned down, there was little that the small wizard could do. He would allow the boy to fight though, it was always better when they fought back.

He could almost feel the boy's tears on his skin and it made him clench his teeth. He growled down into the boy's dazed face in an attempt to make his prey more aware. The youth stared at him, without fear or astonishment, absently. He released the youth's arms, crawling on top of him, reveling in his new found dominance. Before he could growl, roar or slash at his small victim, the boy's lips split into a smile. A happy smile. Fenrir was gobsmacked.

The boy, without fear, began to rub himself using Fenrir's paw-like hand as a utensil. Fenrir was transfixed by the dilated emerald jewels that now seemed so aware of his presence. His hands admonished the boy's taut abdomen, rubbing open-palmed circles around his nipples. The boy breathed slowly, so slowly that Fenrir was convinced that the boy was truly excited. He moaned, the tremors in his voice brought Fenrir's calm breath to a pant. The wizard arched into his arm, while bringing Fenrir's hand to his still wounded neck.

"Please," The boy murmured against his fingertips, causing the werewolf to shiver slightly. "Touch me more." There was a begging in the boy's voice and Fenrir felt heat coursing through him. The wheels of his imagination began to turn and he could picture the boy moaning, coated in blood and his essence and shouting his name to the into the night air. He pinned the boy down with his weight, forcing his hand into the boy's abdomen until the youth gave a pained cry. He growled into the crook of his emerald eyed boy's neck daring him to squirm or resist or fight. Harry arched his back into the feverish creature above him, wrapping his hand around the man's neck he made to beg but sound evaded him. He leaned his head to the side, giving the beast more access to his neck, silently begging the creature to praise him with something, a kiss, a bite, he didn't care as long as it was some greater form of physical contact.

The boy trembled under him but Fenrir held him steady. He hardened slightly as the boy's arm looped around his head and his access to the succulent flesh of the boy's neck was all but rejected. He could smell the oozing wound that he had made and he delicately licked away the blood. He smiled as the wound began to heal.

Licking roughly at the boy's flesh, Fenrir caressed his eager victim. The boy moaned, shivered and twisted under Fenrir's ministrations.

"I want to make you bleed." Fenrir whispered as he nipped at the boy's shoulders and neck. "I want to hear you scream and cry." He ground his manhood into the thighs of his young victim as he spoke. The nimble hands sprawled across his back left him alight with a ferocious desire. Fenrir moved, to look at his victim, the boy was still smiling but this time their was something else in his eyes a far off glint. The ebony-haired youth raised his hips, his throbbing cock slick against Fenrir's waist. The boy shouted and trembled and clenched at Fenrir's back in eagerness. Fenrir chuckled.

"You're so fucking eager, kid." Fenrir grasped the boy's hips, his claws ripping circular dents into the thin pale skin.

"Please, just touch me." The boy begged before dragging his tongue across Fenrir's grinning lips. The boy's eyes were closed again and Fenrir could tell that he was in a state of pure ecstasy.

"You just want me to touch you, eh?" Fenrir said as he removed himself completely from the boy. He stood half erect, his manhood, hard and throbbing in the moon light. The boy whined and cursed, his body in a state of convulsion at the abrupt loss of contact.

The boy edged himself closer, ignoring the member now poking into his chest. He made to grab at Fenrir's hand but was harshly shoved away. Fenrir grinned down into those lost emerald eyes and caressed those sinful lips.

"How 'bout you work for it?" Fenrir whispered against those lips while keeping the boy at a distance, preventing osculation. He half stood again. He rubbed his elated member against the youth's chest. The boy's eyes narrowed at that.

"I don't want to." Before Harry could make to saying anything else, a harsh slap snatched the words from his throat. Fenrir could feel the rustling of magic and his skin began to prickle. He pinned the boy down quickly to prevent the onslaught of magic that he knew would come, he lapped at the wound that he had made and slowly, tentatively he grasped the boy's member. The slow beat of magic came to a complete halt. The boy all but screamed as he dissolved into a calm quivering mass. Fenrir grinned again, stroking the juvenile's endowed member. This was anew kind of dominance for him.

"Do you like this?" Harry thrust into Fenrir's clenched fist and nodded. "Good." Gradually, Fenrir began to work him at a slow, steady and satisfying pace. He could feel the boy's exhilaration and it made him fervid. Tenderly, he sucked down the boy's body, painting his chest and hips with passion marks. He breathed along the junction of the boy's hips, eliciting moans and small pants as he did so. Fenrir whispered against his dripping tip before sucking the boy into his mouth. The boy became frantic, thrusting and thrashing. Moaning and wailing in pleasure. With one paw, Fenrir pinned the boy down again causing his body to come to a complete stop. He removed his lips from the boy's urgent member and crawled along the expanse of his body. With a self-satisfied smirk he starred down into hapless viridian eyes.

"Please. God, please! Now..." The boy shouted in fragmented sentences. The boy attempted to wrap his slender thighs around the mature beast but to no avail."Not fair. Feels so good." He complained throatily. Fenrir only nodded, as he watched the boy's reddening lips form words. `This boy was beyond tantalizing, with his red lips, bright eyes and taut young body. Fenrir was beginning to lose his reservations. He wasn't losing himself to arousal. Gone were the thoughts of murdering his little wizard. Gone were the thoughts of maiming or decapitating or wounding him beyond repair. All of these were replaced by a wild and zealous determination to shag the emerald eyed youth's brains out.

"I can make you feel even better." Fenrir fingered those gorgeous lips. He didn't know what possessed him to utter those words. He didn't even know if he could make the boy feel any better, he had never worried about anyone else enjoying sex. It hadn't mattered. " Will you do as I say?" Fenrir punctuated his sentence by flicking the soft part of his thumb against the boy's sodden tip.

"Good." Harry moaned as he thrashed against Fenrir's confining hand.

"Will you do as I say?Yes? Of no?" Fenrir asked as he licked his way to his mark on the boy's neck.

"Yes! Please, Merlin,please." Harry whined.

Fenrir released him, placing his knees on either side of the boy's feet in the sand. The wizard followed, staring up at him in dazed fascination. He palmed the underside of his engorged member and moaned in ecstasy. Harry repeated his gestures, palming himself in a passionate fashion. Fenrir seized him by his throat, not hard enough to kill him but with enough force to stir his attention back to the monster in front of him.

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself, understand?" Fenrir seethed. The wizard gave a nod of agreement but made no attempt at escape or rejection. Fenrir released him quickly, palming his cheek softly as he did so. Harry moaned, his knees quivered at the unnecessary force exerted by his monster. His throat hurt but the pain made him feel alive with desire. "Suck it." Fenrir said as he positioned himself at the base of the boy's lips. Harry stared at the rigid length, in horror and apprehension. He did not want that in his mouth but the eagerness between his legs was willing to do anything to obtain some sort of relief. He licked his lips, parting his lips slightly he sucked the tip into his mouth. It was strange, the sensation of it. Throbbing flesh, a thought that seemed to consume him. The creature above him released a throaty sigh and Harry felt goosebumps arise all over his skin. He could feel a heat spreading through his belly, it felt good. He moaned around the length in his mouth. Slowly, he licked at the tip, sucking it into his wet cavern further, Harry began to moan around it. The werewolf began to make delicious sounds and Harry found himself lost in the act. He lapped at the underside, moving his hands gently up and down the ample member. He'd seen a woman do it that way, in one of Dudley's magazines. He'd always wondered what it felt like to have someone do that for him. He thought of the groaning man and a heavy blush grazed his cheeks. It had felt good, really good. Harry though to himself. He wondered if it felt that good for the werewolf. Yes, he confirmed silently, no wonder the beast seemed so adamant for his reciprocation. He licked around the base of the massive length. Sucking a quarter of the length back into his mouth Harry circled the rest with his hands, stroking it as he sucked. The werewolf continued to moan, his lust urging Harry on. He didn't understand why he felt so good. On his knees, listening to another man moan the thought caused a boiling in his stomach that shot through his loins. Harry moaned around the length, sucking harder. He felt good all over, his body was aching for the werewolf's touch.

"It's not a fucking lollipop! Blow me right for Merlin's sake." Fenrir complained through clenched teeth. He stared down into his naïve little victim's eyes. The boy gave his dick one last hard suck before freeing it from the heavenly confines of his mouth. Fenrir exhaled heavily at the sudden loss.

"I don't know what that means." The boy whispered, his eyes transfixed on the throbbing member now leaking a clear liquid. He rubbed his small hands up and down the shaft, fingering the slit with his thumb.

Fenrir felt like a dog in heat. The boy's statement sent shivers of arousal through him. He didn't know? How old was the boy anyway?

"How old are -aahh- you, kid?" Fenrir panted in pleasure as unskilled hands massaged his manhood and a hot mouth sucked at his aching slit.

"Please, making me feel good now." Harry whimpered, placing a kiss on the underside of Fenrir's penis. Harry stared up into half lidded suns and he panted, mouth wide open. He wanted to feel what the man was feeling.

"Answer me, first." Fenrir said.

"Sixteen." Harry spoke before biting his lips. The man made a small noise in the back of his throat and Harry couldn't help but open his mouth. He could feel the rumble of the noise in his body and it made his hard cock ache with jealous. He licked the tip of the man's cock, imagining how it might feel when it was his turn.

"Would have thought fourteen." Fenrir whispered to himself. The kid didn't look so old. He looked remarkably young. Or just remarkably beautiful. Fenrir didn't know the difference or much care. Placing himself into the boy's open mouth Fenrir began to thrust softly. Fenrir threw his head back. The moon's aura on his body felt calming. She was pleased. Was this her plan?

The boy tried to push him away but slowly he began to move his mouth with Fenrir's thrusts. "Yes, swirl your tongue. Fuck yes! Like that." Fenrir screwed his face up in pleasure. He could feel an orgasm building up inside of him and he wanted to cum in his victim's mouth. Would he gag with surprise or lap at Fenrir's leaking slit like a hungry cat. Fenrir howled with happiness. The boy had taken over, sucking, slurping and beating him off in such a manner that Fenrir would have thought him an experienced whore. Suddenly the boy pulled away before Fenrir could grab him.

"What is that?" Harry exclaimed, spitting the foul fluid from his mouth. The foggy liquid settled on the ground before seeping through the sand leaving only a thin white film on top. Fenrir rubbed the boy's head, trying to ease him back to his awaiting member but it was no use.

"Are you serious? Suck me more." Fenrir said, whacking Harry in the lips with his hard cock.

"No. I don't like it." Harry said, as he turned away. He could still feel the liquid on his tongue. It had been bitter and gross. Was that what the woman in the magazine had tasted? Would that stuff come out of him? The beast roared over him, startling him from his thoughts. He shook slightly in fear.

"I could just force you, you know that? Smash out all your pretty white teeth and force you to fucking swallow?" Harry stared into those sun-colored eyes that seemed to burn a hole into him. He felt scared, hot and wonderful. A clawed hand caressed his leg. Harry nodded weakly. "Do I have to do that?"

"No." Harry answered weakly, tear prickling his eyes. His brain felt fogging as the good feeling began to subside. _Smash out all your pretty white teeth. _Harry could imagine the blood and the pain and he felt like crying all the more_. _He felt startled, bewildered and lost as reality set in. Where was he? He'd been lost in a haze so long that he's forgotten how he got there. He gazed at the massive creature for a few moments, this man could kill him in an instance if he so wished. He would kill him, Harry surmised, after he found relief for his thick manhood. There was a gentle throb between his legs as he began to come down from the high of arousal. Fenrir winced as a twinge of pain coursed through his back. The moon was boring into him. With a vicious tongue, Fenrir licked the boy's reddened lips. The boy edged away as tears began to cascade down his cheeks. Fenrir turned away awkwardly, he loved the taste of his victim's tears but tonight it seemed wrong to revel in those salty gems. The boy's big green eyes, looked so innocent and naïve rimmed with tears. Gently, Fenrir rubbed the tears away involuntarily.

"Shite!" Fenrir cursed before moving away, his randiness ebbing away as he moved. "Hey, you feel good don't you?" Fenrir said as softly as he could, placing his thumb under the boy's chin. The boy shook his head, easing closer at Fenrir's touch. Ignoring the unusual weird feeling now piercing his heart Fenrir went on.

"You don't have to blow me anymore." Fenrir finished reluctantly. The night would end to soon if the boy removed himself completely. He had to find a way to get him interested in the act again. He palmed the boy's cheek, allowing him to ease into a sense of safety. His little wizard stared up at him, those green eyes easing his soul.

"No, I liked it. I just...don't like the stuff that comes out. I'm sorry. " Heavy lashes hid those fervid eyes as the boy's cheeks grew red. Fenrir's rock hard cock bobbed to attention at the boy's confession. He smiled, the boy seemed so innocent. Not like most human's he'd come in contact with. "But you're just going to kill me anyway."

"No, I'm not."Fenrir half-lied. He didn't want to kill the boy, he wanted to screw his brains out and take him home, chain him up and do him whenever the need hit. Somehow, killing the boy seemed so off putting that Fenrir couldn't much imagine it.

"You want to hurt me." Harry stated bluntly, he was no enemy to pain. Having been beat up by his cousin and his cousin's friends for so many years, he could sense when someone wanted to hurt him. "Will you hurt me?"

"Yes, but I promise you'll like it." Fenrir said. He clawed at the boy's hips before pulling them down, forcing him to lay flat on the sand. He slid his fingers across the dot shaped cuts that he's left on the boy's hips. "Did you like it when I made these?" Fenrir asked as he hoovered over the boy's body. The boy whimpered in protest.

"Yes, your nails were inside me and I wanted...them to stay." Harry whispered as he reached forward to pull Fenrir closer. He wanted to have him closer, to feel the man's massive body on top of him with those wonderful hands caressing him again. He imagined that the pain would be something like what he still felt in his throat. A thumping tenderness that made it hard to swallow. He was ok with that.

"Did it hurt when I bit you." Fenrir said, palming the boy;s leaking tip.

"It hurt but I... like the way you look with blood around your lips." Harry moaned truthfully. Fenrir grinned like the cheshire cat. The boy was a little whore indeed. The whole time he'd been getting off. He imagined the boy in chains, bloody and fucked raw. He shivered with anticipation.

"I told you that you'd like it." Fenrir spoke, his voice heavy with lust. He stroked the boy's twitching member, rubbing his thumb against the spilling tip. "You don't get to cum yet." Fenrir said , pressing a finger at the boy's lips. Harry sucked it in greedily, licking and stroking it with affection. Fenrir wrapped his hand around the boy's neglected member enjoying the subtle little sounds that vibrated around his finger. He couldn't take much more. He wanted to fuck him, to feel his little body pliant and trembling under him.

"Are you a virgin?" Fenrir asked against the boy's neck. He knew the answer to that already, he could taste it in the boy's blood. That freshness that made his blood all the sweeter was like crack to Fenrir. He loved that taste, along with the boy's natural flavor, he was beyond hooked. Virgins were always the best in the beginning but after the shag, he'd have nomore use for them. This boy, was difference. He stroked the boy's soft side, dragging his claw lazily down his flesh causing the boy's legs to quiver. He had never wanted someone so much before, never compromised during sex either. What was happening to him?

"Yesss." The boy hissed, spreading his legs a bit in an attempt to lift his hips higher into Fenrir's waiting fist.

"You like having me in your body don't you? Making me happy?" Fenrir asked with a smile. Fenrir gave the boy's one last pump before moving away again.

"Yes. I like both. Your noises make my skin burn."Harry said, using one of Fenrir's outstretched hands to rub himself. Fenrir reveled in the sight. The boy stroking his hot, taut, creamy body with his hand, his pricking leaking all the while. The boy was so tantalizing.

"We both can feel good at the same time. Get on all fours and I'll show you." Fenrir said. The boy quickly obliged before turning around to look at him for further instructions. Fenrir was besides himself with longing. The boy's bottom was round, flawless and pale... ingenuous from it's inexperience. Fenrir grunted as he stroked the boy's bum like a fine tuned instrument. He licked at the pale skin, thumbing swirls of wetness all over it. It was firm and warm and Fenrir felt like a sick man but a happy one at least. He imagined all the things he could do to it and he began to pant mercilessly. He braced himself along the curve, his face relaxing on the softness. _Calm down, Fenrir._ He thought to himself. _Calm down. _With shaky hand, he spread the boy's creamy bottom.

"Get down on your elbows." Fenrir said, his voice low and gravelly. He rubbed his hands against the boy's bum, the beast inside was stirring. He didn't know how much longer he could bare to be gentle. He was shaky with need.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously as he lowered himself onto his elbows. "I think you lied to -aah oooh nhunh!" He moaned at the sudden intrusion. He shut his eyes at the burning sensation of the invasion, the hot wet ...thing was lapping at his insides and he didn't know what to do. He'd never felt anything like it. It moved, in and out, spreading him open with its thickness then pulling away, allowing him to close completely before restarting the process. He felt hot all over, inside and out. He moaned and whimpered, whispering adamant praise to the creature and his marvelous tongue. Fenrir, whirled his tongue around the boy's once pink hole, which had turned red from his worship. He whispered at the clenching dot before slowly poking it with his tongue once again. The reddened hole resisted him at first before giving in to him, quivering to confirm it's submission. The boy moaned with the skill of a paid whore as he backed onto Fenrir's tongue. _Little fucking tart. _Fenrir rubbed his thumb against the quivering hole. He couldn't risk using his fingers, when he fucked him, it would hurt enough.

"Relax." Fenrir said simply, before returning to his task. He searched the boy's silken walls with his tongue, covering every immediate crevice, ridge or hull with his saliva. He pulled out of the boy's confines and began to lick a line up his back, once again covering the boy with body.

"Wait, more! Don't s-stop." Harry was hysterical. It was amazing, mind-boggling and now the sensation was gone, he stroked his manhood absently. He pushed back once again in an attempt to regain the sensation but in the place of the magical tongue was something else. Something long and erect, he stiffened slightly. The creature breathed against his ear as its body settled over him. He could feel its heartbeat in his ribcage, he could feel its pulse mingling with his and he swore he could feel it's arousal. He eased onto his hands forcing his captor to mold to his new position. He started up into those sunny eyes, searching for something, a menacing glint, a hint of suspicion or maybe some warmth. The man's eyes softened as he stared, and Harry felt his heart soaring. A smile spread across the man's crafty lips and Harry couldn't help but follow suit. Fenrir moved a few strands of wet hair from the boy's face.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Fenrir started as he rubbed his aggravated unit against Harry's buttocks. "Relax and stay very still." Fenrir whispered against his mark on the boy's neck. He began to stroke the boy once again, building his wizard up to a trembling frenzy.

Harry stared up at the sky, the stars seemed eerily fluorescent tonight, as if they understood. Suddenly, his vision was overtaken with fluorescent stars and thunder bolts as pain surged through him.

**Chapter Break**

Dumbledore sighed as the bodies of the deceased were lined up. The werewolves had long gone. He had lost more than he had intended and Voldemort had not come. He hadn't expected him to of course but something was off about the whole situation. Why had he sent Bellatrix, Crabbe or Goyle? What reason if he knew that they would be captured without his help. What was Tom playing at? He trusted Bellatrix, Dumbledore had been informed but Crabbe and Goyle's work had been slacking lately. Why them? It made no sense. Dumbledore stroked his beard and swirled an imaginary lemon drop with his tongue. Was this his way of getting rid of spares? No, Dumbledore though to himself. Tom was more conniving than that, if wanted to be rid of the three he would have just killed them off.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore!" A small man with an owlish face ran up to him. " We've found another one inside."

"Who?"

"McNair." The small man answered, with a huff.

Dumbledore scrunched up his face. What was Tom playing at. What was his point in this? Was this a way of supplanting him? But for what reason? He had so many questions, his brain was drowning in them. Perhaps, they were necessary losses to make him believe that he would come tonight. But why do that? He could have finished Harry off, along with the other occupants of the seedy bar earlier in the night. Why had he refrained so such an optimal chance. Just then, the deatheater mark in the sky erupted in a cloud storm of green light. The clouds ordered to together in a slime green colored ball before reshaping. Dumbledore's eyes widened. Where the skull and snake had been , now was only a skull, grey and black, its eye sockets were an ominous ebony and it's mouth sporting a devilish grin. It seemed to be looking straight at him. The skull seemed to grow in size, it's eyes on him, hoovering over his being. Then a demonic chuckle filled the air, a wind whistled through the grounds, nearly knocking them off their feet. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone taking the awful skull with it Dumbledore stared up at the now empty sky. He understood then. His eyes grew to the size of small plates and his breath caught in his throat. Voldemort had sent him a message. A simple one but bone chilling in it's confirmation of the headmaster's fears: Tom knew.

Dumbledore grabbed hold of his chest as a pang of pain ran through him. He panted, unable to breath. He felt as though he was having a panic attack on the spot. The owlish man began to laugh, his teeth elongated as he opened his mouth, throwing his head make as he continued. The people around them stopped what they were doing, some stared quizzically and others back away. Some just stood unsure of what to do.

"Do you undersssstand now, old man?" The owlish man said, his grey eyes turning black and his skin becoming an ashen grey. Dumbledore stared up at it from his position on his knees. His wand was safely tucked in his sleeve. If the thing prepared to strike, he had the upper hand. "Your muggle loving days are numbered."Just then the man evaporated into a cloud of black smoke. As the smoke evaporated and people came to help him, Dumbledore stared at the ground where the man had been. Where the man's feet had been now was a small golden leaf coated in rust and dirt. His eyes widened and he tried to gasp for air.

"Find Potter!" He screeched, before darkness overtook his vision and he passed out on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12: The hunter approaches

**A/n: The story is not over. Thanx to all my patient readers. I'll have a new chapter in a few days. Warning: Extra smut. I didn't have much editing time though so sorry if it is a bit choppy.**

Remus was out of breath, he had been sprinting for what seemed like hours. And yet, he found himself no closer to Harry. His scent had become a faint hint that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Maybe he'd been running too long. Maybe the scent of his own sweat was overpowering his nostrils. He didn't quite know. All he knew was that he was dirt tired, scared by the fact that his cub might have been dead or severely hurt, hungry and angry.

"Alright," Sirius said as he swooped down next to his old friend. "Are you quite done acting like a bloodhound?"

"Quite." Remus huffed.

"Now let's try it my way." Sirius said as he helped his friend onto the back of his flying motorcycle. "Hmm, is that your paw or are you just happy to see me?"

"Shut up." Remus said.

"No, seriously now, you didn't even take me out first, rude. Rude!" Sirius joked in a serious manner.

"You know what-"

"Rude!"

"Sirius," Remus laughed, eased by his friends joke. "Just go."

"Alright. Alright." Sirius said as he threw his hands in the air. The motorcycle took to the air once more. "Oh!" Sirius said as he reached in to his side pocket. Remus raised an eyebrow as his friend held up a few hairs in the moonlight. Remus looked from the hairs to Sirius and back.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Harry's eyebrows." He answered simply.

"What?"

"Not all of his eyebrows, I'm not crazy. Just a few pieces from when he was getting that unibrow." Sirius said simply as he gathered his wand.

"How did you- why did you?" Remus tried to find words.

"I cut them off while he was sleeping." Sirius smiled. "No one likes a unibrow, Moony."

"Can we get moving?" Tonks said as she joined the conversation.

"I would love too." Remus said, elbowing Sirius in the back.

"What are those?" She asked as she squinted at Sirius's hand.

"Harry's-"

"Long story. That we don't have time for!"Remus reminded loudly.

"Right." Sirius said before tapping the hairs with his wand. He whispered onto them. The hairs swayed in his hand, he threw them into the night's air They could feel the wind swaying around them and then a red trail appeared, hoovering in the air, zigzagging through the trees. "Why is it red?" Sirius thought out loud.

"It doesn't matter as long as it leads us to Harry." Remus said as Sirius put his foot on the pedal and they began to whiz through the trees.

**Chapter Break**

Harry gasped loudly, his hands scraping at the ground as the creature pounded into him He moaned and spluttered, one leg linking around the man's hip as the other dangled in his hold. The man's huge prick stabbed into him, completely filling him and gliding across his ball of nerve endings.

"Right there. Ahh! Oh, oh, no, yes! Yes!" He screamed in his upside down position. The man moved his hips methodically, sending shivers down or up Harry's spine. He wasn't sure which was which anymore. He'd cum so many time's he didn't really care which was which, all that mattered was the orgasm. He shivered as Fenrir's claws grazed his hips. He closed his eyes preparing for the upward toss. "Oh!" He groaned after a series of particularly hard thrusts. Suddenly, he was yanked up by his hips, the air whizzed in his ears and as he felt his upper body make contact with the man's hard and wet abdomen he latched on around his neck. His legs trembled as he gripped them around the man's pistoning hips.

"Ah! I'm going to explode again Slow down." Harry begged as he gripped the man's hair. He had cum so many times, he was sure the man's massive body was atleast semi coated with it. As was his own body. Coated in the sticky mess, something about it seemed to drive his arousal. He was coated all over with the man's cum. He'd tasted it again and been forced to swallow it. Even now it felt hot and unusual in his stomach. He could smell it in the air along with what he thought was more than likely the smell of stale sex. He could feel it inside him as well, sloshing as the man pumped. He remembered when it first happened, he had halfheartedly screamed for the creature to stop but he's been trapped under it's body, the thing's hands were caressing him and he was jabbing that ball of nerves and Harry was a quivering, spitting, gasping mess. When it happened he'd been to far gone to care, lost in the throes of an orgasm and when it shot out it seemed to push him even further over the edge. He'd passed out for a little while after. Not long because the insatiable creature fucking him mercilessly would give him no major break. He smiled at the thought before sucking and licking the man's chest.

"What's with you this time?" Fenrir panted and groaned, as he continued to screw his little slut. It felt amazing, better than he'd ever felt before. He twisted his hips as he thrust into the boy reveling as the boy's eyes rolled and his mouth spread wide.

"I-ooooh!- like it when you cum. Aaaah, FECKING A!" Harry tried to speak between thrusts.

"Very vocal for such a little thing." Fenrir grinned, as he rubbed the boy's bum. "Mmm, have you imagined it? My cum all over your insides. When I cum I'm going to hammer into you so deep you'll be able to taste it." He panted out a fervid whisper. Harry scraped his fingernails across Fenrir's skin as he got closer to orgasm. The steady ecstasy built up inside him, he closed his eyes, reveling in the roller coaster ride of orgasm.

"Ooooh-" Harry started before he was abruptly dropped to the ground. "Shit!" He cursed, as the steady flow of his orgasm receded, successfully countered by his fall. Before he could move, the creature was on him again, dragging him across through the red mist that now loomed over the sand until his legs collided with its hips.

"Don't be such a baby." Fenrir teased as he adjusted himself at the boy's opening.

"Not that way!" The boy scowled as he inched away. Fenrir held onto his legs not wanting to say goodbye to the retreating bum. "Lemmego!" Harry to a whack at one of his massive hands and was immediately freed. He stood, eyeing the massive beast. They were both panting and exhilarated with lust. "Put your arms this way!" Harry commanded as he lifted his arms above his head. Fenrir followed his command. Harry ran forward, wrapping his legs and arms around the much bigger man.

"Will you hurry up!" Fenrir said as the boy attacked his neck rubbing and nibble on him as he tried to position himself.

"I can't do it. Why do you have to be so big!" Harry complained as he tried to ease his way down toward the man's waist.

"Are you calling me fat!" Fenrir hissed angrily as he pawed at his favorite rump.

"No, you're just very tall and muscular." Harry said offhandedly. "Screw it. I want to be on all fours again." Harry said as he let go, falling back into the sand. He vaguely registered the red trail that seemed to wrap around his middle as he adjusted himself on all fours.

Fenrir didn't wait for the boy to get settled, the minute he hit the sand he was on top of him, position himself as the boy bent his elbows. He with a hard shove he was thrusting again. The boy moaned under him, kissing and licking his forearms in his rapture.

"Touch yourself for me." Fenrir breathed into the boy's ear causing him to go into an enthusiastic frisson. Harry made to acquiesce, finding his face rubbing painful into the sand as he did so. Fenrir sighed, lifting the boy up supporting him as he plunged into him. Harry released a strangled cry and suddenly Fenrir had reached the edge. Suddenly, his rough thrusts became a frenzied attack and Harry was quacking under him, screaming lewd and obscene things. Fenrir plunged his fist in the sand, the boy's words driving him one step further. As the beast thrust into him further than he had before, Harry saw stars and white lights erupt in his vision. He screamed to the high heavens as his body succumb to debauchery. He quivered, a helpless sated mass.

"I think..." He murmured as his vision began to swirl. He tried to form a sentence as words failed him but to no avail. Their were swirls and beams of white that seemed to erupt spontaneously. He laughed with unfounded giddiness. He touched the man's glowing forearms, afraid to lose contact with him. He could feel those bright eyes on him and in that instance he felt something that he had never quite felt before. He felt love. The firm body above him made a grumbling sound before its weight eased from him.

As darkness over took him he could hear only one thing.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**A/n: Again, this story is not over! I will say that the next chapter will be quite exciting and it will include some fisty cuffs. *winks***


	13. Chapter 13: Snagging MrWolf

**A/n: Thanks again to all my reviewers. The story is really starting to kick off I think. I'm already a chapter ahead of this one. :) I'll try to post again next week.**

**YaoiCookies87 - Thank you for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**YinKeket- Thanks again for your awesome comment. I think Sirius should be one of the light hearted characters. I think I have enough melancholy characters to last a life time. If you enjoyed that chapter I think you'll really enjoy the next couple.**

**Lil joker - Thanx! Lol. You'll have to read this chapter to find that out.**

**Bre-Wolf666 - Thanks for coming back. Fenrir's starting to feel alittle less angry and a bit more touchy feely. At least in this chapter.**

* * *

Remus gasped in utter horror, his stomach lurched and his heart, his heart began to break. Harry lay upon the ground, prone, naked and bleeding as the monstrous Fenrir moved over him. A sickening smile on his evil face. Remus felt pain surge through his body, every pore seemed to scream in agony as Moony awakened and fought his way to the surface.

"Avada Kedvra!" Sirius shouted as his flying motorcycle sped through the air. Remus could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears but through his blurred vision he could make out the green burst of light and the tan lump. The green light shot towards the hellish creature but it was too slow, seizing the boy he jumped out of the way just in time. He raced to the forest line but Tonks successfully cut him off.

"Petrificus Totalus!"Her spell landed in the middle of the beast's chest as she hoovered dangerously close to him. "Got cha-" The man grabbed the handle of her broom with one strong hand and swung her into the far distance. Her body collided with the lake with a quiet but painful sounding 'smack'. Remus roared in agony as he felt his bones elongating under his skin. He growled as he turned, his vision over taken by bright lights and shining sparks as the members of the order took out their vengence on the barbaric werewolf. Remus blinked as his vision went red. There was anger coursing through his veins, an anger that made his heart beat so fast it was painful. He shouted as red hot fury coursed through his limbs.

"P-padfoot!" Remus tried to yell out over the ringing and the sound of loud blasts. He could feel himself descending through the air or perhaps through the confines of his body. He felt tired and weak as his body slumped to the ground. He heard a roar somewhere in the distance and he knew then that the savage beast inside of him had taken over.

**^Chapter Break^**

Fenrir roared as a cascading white light engulfed them. Every fiber of his being seemed to be screaming in orgasmic pleasure as the boy's tight muscles milked him for all he was worth. He spread his arms and allowed the boy to take all that he could from his body. He could have it all, Fenrir thought, all that he had. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that something other than sex was happening but he didn't care. He could feel the pure light seeping through his tough skin and he welcomed it. He welcomed the peace that it brought. His mind seemed to fade into a tranquil thoughtless oblivion and he smirked as his body was overcome by tremors. He was speechless in his orgasmic tantrum. He could feel something tugging inside of him and he reunited his lips with the boy's neck just as the light began to dissipate into fading stars cascading down into the sand and disappearing. He smiled before licking at the boy's neck. For the first time in his entire life he felt tranquil and sated. Completely and utterly satisfied.

"I think..." The boy started before he released the youth's body but hoovered over him to hear his words and feel the unity of their hearts. The boy gave one last moan before passing out.

"I-I care for you." Fenrir finished the boy's sentence so quietly that it was barely audible. He moved a few strands of short, wet and unruly hair from the boy's face. He sighed in true happiness as he pulled out of his slumbering young Adonis, all the while tracing the scar on his lover's forehead with his saliva soaked thumb. He gave the boy's bum a delightful squeeze before attempting to sink down next to him. Suddenly, the air was alive with sound and Fenrir grabbed the boy and darted out of the way as the sound shot towards him. His senses were awakened as a green stream of light hit the tree that he had just been standing in front of, causing the leaves to die and the entire great oak to turn black. He roared as six wizards came into few. The circled around him as if he were a caged commodity. He licked his chops with dislike. The boy's blood was pumping through him and he felt marvelous all over. His skin was still tingling from the orgasm and his heart began to race with anticipation for the impending fight.

He slung the boy's weightless body across his shoulder and prepared himself for the hunt. He roared as a spell hit him square in the chest and a triumphant looking young woman appeared in his line of view. She hoovered close, simple to the fact that her spell had had no effect on him. She reached her hand out and eyed his precious boy and Fenrir grabbed her broom then, whirling it around as her fushia colored hair turned blue and her eyes widened in astonishment. He watched as her body was flung through the air, her broom closely following. She landed painfully in the lake.

The sky came alive with bright and colorful curses and hexes then, Fenrir stared at them in awe before ducking and dodging easily. He smiled at the perturbed hunting group before taking off into the woods. He could hear roars and gasps behind him and the scent of another werewolf filled his nostrils. He growled in hatred. Grabbing a tree branching he maneuvered himself onto it. He could fight another werewolf easy. He thought to himself. But with the boy it would be harder. He refused to put the kid in harms way. He cursed himself for the thought, as he hopped from tree to tree. Their best bet was to get to an apparation point. He stared down at the sleeping youth. Flawless. The words seemed to expand in his mind until the boy's perfection was all could think about. Their was a red circle around the boy's middle. He rubbed at it, swiped at it and blew at it but to no avail. It was a spell. He realized quickly. The wizards would be on them in a matter of minutes. He laughed, a deep barreling chuckle.

"I knew you were something special!"He whispered as he jumped into a rather tall dead maple. The apparation point was close, Fenrir sniffed the air as he jumped down into another tree. He turned around then to check the sky for broom sticks or spells but as he turned something big and heavy collided with his chest, knocking him and the boy to the ground.

Fenrir groaned as he fell through spiny branches. He roared, punching and slashing at the werewolf that had embedded it's teeth in his shoulder. Were was the boy? Were had he fallen to? He had to find him! He thought as he continued to battle with the angry werewolf. He shoved the werewolf away knocking him into the base of the tree. Fenrir groaned as his back collided with the ground. He was on his feet in an instance, searching the ground for his boy. But the boy was nowhere in sight. The little wizard had to have fallen out of the tree. He sniffed the air under the offensive odor of the other werewolf, he could smell the boy. He whirled around before sighing, his wizard had fallen to the base of another tree. He stepped away, the boy's body was protected and concealed by low falling branches and deep foliage. The red trail was still prominent but it made no difference to the brutal wolf, the wizards would be dead before they could ever get to the boy. He could protect the boy from there, they would have to go through him to even reach the tree. Just as he finished his thought the werewolf came charging again. Just as it came leaping forward with claws outstretched and mouth wide, Fenrir seized the wolf by it's arms and flung him into a nearby tree. He sniffed the air then and smiled, this one was one of his. He sniffed the air again, the smell of ink, old books, wolfsbane and chocolate amongst other things filled his nostrils and Fenrir spat onto the ground. He knew this werewolf.

_Fenrir's mouth spread in a vicious grin. "Hello, Remus." _

* * *

_Harry hummed as he swished his feet through the deep blue water of the cool pond. He swayed from side to side, clenching the stargazer stem as he twirled the beautiful plant between his fingers. "Some say you're crazy, say that you're no good. They say your family's cursed with bad luck," He sang. "But I think you're cute and misunderstood." He twirled the lily before releasing it from his grip, allowing it float away from and join the other lilies that now danced over the pond. He stopped singing then as he watched them sway and bob through the air. They were beautiful. He thought as he bathed in their colorful wonder. Gorgeous fuchsias, creamy whites and silky blacks erupted in his vision and painted the flowers giving them such a vivid look that Harry felt that they were real. The purple sky became tumultuous in that instance and Harry stared up to watch the colors change. A storm was brewing, he though. Slowly, his surroundings went cold and the flowers swayed as they lost their coloring. The trees disappeared. The sky turned gray and the soft grass that he had been sitting on turned to cold concrete. He removed his now cold feet from the pond to gaze at his new surroundings. The trees had evaporated into swirling gray mist. _

_The mist stretched apart, thinning enough for him to see a street and a row of stout houses. The dust compacted and once again all was hidden. Harry advanced, the cold concrete scraping at his frozen feet. The dust stretched apart and this time Harry stepped through it ... into bustling traffic. Cars zipped by and some raced through him to his astonishment. He ran to the other side quickly. He wondered where he was? He'd been having such a strange time. He stared at the houses. The first of the three, was the smallest, it had a metallic gate and several peace signs adorning, the windows and the door. The second house was bland, it had been painted a pale yellow and the lawn seemed meticulously groomed but the house seemed vacant or perhaps void of personality. It was as if no one lived there. The third house, a breath caught in Harry's throat. The gate was crooked and hanging, rusted and dirty. The yard was covered in yellow grass that was littered with blackened patches of burned grass. From cigarettes that had been left to burn. Harry knew this place. He felt a cold chill run through his body. Yes, he knew this place. But how? Where had he come across it before? There were broken toys everywhere in the small square yard. _

_The first panel of the window was littered with painted on stars and glittery swirls and the second window was vacant save for a white "Beware of dog" sign. The egg white blinds in the backdrop were broken and stained. The screen door had been damaged as well, the handle had been pulled apart, Harry could make out the brown door behind it, it unlike anything in the yard was clean and unmarred. Suddenly, the door shot open, causing Harry to jump back from the immediate action._

"_Go, go now." Two bodies formed out of gray mist. The first body was shoved out of the doorway and its shapeless form turned into that of a man. He was tall, muscular, with ruddy skin and red hair. Harry was instantly reminded of Ron. This man was a lot different then his chum though, Harry thought as he examined the man. There was something ominous in his demeanor. Something that Harry couldn't put his finger on. But it was something that made him immediately dislike the stranger. He stared at the dripping wound on the man's naked shoulder and wondered._

"_C'mon, Bea. Just let me stay for a little while longer." The red head spoke groggily, he advanced on her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There is nothing like home sweet home." He whispered as one of his vein-y hands delved under her silky night dress. She chuckled, a strong sound that seemed to echo through Harry's body as she removed his hand from under her dress. So familiar he thought as he stared at her. She was beautiful. Gorgeous and curvy. Blond and buxom, with eyes … marigold eyes. He stared at her full face now, heart-shaped face, thick eyelashes, full lips and subtle blush around her nose. She looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on why. Had he met her before. A picture flashed in the back of his mind and he felt a jolt run through his body. The man who had been chasing him through the club. The monster covered in blood. The one that had driven him and the werewolf girl through the wall. Was she his sister? No. Somewhere deep inside he had already known that. He stared into her eyes, yellow like the sun. They gleamed with a hidden insanity that Harry knew all too well. Harry covered his mouth with his hands. THIS WAS THE MONSTER'S MOTHER._

_He could see it in the way she held her body, a veiled strength that Harry knew could lash out into an uncontrollable ferocity. "Look, the biggest git in the world will be back soon...with the kid. You need not be here when they show up."She smiled, a smile that would put Shirley Temple to shame and make Jane Fonda jealous. Her sharp white teeth gleamed dangerously but her smile was hypnotizing. The man seemed to soften under the full focus of that smile. His shoulders loosened and his back became lax.  
"Do you know what you do to me." He growled as he pressed his body against hers, forcing her into the door. She shoved him away with so much force that his feet left the stoop and he lay spread eagle on the ground.._

"_Save some for later, big boy. Get going, before the neighbor's get nosy." She twisted in the doorway, her hips making a tantalizing motion. The man sprang forward from the ground. A leer in his eyes._

"_You tell me to leave then you do that. Bloody hell! You're a real piece of work, Bea." The man shook his head before grabbing at the red tufts, pulling them till they stood up._

"_Just giving you something to look forward to next time, Maxxie." She said, her voice a sultry whisper of femininity. The man, Maxxie, shivered visibly before backing towards the gate. Then in an instance, he appeared in front of her._

" _Next time, eh. I'll fuck you so hard you won't sit right for a week." He breathed against her neck and she moaned audibly._

"_Don't make promises you can't keep." She said as she licked his bottom lip. Suddenly, they stopped and both their heads shot to the right. Harry watched in confusion. What was she doing? What was she doing with that man? _

"_Go!" She yelled as she released him. He ran across the street and hopped a fence, disappearing into someone's yard. Harry followed the lady inside. The walls were the same color as the blinds and just like the window panel there were spots of painted stars and glittery swirls. The living room was vast but devoid of much furniture, save for an old, colorless telly, a brown table and a sturdy looking couch. The kitchen was covered with paintings, rendered by a child no doubt. Harry smiled as he observed the colorful stick figures, blots, rainbows and crude drawings what Harry could only guess were cartoons, posted on the fridge. Such an artist, Harry thought out loud._

_The woman disappeared down the hall of the one floor home. Harry followed, an urge leading him to trail the fascinating were-woman. She pulled off her lavender colored night gown as she disappeared into a room. This room was big, with green walls and little to no furniture save for a king-sized bed, an end table and a vanity table with light bulbs forming a heart around the clear mirror. He saw the outline of her flesh through the sea green colored door of her closet. Harry could here the zipping up of jeans and the shifting sound of clothes rubbing against flesh. She closed the door of the closest and Harry could hear another door opening. She groaned, hitting her head on the wall and taking a breath. She was preparing herself for something. Harry wondered what that was as he followed her back into the hallway. _

"_Mum, Felix the cat! Felix the cat." A little boy toddled up to her. He was a small chubby thing with pretty curls of platinum blond hair. His smile was crafty, disarming and innocent, framed by two cute rosy cheeks. His little mouth harbored no teethe besides two very small, pointy canines poking out from behind his red top lip. He cuddled her legs, his eyelids perfectly shaped and covered by thick blond lashes. This child was the embodiment of cute._

"_Oh, were did you get that from?" She said as she picked him up before fingering his shirt, blowing raspberries on his neck. The little boy giggled, his blue eyes shining with happiness._

"_Me and Daddy went to Miiiiiittttttcccccchhhhhh's Novelty shop." The little boy stretched out the name in a sing song voice. He held out his little chubby arms in a grand fashion and smiled that disarming smile at his mother. _

"_Did he now?" She whispered softly through gritted teeth. In an instance, she released the boy from her grasp, he fell to the ground, landing on his feet unharmed and confused. She stalked away so quickly Harry would have thought it was apparation. The boy followed and Harry followed the child._

_The child was only three. Something told him. He walked after his mother, poking the cat face on his crisp white shirt all the while. Harry felt his heart melt like butter for the boy running after his mummy. Harry could honestly say that he'd seen a real-life cherub now. Somewhere in his head he registered that he was staring at the baby form of his worst nightmare but the little boy was just soooo cute. His little blond curls bounced as he ran and Harry couldn't help but 'awe'. Maybe he had finally fallen off that slender stretch of sanity. Was this what insanity felt like? Harry wondered. Envisioning the child form of the beast that had attacked him and following said child around to coo at it's every movement? Yes, Harry surmised, he had fallen into insanity. _

" _Mitch's novelty shop?" She stepped into the kitchen, her voice calm but there was an audible testiness in her words. The man at the sink gave her a short look before returning to the sink. Harry gasped audibly as he saw the bucket of blood being opened in the aluminum sink. He could make out a dark lump floating in the center and he shivered in disgust. _

"_I told ya! I don't want my pup around those filthy humans!" She shrieked. The little boy made a whimpering sound and covered his mouth as he shook in the doorway. His bog blue filled with mature sadness and fear. Harry made to comfort him, he reached to pet the boy's hair but the instant his hand made contact with that small soft mop of hair, his hand collided with a gray mist. He pulled away quickly. The boy's head gathered, forming the beautiful cherub's face once again. The man whirled around, facing her with glaring blue eyes. His eyes flickered over his crying son and a fire seemed to ignite in them. _

"_Come here kiddo. C'mon." He bent down on his gangly legs and smiled reassuringly at his son. The boy sniffled and ran into his father's arms. "He'll need connections with them in the future. God forbid something happens to the pack. It's hard," He started. He paused for a moment to contemplate something." hunting alone. We have no connection with the humans anymore." He spoke, this time he stared through the window, absentmindedly stroke his son's hair. The boy looked like his father too. They had the same crafty lips, the same eye color, the same attached ears, defined eyebrows and ruler straight noses. His was just as handsome as well. The man had to be six foot six. He was pale, muscular and lean with a long neck and adorable freckles around his nose. He had an unspoken charm that seemed to ooze from his skin. _

"_They are a food source. A tension reliever. Something for us to rake our fingers across as we contemplate more menacing things. They are NOT our allies. Muggles, humans in general are below us. They are nothing but meat bags! How dare you allow their taint around my son! " She scowled as he continued to coddle their son. _

"_No wonder we are so close to extinction. Your family's brand of prejudice and extremism is not the way anymore. A lesson is to be learned from the vampires. Their numbers grow larger every year. Our numbers have been dwindling for hundreds of years. They have continued to use the one technique that we've allowed prejudice to rule out. Relying on humans. They use them. Now that the wizards have launched a full out attack on our kind, we cannot be picky about our friends." He said more to the sink then to her. There was a tiredness in his eyes. A fatigue that seemed to dig down into his soul. Harry felt unwarranted empathy for this man. _

"_My family's prejudice? How dare you! We are almighty. We are righteous and pure. The purest of all werewolves and we control EVERYTHING! " She began to scream so loud that Harry could almost see the vibrations in the glass windows. "Friends! Have you gone bonkers? They are not our friends. They are scum! Leeches! Germs! I would kill them all if it were possible." She spat hatefully. She began to shake and Harry could tell that a storm was brewing in her. "You fecking bastard. You human-loving TWAT! Give ME MY FUCKING CUB!"She shouted causing her son to shake from fright. The little boy began to cry this time. His tears echoing in Harry's soul. He wanted to wipe his tears away, steal him away from this place but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. Something inside him was compelling to watch and watch alone. _

"_Stop your blabbering! Stuff it you bloody weakling!" She said as she tried to snatch the crying toddler from her counterpart's arms. He shoved her away, holding his son tightly. Her screams seemed to send the boy into hysterics. He began to cry loudly and snivel, shaking all the while trying to burrow into his father's arms. He hid in his face in his father's leather jacket. Harry felt hatred for this woman because of her words but not only that. Perhaps, it was the tears that dressed those blond lashes or maybe it was the pain in those crystal clear blue eyes but in that instance he wanted the woman dead. "Giving me my kid!"She scratched at the man's leather clad arm, causing slits to form under the force of her sharp nails. _

"_You're scaring him. Mummy doesn't mean it, buddy." He said as he stroked the back of his distressed son's head. "She doesn't mean it. Okay, buddy?" He whispered reassuringly to his son, turning his back to the woman now slashing his coat to shreds. If she had been just a bit taller she could have probably done some type of damage. But he was taller, obviously stronger and his skin was thick from what Harry could see. She clawed at his flesh but never managed to leave more than angry scratches. _

"_I mean every word. You're poisoning his mind. Making him weak." She spat hatefully from his back. "You'll be a sniveling cowardly little weakling. Just like your father." She whispered to her shaking son from her mate's arm. _

"_Will you shut up you poisonous snake!" He shouted whirling around to stare down at the woman who had previously been burning holes in the side of his arm with her eyes. She jumped up and slapped him then. Harry backed away cautiously. The man's blue eyes burned golden then, there was an anger in them, a dastardly menacing that made Harry want to run for the hills. _

"_Hey, buddy, wanna go play with your toys?" He said while attempting to smile at his son but the sinister glare in his eyes seemed to over power the softness in his smile. He walked away from her, his ebony boots making ominous noises as they hit the ground. For a few moments everything was silent save for the whispered rambling of the boy's mother. _

"_Stupid alpha complex...Weakling!" She rambled to herself as she paced around the kitchen, racking her nails across the bridge of the aluminum sink. "He separated the pack. Brought me here! He owns nothing. Not me. Not my cub. That's my babe. I'll say what I want to it. He had no right. No right!" She went on, giving Harry the impression that he really was in the presence of an insane person. There was a click and a gentle sound of whooshing air before the man was back in the kitchen. She turned to growl at him. Her eyes boasting a power that Harry wasn't sure her petite body could pull off. _

"_Where do you get off!" He advanced on her, his fingers, sharp and scratching at the air."Saying something like that to him. He is a child! A three year old BLOODY child!" His voice began to break from anger and Harry could tell that he wanted to ring her neck. Silently, he prayed to Merlin that the man would. _

"_You are a weakling! A twat! A dirty communist fuck who doesn't deserve the dirt from under m-" She started to shout and in an instance she was suspended in the air with a hand squeezing tightly around her neck. Harry silently thanked Merlin. _

"_I will not tell you again." The man warned in a whisper."Watch your words."_

_The woman tried to breath or perhaps say something but her breath or more like her words were cut off. _

"_I wanted to kill you the first time we met and I should have. I should have cut you to pieces." He laughed at the thought. Harry could hear the happiness in his voice from the fantasy of killing her and he quite agreed with the twisted man. _

"_You trapped me in this and I am doing what I can to fix the messes that you and your family have made. I'll do whatever must be done to secure the future of my boy! Even if that means shake hands with humans, muggles especially. If you stand in the way of that I will not hesitate to kill you. I may die after but I'll die happy knowing that you've been removed from this planet. Do you understand?" He ground his teeth as he stared into her face. Harry stood at the door panel in utter astonishment. She gasped for air, scratching at his hand and face but to no avail._

"_Yes or bloody no?" He whispered as he slammed her against the refrigerator, leaving a head shaped imprint on the freezer door. She nodded, her eyes dazed and tumbling. _

"_Good." He smiled releasing her airway just enough for her to breath. She gasped and coughed before kicking him hard in the waist and slashing him across the face. The man hissed, this time she'd broken skin. He shook her hard before throwing her body through the kitchen. Harry stood stock still as the woman's body crashed through him. She went straight through him and skittered across the floor before colliding with the coffee table in the living room. Harry touched his body, in awe. She'd went right through him. He didn't have much time to contemplate it though. The man roared and faster than a speeding bullet he was crouching down beside her on the floor. She growled and tried to slash at him again but he was much to fast for her. He caught her by the arm, pinning her down on the rug._

"_Everyday that I spend with you is another day I spend in hell." He spat angrily in her ear. _

"_Hell, eh?" She laughed bitterly at him. "The feeling is mutual."_

"_Then set me free." He looked at her this time, desperately. "Let me go and I'll take the boy with me. You can do what you want then, you'll be a free woman." He offered. She struggled against his hold but he held her down tightly. She began to cackle at him. _

"_You fucking weakling. You'll never take my cub from me. Never." She whispered scathingly against his lips. He spit on her in disgust. She smiled and licked it away. "Awwwwe, you think this bonding is mutual, don't you puppy?" She taunted. _

"_I'm free and I'll always be free. You've been royally fucked by this bonding, not me. I do what I want when I want. " She said spitefully. "And I screw whoever I want." She whispered the last part in a delicate voice, twisting in the metaphorical knife. "Just before you got here actually. Oh! And the day before Fenrir was born? I shagged Siobhan Flanagan. You remember him? Dick the length of the London bridge?" The man roared in uncontrollable anger then, he released one of her arms and a fist swiped across her face. She groaned in pain before laughing at him again, blood dripping from her mouth. _

"_The puppy is mad! Well, you should have checked what you signed and...what you drank … and who you shagged. " She laughed hysterically, her beautiful smile turning ugly. "Do you think about her? Do you think about shagging her? Do you wish you were bound to her instead of me?"She taunted in such a sick manner that Harry wasn't sure how much more he could watch. She rubbed her nose against his, a laugh in the back of her throat. His jaw was tense and twitching. "Have you been seeing her, huh, pup? Have you tried to do her? Tried to hold her, touch her or kiss her?" She laughed again as he turned away, an emptiness, a sore pain in his eyes that made Harry touch his own heart. " Oooh! I'll take that as a yes. Your bones must have felt like they were going to buuurrrnnn to dust. Lucky, you didn't try to go all the way. Ha! So, you know what happens to her then**?** Tell me, did she scream out or did she cry as her skin began to peel off. She must have been bleeding pretty bad."She hissed._

"_Shut up! Shut up now before I lose my resolve!" He shouted. She had stopped fighting now that she had control of the situation. _

"_You'll never be able to touch her again." She whispered without emotion. "I could set you free but what fun would that be for me! I want you to die miserable, lovelorn and alone. Releasing you would defeat the purpose." She said with enough scorn to make the devil flinch. The man breathed shakily, his entire body was trembling with anger and defeat. _

"_Why? What reason could you possible have for wanting that? Our paths had never officially crossed until the night you attacked my Belinda." There was a defeat in his voice that seemed to tint their surroundings with somber coldness. _

"_Ha! Your Belinda. Awwwe, not your Belinda now, eh? To the winner goes the spoils."She laughed again. "Don't you get it? The loser sucks sweet sorrow and the winner gets the spoils of war. I won. You're my spoils! I'm the queen of the castle!" She shrieked with insane laughter then and the man screamed tugging at his hair, his face toward the ceiling, his eyes betraying his inner torment._

"_Shut up!" He roared in agony, releasing her arms to launch a full out assault on her body. He punched her across the face but her laughter continued to fill the room. Her symphony of insanity. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"He repeated as he continued to punch her until she was quiet. Her lips had stopped moving and from what Harry could tell she was unconscious but her laughter continued. It raised in occults and Harry covered his ears. Her laugh was no longer in the atmosphere. It was in their heads. The man covered his ears, rocking back and forth before grabbing his hair and roaring at the ceiling in dismay. Her accursed laughter playing in his head. There was a scream behind him and Harry turned around to stare at big terrified blue eyes. The little boy stared at his father from his spot on the floor. _

"_Fen," The man shook. Still holding onto his ears. His eyes betraying a wariness, loss and fatigue. "Fen, I'm s-sorry." The man tried as he unsteadily removed himself from above the boy's mother. The child backed away, his face strewn with tears. "She's not hurt. Fen? Fen, buddy?" He said as he collapsed against a nearby wall, his body brought to a crumbling mess by the curse she'd dealt him. He got back on his feet, using the walls to support himself as he made his way to his son. The little boy curled up in a small corner by his bedroom door. He stared at the man advancing on him and shrunk further into his corner. _

"_Don't look at me like that, please." The man started his voice weak and shaky. He looked exhausted and feeble so far from the strong man that had just been standing in the kitchen. He stood in front of the boy now. A small reassuring smile on his lips. He reached forward, the back of his hand covered in blood. The little boy shrieked and began to shake as he tried to curl himself up into a ball. He cried, clenching the face on his shirt as if it would save him. The man bit back a cry but it was obvious on his face. His shoulders sunk low and he stared down at his son with miserable eyes. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm...Fen!" The man tried as he sank to the floor, his face pale and his lips now devoid of color. "Your papa loves you, Fen. I- no matter what happens or what she says, I l-love you Fenrir. Remember that, ok? Buddy, remember that no matter what?" The man pulled something out of his pocket, a small rock, and turned it in his hands. The little boy seemed to respond then. He ran over to his father and attempted to take the rock from his trembling fingers. _

"_No! Don't go." The little boy cried as he reached. He attempted to dislodge the rock from his father's firm fist. "Please don't go." The little boy cried as Harry sank down on the floor beside him, tears falling down his cheeks for the child. _

"_Fenrir, stop. Stop it!" The man tried weakly to repel his insistent son. _

"_No, papa! Don't leave. Mummy loves you." The little boy cried as he looped his little arms around his father's neck. "She'll be nicer. I'll be better. I won't cry anymore. I won't be weak ANYMORE and you and mummy can stop arguing, 'kay? Daddy please don't leave me!" The little boy wailed, his little eyes red from his tears. The man cried now, his jaw trembling as he hugged his son close to him. He yanked the boy away quickly, using one of his hands to grab the boy's face. _

"_You a-are not weak. Never. Ever. Say that again." He said adamantly to his son. "You are stronger than anyone knows."_

"_I won't say it 'gain. Will you stay now?" The child's eyes brightened with so much hope that Harry couldn't look at him. _

"_It isn't that simple, buddy." The man said weakly as his son fell into his arms. "I love you and I am so proud to have you for my son. I'll come see you again... soon. I promise." The man promised as the rock in his hand began to glow. _

_"No! You said you'd stay this time. You said you would stay with me this time for good. You said! I'll make mummy be nicer. I'll make mummy love you more. I won't curse anymore. I won't bite anyone when we go to the park anymore. I'll be so much better, papa." The boy cried as he tried to pull his father up by his arm. The green light of the rock seemed to travel up the man's arm, causing him to disappear little by little. "I won't ask you to read to me at night! I'll do everything right! I won't miss. I promise I won't miss in the loo." The little boy screamed with hope. _

"_Let go, Fenrir." The man cried, his eyes narrowing as his tears fell. "Let go!" He said as he pulled away from the little boy causing the child to fall on his backside. The green light spread to his legs, then back to his neck. "Remember what I said, okay? Remember, buddy, your papa loves you very much." The man choked out as he disappeared. The woman sprawled out in the living room began to stir. _

_Fenrir cried on the floor, whimpering in his tragedy. _

"_I promise I'll go to sleep at night." The child promised to the floor, the innocence in his eyes now replaced by a dull hollowness. "Papa...please don't leave me... here alone." Harry covered his mouth as he cried, his heart shattered by the little boy's words. He cried audibly, wrapped up in the boy's pain. The woman came up through the corridor. Stumbling over her own feet and groaning as she adjusted her jaw. She grabbed the boy by his scruff. "Stop your sniveling!" She said as she threw him into his room and locked the door behind him before returning to the kitchen. The boy began to beat and bang at the door, begging to be let out as he cried and screamed for his father. . Harry cried even harder, knowing that he could do nothing to stop the child's sorrow. Harry fell on his back as the wall turned into gray mist, the walls, the floors, the doors and every inch of the house evaporated into mist. _

_Harry called out for the child, his hands roaming through the thick fog but to no avail. Suddenly, the floor crumbled beneath him and he began to fall through the fog. Harry didn't scream, whether from emotional fatigue or lack of fright. As he fell into nothingness no thoughts over took him. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself. _

* * *

Voldemort hummed to himself. He swished his wand through the air like a skilled conductor. The tortured woman on the floor began to convulse. He hummed a song that he'd grown accustomed to during his schoolboy days. He tapped his wand in the air, her body moving up and down as he did so, her blood smearing across the gray pristine tiles.

"When I was a young man, an old professor of mine told me something that continues to follow me even now. Do you image how long its been?" Voldemort spoke to the woman as if she were conscious. "Sometimes we must make sacrifices to obtain the things we really desire. His name was Albus Dumbledore. He'll be dead soon." Voldemort said wistfully as he glided from his chair to settle in front of the woman's body.

"He was beyond correct though." Voldemort whispered as he stared through the window adjacent to them. The darkness seemed to mutter all the comforts that the light could no longer grant him. "Crucio!"

"Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary." He whispered happily to himself, an image of Bellatrix chained in a cell filled his mind and he gave it brief thought before tucking safely in the darkness. _Sacrifices were necessary._


	14. The Big Bad WOlf makes an escape

Fenrir roared as he surged forward, tackling Remus to the ground. He embedded his teeth in Remus' deep fur. He slammed his old pack mate into a nearby tree. He relished in the sickening crack of the much smaller werewolf's bones.

"How dare you challenge me!" Fenrir growled in hatred. This mongrel had attacked him. The traitor had come between him and his little wizard. He felt something stirring up inside. It was a different kind of anger. An anger deeply set in betrayal; steeped in loneliness. Suddenly, he could feel little prickles on his skin. The smell of hazelnuts and amber filled his nostrils and his eyes widened as the thought of big bright green eyes filled his thoughts. A rage welled up inside of him. He could feel fire in his veins and his temples pulsed with blood. Remus had betrayed him. If there was one thing that he could never let go of it was betrayal. There was a cold bitterness ebbing into his bones. A sadness that he was all too familiar with. He sucked in the cool nights air through his sharp teeth and stormed forward, his hands and feet pulling up the packed earth as he raged forward to his enemy. Before Remus could stand he was on him, biting into his back. He slashed through the much smaller werewolf's fur and savored the feeling of power. He allowed his dominance to sooth his inner sadness and quench his rage. Everyone would feel his anger. No one would be given mercy. They would share in his pain. Fenrir mused quietly to himself as he ripped a heavy chunk of flesh from Remus's back. He roared in satisfaction.

In the midst of his fury he hadn't noticed the advancing wizards. They surrounded him. Some in the air, some hidden in the trees and some, the braver ones, on the ground. Before, he could register their collective presence the air came alive with bright curses and hexes. Fenrir could feel a popping sensation on his back. He could hear the myriad of magic; the sounds of magic. His skin was alive with a seering pain that seem to stretch over his eyes. He couldn't think of anything but the burning rage inside. He just wanted to quench it. He just wanted it all, the overwhelming sadness, the rage, the anger, to go away so that he could feel satisfied again. He felt the sensation of happiness in his belly. The faint tingle that had been given to him by his little wizard. He smiled cruelly at Remus as he tried to get up from the ground with much difficulty. He watched for a moment, bright spots popping in his vision. Grey and brown fur tinted with blood, deep wounds cursing his coat. Remus looked angry and pained. His eyes seemed dimmer in the light of the moon and Fenrir could feel the weakness seeping off of the mongrel. A little more and Remus would be dead. Fenrir licked his chops Just as he went to rip into his offender one more time, he felt a tightening around his neck. Wavy black hair, obscured his vision and he could hear them now. Tiny voices screaming. Ants being burned to death under a microscope. An uncomfortable weight settled around his shoulders and he realized that one of the ants was making a desperate attempt at survival. He reached above his head in an attempt to dislodge whatever had attached itself to him from his person. As his hands connected with skin, his entire being was instantaneously engulfed in a seering hot pain. He felt like he was on fire. His skin felt like it was being roasted. He was on fire! His eyes bubbled from the flame, liquefying in his skull. He stomach seemed to pour out of him as he burned away into nothingness. His limbs were stretched taut, meat and bone were roasting and he could feel it. He could smell it. The hot flame enveloped every nerve ending in his nose and he screamed out in pain. The fire was in his mouth now. His lungs were burning to ash. He spluttered and coughed. He tried to scream out but to no avail. He was going to die. He felt a jolt in his heart. A pleasant soaring in his soul. Finally. He thought to himself. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the essence of fire left his being. He sank to his knees. A sweaty, spluttering, heaving mess. But his plight was not over. The man that had been wrapped around his head gave him a savage kick to the cranium and Fenrir groaned in ferocity. He wanted to fight but he felt so tired. So drained. The effects of magic. He huffed and heaved on the cool ground, growling and groaning. He tried to get to his feet. To perhaps get his little wizard and dash off into the night but to no avail. Every limb groaned in protest. He felt something cover his back and soon his back was alive with a seering pain yet again. The heavy sheet seemed to pin him to the ground. _They must be using silver._ He thought to himself. _Belinda! Belinda!_ He screamed mentally. He didn't know why but her name was the first to come to mind. She hated him, he knew but she'd always found some way to bail him out of a tight spot. He wondered if she could save him now. His eyelids felt heavy but he refused to let them fall. _My little wizard. Where are you? I mustn't let them have you. _Before he could attempt to move again, a faint image overtook his vision. A man, not very tall with passionate eyes and a long dark curly mane, sneered down at him. Through his foggy vision he could make out the man's raised boot then pain. He closed his eyes from the man's assaults. His cheeks were swelling. He could feel them, rising, angry with blood. Then his nose gave way and he saw nothing but darkness. Temporary oblivion.

*Chapter Break*

"_It's a boy!" Sally shrieked as she held the newborn. Belinda sighed as her friend held her child. _

"_Yes, Sally. It's a boy." Belinda chuckled from Felix's hold. He smiled into her neck and she was forced to gulp down lust. "Felix, stop it." She smiled, caressing soft dark curls. She hugged him tightly savoring the feeling of his hard back under her fingertips. _

"_What is his name?" Sally smiled down at the bundle of joy before staring off into the forest surrounding the grounds. "Oh Felix, he looks just like you!" _

_Felix poked his head out from Belinda's neck smiling. "Yes, a little. But he has his mother's smile. He'll be happy when he grows up I can just tell." He moved his head to rest just over heart and tightened his hold of her waist. _

"_His name is Asher." Belinda commented trying to hide her deep blush from her friend and her lover. He has his mother's smile. _

"_What does it mean?" Sally asked. _

_The baby cooed as Sally returned him to his mother. Belinda gazed at her beautiful son. His eyes, blue as the sky. His cheeks small rosy apples and his smile as bright as a ray of sunshine. This was what happiness felt like. She remarked to herself. She smoothed his jet black hair a little and he closed his eyes, lulled to sleep. _

"_I wish this could last forever." Felix whispered into her chest. She chuckled, kissing his forehead._

"_It will. We'll make it so." Belinda sighed, her eyes half-lidded in bliss. He tightened his grip around her waist until it was an unbearable hold. Belinda whimpered. "Felix, that's too tight."_

"_I only ever wanted us to be together. To be happy." He looked up at her, piercing blue eyes rimmed with tears. "I have failed you." He whispered before kissing her cheek. _

"_No, love. Never. We are together. We are happy. Nothing can take that away." She whispered to him as she stared into his eyes. Just then he got up, pulling away from her. He stared into the forest surrounding their home as if nothing had happened. Belinda sat flabbergasted cradling their son against her shoulder. _

"_I have failed you. I have failed everyone. But I tried, Belinda. I tried so hard. For our happiness." He glanced back at her. Tears sketching rivers on his cheeks._

"_Felix-" _

_He turned to face her full on. His white shirt billowing a little as a cold breeze blew through the garden. _

"_What is light can never exist in the darkness. What is dark must never exist in the light. We cannot exist together. For that I am so sorry." His lips were quivering and Belinda felt her heart sank. _

"_But we are here! Together!" She hopped up from her seat. "Here and now together." She stepped forward and he backed away, shaking his head. _

"_No we aren't, my love." His blue eyes turned gold. _

"_No." Belinda clutched Asher close to her as she stepped away from him. "No." She repeated as she bit back tears. She turned to look at Sally for reassurance but where her smiling friend had been now sat a dead body. Decayed to the bone. Her mouth was wide as if trapped in the formation of a scream. Belinda back away. The cold breeze turned into a ferocious wind and she wrapped her arms around her baby boy to keep him warm. She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. This was her paradise. Her happiness. "No!" She cried. _

"_I love you. Forever." Felix said as he backed away, off the patio and toward the woods. _

"_Felix! Please don't leave me." She begged, holding her hand out toward him. "Please."_

"_It hurts me to see you this way." He said, yellow eyes staring into her soul. "Forget the past and be happy, Belinda." The soft blanket that wrapped her son became a cloth of dead roses whose veins had been weaved together to make something like a nest. Within was no longer her son but an antiquated baby doll without eyes. She gasped and threw the toy on to the ground. It crumbled into dust. She heaved heavy breaths and raced toward her lost love. _

"_No, Felix. Please. You don't understand how much I love you." She cried, wrapping her arms around his waist. _

"_I do." Felix said, the pain in his eyes now tangible to her. "Which is why I'm asking you to let me go." He caressed her hair lovingly. _

"_We can never be like this. Not in this life." Belinda cried her heart out. His presence felt so real. She had been so happy to be with. So happy to be in his arms again. " Live Belinda. Do what you are meant to."_

"_I was meant to be with you!" _

"_No, Bel'. Not this time." Then he rose out of grasp. He rose into the air like a dove in flight. "What is light cannot exist in the darkness. I will be with you, Bel'! Always!" He faded into the sky and Belinda felt the world around her dissipate. She cried heavily. Curling into herself. Her happiness was gone. _

_Belinda! _

_The house in the background expanded and transformed into a backdrop of trees that seemed to kiss the sky. The grass felt harsh against her knees and the morning sky turned dark and inky with night. In place of the sun, the moon hung heavy overhead. It seemed to be gazing down at her. Imposing on her person imploringly and yet peering upon her with disgust. She sniffled. Someone groaned just a few feet in front of her and she lifted her head. Fenrir lay on the ground, bloody and disheveled. A field of wizards examined his body. She could see their mouths moving but she couldn't hear what they were saying. A blanket of silver covered Fenrir back and as soon as the image registered in her mind. She grabbed at the stone dangling from her throat. _

"Fenrir!" She screamed as she awoke from her drug and drink induced dream. She heard a loud *thump* in the kitchen and ran to her nephew's aid. Felix's rock felt warm and comforting in her grasp and she used it to steady her nerves as she entered the living room. Fenrir was a bloody unconscious heap on the floor. The silver on his back gave off an ominous steam and she backed away. If it had taken him down. It would probably kill her. She looked around the living room briefly before snatching the antennas from the telly by their rubber base. She bound the two metallic roads together with her hair tie. Immediately, she edged toward her fallen nephew. She tried to lift the silver coat with the antennas, getting a few inches of it off of his skin. She breathed a sigh at the tedious labor and tried not to look at Fenrir's grotesquely burned back. She was forced to squat to attend to the matter because if she'd been on her knees, attempting to scrape the metal jacket off, she was sure Fenrir would lose more skin than necessary. _Those fucking wizards!_ She thought with boiling anger. The wolf inside of her scoffed as if to say: _He got what he deserved. _She sighed, angry at herself.

She had warned him. Warned him so many times about getting caught and yet it never seemed to register to him. She just didn't understand. He was breathing though and she thanked Merlin for that. It wasn't the first time he'd been attacked by wizards. She remembered it happening a lot when he was a teenager. They had been mostly muggleborns and easy to dispose of but there had been some wizarding folks who dared to mess with him. She licked her lips at the memory of tall young man, on his knees begging for life. She smiled then felt sick. Her inner wolf roared with a subdued disgust.

Belinda felt torn. She'd always felt torn between the primal animal and the loyal human that comprised her being. I must do what is right. She thought as she gave the jacket one last quick prod with the metal rods and it tumbled from his back onto the floor. A steaming pile of red and grey. She gasped and groaned, shutting her eyes and covering her mouth at the state of Fenrir's back and bare buttocks. _Rotten raw meat. _Her mind compared the two and she gagged. The smell of blood and festering skin had a vice grip on her nose. She stood immediately, running into the kitchen. She would have to take care of it soon so that he didn't get blood poisoning or die from prolonged exposure to silver. She briefly wandered if the magical sheet of silver had been laced with wolfsbane. She shook her head, dispelling the thought. She was sure he would have been dead if that was the case. _ Damn those wizards. _She grumbled from the kitchen. _One day they'll all pay! _She felt dizzy with anger and she clenched the bottle of alcohol tightly. She heaved another breath before returning her attention to the herb cabinet. She grabbed as many bottles and vials as she could before racing back to the common area. She sat them down next to Fenrir and then returned to the kitchen for water. She huffed as the pot filled with water. This was going to be a long night.


	15. Poisoned by Mr Wolf

Harry felt as though he was flipping through time. He was in his own body, the layers of his soul wedged between layers of clammy flesh. He hurt all over he could feel the strain of his physical body but emotionally something had changed as well. Has the thin fog began to stretch and tear in a very familiar way Harry could tel what memory it would be. Suddenly, his skin was overcome by a fiery sensual heat. He screamed out from the burn, from Fenrir's hot breath against the nape of his neck, the slick feel of Fenrir's legs against his ass. Harry wanted to scream and to cry, the remenents of his traditional manhood stripped from him. He wanted to wake up, to be back at Grimmauld's place fast asleep, never having attempted his great feat. He cried out as Fenrir pressed against his debauched prostate. Harry couldn't understand what had over taken him. He would have never done such a thing, he told himself. He was trying hard to fight the sways of time, with every thought it seemed that his mind and his body were slipping back into that moment in time. Harry bit his lip as those great big golden eyes set on him, melting him with their intense gaze. He felt so content, broken but happy. He could feel Fenrir stretching him, forming his tight rosebud to shape the dominance of his wolven manhood. The moon shined brightly, turning a sweaty dissheveled Fenrir into a glistening god. Harry couldn't help himself, every tissue, nerve and cell seemed to dissolve into a delicious euphoria, he hadn't wanted it to stop, he had wanted to be instilled in that beautiful moment. Fenrir's eyes had been so bright and warm. The warm was seering inside of him, his gaze was an intense fire, a burning furnace and Harry felt like a piece of wood smoldering from the werewolf's attention. As his orgasm rushed through his veins, he was filled with another rush of euphoria causing endorphins, the feeling it caused seemed to wrap around his wounded ankle, pool in his crotch and shoot through his spine. The moon's gaze only seemed to intensify the effect. The moon was bringing something primal out of him, it made him hungry for everything all at once.

"P-please." Harry cried out into the abyss, a wanting erupted through his psyche overpowering his sense of shame. "More. I want you. I. . . " Harry felt lost now, empty and abandoned. The spotight that the moon had created was gone, the ochestra that had played during the demise of his purity receaded into his imagination and the man that had claimed his heart through his overwhelming dominance was no god or prince, just a sex-crazed psychotic werewolf who had left him alone to live with the shame and rejection of rape and emotionless sex. "don't know what is happening to me."

"I love it when you cry. So full of wanting, my little wizard." A voice seemed to chuckle across the abyss, breaking the illusion that time had created. Fenrir's low storm of a voice seemed to quench Harry's burning desires. He felt complete just hearing Fenrir's voice.

"I need you. I don't know what is wrong with me. I feel...so far from you." Harry hung by his teeth. The silence was filled by a soft grumbling chuckle.

"Harry?" His smile appeared through the darkness, big and sharp.

"Y-yes."

"You. Are. Mine." Fenrir's warm breath was against his neck and Harry felt himself going. "The moon gave you to me and I have no intention of letting you go." His strong arms came to hold Harry around the waste and his little wizard did nothing to escape. "Remember that. Be patient my little wizard."

Then there was nothing, just the empty darkness of sleep.

~*Chapter Break*~

As Padfoot set on the floor of 's he contemplated his life. For the fourth time in his life he had failed to protect someone he cared for. First it had been his own brother Regulus, then Prongs and Lily and now it was his only real connection to his long since dead friends, Harry. He felt so bitter. He felt so angry at himself. All his life he had never met very much to anyone, his parents mistreated and abandoned him, his teachers never quite believed in him and his friends could easy get caught up in his Playboy faccade. A rebellious Playboy faccade. That was all he really had. By the time he had left Hogwarts, even that had began to crumble. When he joined the Order he had been thirsty for purpose and validation. It was a bonus that it was against an evil force that seemed to embody the beliefs of his parents. He hadn't achieved much then either. He had been so caught up feeling bitter at his parents rejection and trying to heal his wounds with friends and attention he could have saved poor Regulus.

Regulus had always been the quiet one out of the two. He had been a well-mannered, taciturn young chap. He had kept to himself, even kept things from their parents. Emotionally forms of rebellion had always been disapproved of by their parents and it was Sirius' specialty but Regulus was quite different. It was as if he had been born with some type of innate gift for reading people. It seemed that no matter what Regulus really felt, he could always please their parents by telling them what they wanted to hear. By age 16, it had begun to wear on his little brother, Sirius could see it in his eyes, in his deaminor and the slant of his weakening physique. He had known then, that it was only a matter of time before Regulus would go searching for his own faccade. His own protection from the world. Sirius had said nothing while he watched him try out social groups until he found the purest of bloodlines to hang out with, the Malfoys and Bellatrix. He had tried to warn him about their cousin and her ilk but Regulus was at his wits end. Sirius knew that his brother had felt abandoned by him, he felt alone after his brother, his only protector from their psychotic parents, had left home. Regulus had seemed dead set on hurting Sirius through his interaction with the purest bloodlines. He had refused to acknowledge his brother's presence whenever they were within proximity to each other. He made snotty comments about Remus and James. He had become an unmanagable brat.

Sirius wished he'd known how it would end then, maybe if he had known he could have done more. He could have reached out, the way he had done when they were children and draped himself protectively over his brother, letting him know that he had never really left him. But that was just a wasted dream now.

He had promised Lily and James that he would take care of their boy, no matter what it took, if something bad happened to them. He shook his head, fighting back tears of helplessness. They had been so blind. No one ever knew how much of a screw up he really was, except his parents. They had known the minute that he was born that he was destined to be nobody. That had known that he was destined to be a let down from the beginning which is why that had spent the worst half of his life putting distance between themselves and him.

Poor Remus.

His mind was weak with worry and futility and he couldn't handle the thought of losing his godson and his last remaining chum. Life for everyone would have just been better if they had never put their trust in him.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Tonks called him from his revelries. Her eyes were big and brown, tinted passionately from worry and fatigue. She patted him gently on the back, her small hands easing the pain of his defeat. "It's not your fault. It's important that you know that." At her last sentence, Sirius scooted away.

"It is. Tonks you are a good person but much to naive. This is all my fault." Sirius buried his face in his hands. "I'm an aweful person. I'm a terrible waste of space and time." He sighed, allowing his self hate to coat his body.

"My mom used to tell me that all the time. Sirius, what a terrible waste of space you are. Pathetic." He quoted his own mother in a somber frightening replication of her voice. He allowed his head to hit the cod marble granite of the waiting room wall, emptiness consuming him.

"Don't say that! Never say that. You did all you could to help us find Harry. If you hadn't used that spell we would have found him much to late." Tonks spoke softly. "If you can do anything, atleast take heart in knowing that because of you, he is alive and safe now. Remus will be okay, we both know that. He's stronger than he looks." She finished with a light chuckle.

Sirius knew she was trying to cheer him up. He wanted nothing more than to allow her to do so. He wanted to have his enthusiam and zest for life restored but what would happen next week. If the Dark Lord decided to have him kidnapped from school, or decided to attack the Dursley's home. He could lose him if he wasn't careful. He could lose Harry and Remus.

"Nymphador-Tonks, I know what you are trying to do and I'm grateful. I really am... but I can't allow myself to be taken by silly things as momentary triumph right now. I failed, when you look at the big picture. I failed miserably." Sirius said, his words empty of emotion.

"But you saved his life! Yes, it will be different for him now. Having to adjust-"

"Having to adjust?! He got raped and bitten by a werewolf. No not just any werewolf. Fucking Fenrir Greyback!" Sirius hissed. "Have you imagined what he did? Have you seen any of his surviving victims? I'll be lucky to get Harry back as a comatose vegetable. He was covered in wounds Tonks. He was l-losing so much blood." Sirius finished, biting back tears.

"Sirius." Tonks started, she reached out again to pat him but to no avail. This time Sirius removed himself from the bench, adjusting his glamored glasses.

"I need to go get some fresh air, call me when the Nursemaid's have word." With that smooth statement, Sirius was out of the waiting room, walking briskly to the entrance of the hospital.

Tonks shook her head as she watched the well-dressed businessman walk away. She didn't know what to do to soothe him. She was fighting her hardest to keep fear from totally overwhelming her. She had seen the state that Remus had been in. It couldn't be the last time that she would see him. It couldn't. She bit her lip, allowing a few tears to drop before she quickly wiped away the trails. Remus was the one for her. They were so different, the two of them. She was clumsy, messy and fell in love easily, Remus guarded his heart vehemently, he was poised, kind, practical, clean and loving. Once she'd gotten past his ambiguous rough exterior she had found the beauty in him. She was so glad to have found him. Now, to have come so close to losing him, she felt just as helpless as Sirius. He would survive, she reassured herself. The werewolf in him was too tough.

~*Chapter Break*~

"Remus! Remus where are you?" Abigail Lupin yelled through the maze of bubbly children, hoping that her son would hear her voice and call back to her. "Remus!" She yelled again, this time panic etched its way in to her voice and her heart.

"Remus!" Abigail yelled, pushing gently passed the children on the playground in search for Remus. Her eyes darted around the playground in vehement search for her baby but he was no where to be found. "REMUS!"

Remus groaned as he woke up as he tried to adjust himself into a sitting position he noticed that his entire body seemed to rebel with a terrible unfathomable pain. He felt nauseas as the feeling settled over him, a deep bottle-y pain that seemed to ignite every cell of him in a fiery dance of agony.

"Ah, Merlin!" Lupin complained as he fell back into bed.

"He's awake." A mediwitch said, a cold edge to the sophistication of her voice. Remus tried to make out faces of atleast limbs but to no avail, his vision seemed overtaken by bright lights and fuzzy electric haze.

"Whe-" Remus tried to speak but found himself unable to formulate words. He tried again but to no avail at which point he began to panic.

"Good Morning, Mr. Lupin! My name is Doctor Kyle Weyler and I am the overnight mediwitch for the werewolf ward. , please don't try to make too much noise, you have suffered a broken larynx as well as... a few other more serious injuries." Doctor Weyler spoke as he proded around Remus' abdomen with his stethascope. "Be easy for now, we will discuss your condition with you at a time when it is less imparative to your health. Alison, I think Mr. Lupin needs another calming draught as well as perhaps a sleeping potion." The medical wizard spoke with a type of lax ease that unsettled and angered Remus. He would talk to him later about his condition? Later? As if he was some type of biligerent adolescent! He felt condoscended and patronized but he gulped down his anger, having an angry outburst would not get him the answers he wanted. He watched as the mediwitch disappeared through the grey double doors of the Lycan ward. He hated this place, it smelled like blood, sadness, sulphur and brimstone laced with persecution. He tried to calm himself but this place had never made him feel at ease.

His parents had taken him to the Lycan ward after he had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback. The minute they had arrived, he'd been ripped from his mother's arms and placed in 'quarantine' with the other bitee-s of his age group.

Back then, the Lycan pandemic had reached a zenith point. Fenrir had been trying to start his own army, an army that would rival that of the ministry and the Dark Lord. He had been biting and maiming people on such a regular basis that he was no longer a bad taste in the ministry's mouth but a full out root canal. The Ministry had launched a full out war against him, equipped with an army of overzealous bloodthirsty wizards, a volunteer army of citizens who had felt the sting of Fenrir's wrath (most having had someone dear to them bitten or killed by the monster), and international support which stemmed from the Lycan uprising that Greyback had caused due to the attention given to him by the media.

Remus, like many of Fenrir's other victims, had just been caught in the mix. The Lycan ward at St. Mungo's had been different back then, they had relied heavily on old remedies to cure the victims. It had been torturous, Remus remembered. Children didn't handle lycanthropy as well as adults, the virus caused peaks in aggression levels, in some cases temporary mutations and even worse and rarest of them all, insanity. Because of this, visitation was not allowed in the Children's unit of the ward. Remus hadn't been able to see his parents for a year. He remembered it as one of the most traumadic experiences of his life.

To be continued ...


End file.
